SERPIENTES Y LEONES JUNTOS por ultima vez
by Chomara
Summary: Ultimo año en Hogwarts y Hermione sigue sin enterarse de lo que Ron siente por ella. Alguien tiene planeado que no sea asi… HermioneRon, DracoGinny ,GinnyHarry Wow!
1. FUEGOOO!

**CAPITULO 1**

**FUEGO!!!**

Un chico de pelo negro despierta y observa por la ventana desde su cama, se acomoda algo el pelo (como si fuera posible), y se pierde en un gran bostezo estirándose… Se sentó en la cama, tomo sus gafas y se estiro nuevamente, vio su habitación y vio lo que probablemente eran sus compañeros de cuarto ya que uno pelirrojo larguirucho y delgado se encontraba con una pierna debajo de las sabanas y la otra por arriba y las manos totalmente desparramadas por toda la cama, otro un poco mas robusto se encontraba totalmente cubierto con las sabanas y hecho bolita, el otro simplemente se veía como dormía boca arriba con las manos entrelazadas sobre el estomago. Se acerco a la cama del pelirrojo, lo observó unos segundos coloco una pequeña pelota al borde de la cama y luego se acerco más y más, casi pegando su cabeza con la del joven dormido y:

-FUEGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! RON!!! HAY QUE SALIR!!!! LA VENTANA!!!!!!!!!!!!!- grito el moreno

La pequeña pelota soltó un humo muy oloroso muy parecido al que provoca el humo cuando algo se quema

A lo que el pelirrojo exaltado se paro y corrió primero dando unas vueltas y después hasta la ventana, cerca del marco de la misma se detuvo e hizo una mueca de desesperación y luego puso sus ojos en blanco, volteo a ver la habitación, no había fuego….

-No es gracioso Harry, que tal si algún día de verdad hay fuego?- Dijo Ron

-JAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!, NUNCA SE ACABA JA…JAJA…NO PUEDO CREER QUE CAYERAS JAJAJAJAJA- se carcajeaba Harry

Los demás comenzaban a levantarse…

-No me digas que…-comenzó Neville Longbottom

-Sip, cayó de nuevo- completo Seamus levantándose de la cama.

-Es la…-

-Tercera vez esta semana, de verdad no se como cayo-

Los 4 jóvenes estaban ya en su séptimo año en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, los 4 también notablemente estaban mas altos y habían desarrollado cada quien sus atractivos (si…hasta Neville) y claro sus habilidades en magia.

-Ya basta Harry no es tan gracioso ya a la tercera vez…o si?-pregunto el pelirrojo mirando a sus otros dos compañeros.

-jajajaja….ahhhhh…..jajajaJAJAJA!!!!, sabes un día de esto se me van acabar las bombas de humo que compre a los gemelos- dijo Harry entre carcajadas

-lo gracioso es que sigas cayendo amigo- dijo Seamus

-Bueno…no creen que se nos hace tarde para el desayuno…tengo hambre- comento Neville

-Claro!! Comida!!!-Dijo Harry tomando sus gafas y limpiándose los ojos de las lágrimas por la risa.

Los 4 se arreglaron rápidamente y bajaron a la sala común, era muy acogedora, se veían unos cuantos escritorios con libros y una mesa en medio rodeada por sillones, ahí se encontraron con Hermione que se veía algo impaciente.

-Creí que nunca llagarían…vamos tarde para el desayuno y necesito ir a la biblioteca antes de la primera clase- musito Hermione

-Calma Hermione, después de todo no olvides que somos casi gra-dua-dos-dijo Harry con un aire de grandeza

-Si claro…serás un graduado cuando pases los EXTASIS y tengas el diploma en la mano Harry- Dijo Hermione bajándole los aires a su amigo

-Ohhh los EXTASIS… se me olvidaba eso, jeje- contesto Harry algo nervioso mirando a Ron y rascándose la nuca-Bueno vayamos a desayunar….de verdad que muero de hambre-termino

(Harry había desarrollado además de su atractiva apariencia, un apetito, que según el profesor Lupin, era como el de su padre)

-Vamos- dijeron los otros dos al unísono, se miraron unos segundos y la joven desvío la mirada.

Hermione había creado, al igual que sus amigos, una apariencia mucho mas atractiva, su pelo lejos de estar enmarañado como en los primeros años, formaba unas ondas hasta media espalda y sus curvas estaban mas definidas lo cual la hacia llamar la atención de sus compañeros de Gryffindor y de otras casas.

Se dirigieron al gran comedor y ahí tomaron asiento, Ron al lado de Hermione y Harry enfrente a ellos dando la espalda a las otras mesas.

-Bueno y que clases tenemos hoy?- Pregunto Ron

-Es posible que casi termines el año y no sepas?- contesto Harry

-A que tu tampoco sabes o si?- dijo Ron viendo a su amigo mientras se servia pan queques que había frente a ellos

-Bueno…yo solo…tengo que buscar…aquí en algún lado mi horario..y te diré… que…-

-Olvídalo…Herm, que nos toca a la primera clase?-pregunto Ron a su amiga notándola un poco distraída

-Hermione??? Escuchaste que…?- pero Ron no termino la frase y fijo su mirada a donde estaba la de su amiga y se puso algo rojo…al parecer no le gustaba lo que veía.

-HERM??!!!- gritó Harry

-huh? Perdón? que decían?-

-Sabes que nos toca a la primera hora?- pregunto nuevamente Harry mirando a su amiga que notablemente se veía nerviosa ya que se había ruborizado y hablaba entrecortadamente.

-Pociones…nos…toca pociones…si si-contesto ella sirviéndose algo de leche la cual se le caía, finalmente dejo el envase de leche sobre la mesa y respiro profundamente y diciendo para si misma- _cálmate, cálmate…de seguro no notaron nada_- comenzó a tomar la leche de su vaso.

-Vaya este horario si que apesta, a quien en su sano juicio lo pondrían en pociones a la primera hora?, arruinan el día- decía Harry

-Y Herm! Que veías?- pregunto Ron con un tono de enfado y muy rojo. Observándola de reojo

- _Demonios!!!!!-_ Pensó ella…- Lo siento Harry!! de veras que si, es que me asuste!- dijo ella tapándose la boca con las manos. Al parecer había escupido la leche directamente a la cara de Harry al oír la pregunta de Ron, lo que hizo que muchos estudiantes rieran, más los de Slytherin y voltearan a verlos.

- No hay problema- dijo Harry escupiendo un poco de leche.

-Debo irme, necesito llegar a la biblioteca, eso es! La biblioteca, nos vemos en las mazmorras- dijo Hermione mas para ella que para sus amigos.

Hermione salio del Gran comedor tras la mirada de varios curiosos y seguían viendo a Harry todo lleno de leche en medio de algunas carcajadas

-Te fijaste que estaba viendo?-pegunto Ron, viendo su comida, al parecer se veía algo interesante.

-Que o a quien?-respondió Harry tratando de limpiarse las mejillas.

-A QUIEN? TE FIJASTE A QUIEN MIRABA?- Dijo Ron con un tono mas enfadado que nunca, la cara roja como tomate y levantándose un poco de la silla

-Cálmate, de seguro no quieres crear mas alboroto del que ya hay o si?-contesto Harry dejando la servilleta en la mesa- Después de todo no pensabas que te esperaría por siempre verdad Ron?-termino.

-Supongo que no…- contesto el pelirrojo dejándose caer nuevamente en la silla y contemplando su comida de nuevo- es solo que…porque el? No debería… se hace mas seguido- término poniendo sus manos en su cara y sus codos en la mesa.

-Ron, no esperas que se entere de la nada o si?... no tengo mucha experiencia pero si te puedo decir que debes decirle lo que sientes, después de todo, dejaste florecer la relación con Krum sin decir nada- dijo Harry

Hermione había tenido una relación con Víctor Krum alrededor del quinto año, pero a los pocos meses terminaron, no era para mas, una relación a largo alcance no era para Hermione, lo cual la lastimo mucho y estaba un poco alejada de Ron desde entonces.

-lo se-dijo el pelirrojo- pero ahora no quiero… hablar de ello, vamonos o llegaremos tarde-

-esta bien, vamos-los dos salieron del gran comedor entre risas de los slytherin y murmullos de otros estudiantes.

Hermione se dirigía a la biblioteca cuando choco con alguien casi en la entrada de esta

-Fíjate por donde caminas Gryffindor!!!!

Hermione se encontraba en el piso sobandose la cabeza, pero cuando escucho esa voz sabia perfectamente a quien pertenecía, era una joven delgada, de pelo oscuro y con ojos castaños obscuros con tonos negros tan fríos como los de Draco Malfoy…era Briana Bennet

-No es como si te hubieras fijado he Bennet!!- bufó Hermione

-Ahhhh Granger…si no me equivoco nos toca pociones verdad?-dijo la joven mirando su reloj de bolsillo-...y adivina que?- la chica golpeo con el dedo índice una insignia que tenia en el pecho- 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor-

-Pero que???... todavía no llega la hora Bennet, ademas!...soy un prefecto también! No puedes bajar puntos a un prefecto de otra casa!-replico Hermione poniéndose de pie.

-Claro que puedo, no creo que el profesor Snape te crea mas a ti que a mi, no es como si pudieras estar en dos lugares a la vez o si?- contesto con una sonrisa frívola la Slytherin, volteando a ver como el Profesor Snape salía de la biblioteca.

-Señorita Granger…decía algo?- pregunto el profesor Snape

-Solo que Bennet no puede bajar puntos a prefectos de otras casas- contesto Hermione con una mirada desafiante para el profesor

-Entonces supongo que estará bien que yo bajara los puntos no es así?- dijo Snape

-Pero…yo!... no es la hora!- dijo Hermione muy roja

-Usted es la profesora?- pregunto Snape mientras Hermione veia con una cara asesina a Briana

-perdon?- dijo Hermione desviando la mirada a Snape

-Es usted la profesora…Señorita Granger?-

-No, es usted… pero…-

-Entonces!...no hay pero que valga… 40 puntos menos para Gryffindor…- dijo Snape arqueando una ceja.

-Pero…-

-No hay peros señorita Granger!- dijo Snape callando a Hermione y pasando a su lado junto con Briana Bennet

Hermione, muy molesta, recogió su varita que se había caído, en el momento en que se reincorporaba fue golpeada por alguien por la parte de atrás, al parecer había chocado con alguien mas.

-Ah Granger…tu!-Bufo una chica de su misma altura de pelo claro y ojos cafés

-Sparrow…al parecer tengo suerte con las Slytherin hoy-

-Yo tendría cuidado de con quién me tropiezo, no te vaya a pesar uno de estos días… sangre sucia- contesto Elizabeth Sparrow.

-No me digas?-

-No te lo digo Granger- dijo Elizabeth acercándose a la castaña-te lo advierto…-

Hermione se quedo callada y pensó para si misma

-_contéstale, contéstale, quien se cree para hablarte así?...no puedo pensar en nada_-

Mientras Hermione pensaba, Elizabeth ya se había ido al otro lado del corredor y se había encontrado con Briana.

-Y Granger- rió ligeramente y volteo a ver a la castaña notablemente confundida- a la próxima fíjate que varita usas eh- mostró la varita de Hermione, le guiño un ojo y la dejo sobre el piso.

Hermione se extraño y se dijo - _Si esa es mi varita, entonces…- _Vio la varita que tenia en las manos y rápidamente comprendió, la lanzo muy lejos de donde ella estaba y la varita dejo salir unos cuantos fuegos artificiales que fueron volando por todo el pasillo.

La castaña resoplo un poco fue por su verdadera varita y pudo escuchar todavía las risas de las dos chicas slytherin alejándose, entro a la biblioteca de la que salio unos minutos después con una pila de libros acerca de estudios muggles y se dirigió a las mazmorra, donde pronto se encontró con sus dos amigos.

Estaban los dos recargados en la pared, platicando de lo que Hermione suponía era Quidditch ya que Ron hacia muecas raras y hacia señas con las manos pareciendo como que agarraba una escoba.

Harry volteo:

-Herm, déjame ayudarte con eso- Dijo el ojiverde haciendo una mueca a su amigo indicándole que también la ayudara, la cual Ron ignoro.

-Gracias Harry…Gracias Ron…-enfatizando el agradecimiento al pelirrojo y mirándolo despectivamente.

Entraron al salón de pociones y pronto los tres se encontraban en medio de una aburrida clase, el profesor Snape ya había escrito la poción de ejercicio para ese día y al parecer se encontraba muy ocupado revisando algunos ensayos.

-_promedio general slytherin "A" (estupido Goyle), promedio general Gryffindor "C"(estupida Granger), jejeje_- pensaba observando a Harry.

-Señor Potter, tal vez le parezca muy interesante el pelo de Granger, pero seria mas placentero si tan solo llevara la mitad del ejercicio realizado- dijo Snape mientras se levantaba del escritorio y se acercaba a Harry para ver el contenido de su caldero.

Harry volteo a ver su caldero también y se dio cuenta que no llevaba ni la mitad de lo que Snape les había puesto en el pizarrón

-10 puntos menos para Gryffindor…debe estar orgulloso, no? Tal vez pueda hacer la misma gracia en los EXTASIS así nos honraría con su presencia el próximo semestre, créame…lo disfrutaría mucho-Snape levanto una ceja y se alejo lentamente dando una palmada en la espalda a Draco Malfoy que estaba cerca de ahí y dirigiéndose a su escritorio.

-Hey Potter, tal vez tu poción necesite algo de…leche, jajajaja- Dijo Malfoy mirando de reojo a Hermione la cual volteo a verlo solo para encontrarse con un montón de Slytherin burlándose, entre ellos Bennet y Sparrow quienes decían entre murmullos- _ya van 50 puntos!!, jajaja_- Entre ellos también se encontraba un joven de pelo negro, el cual a Hermione le llamaba mucho la atención…lo vio unos segundos, suspiro, y al ver que él le regresaba la mirada vio el pizarrón e hizo como que tomaba notas.

Los 3 Gryffindors terminaron el día en la sala común como normalmente lo hacían, Hermione escribía su tercer pergamino de su ensayo acerca de la "importancia de la electricidad en la vida muggle" rodeada por dos pilas de libros, Harry y Ron se encontraban cerca de la chimenea jugando ajedrez mágico, Harry se notaba muy concentrado al contrario de Ron que se veía de lo mas despreocupado.

-Bueno Herm, eso de estudios muggles bebería de ser fácil para ti considerando a tus padres, no?- dijo Ron

Hermione lo vio, vio el tablero de ajedrez y simplemente arqueo una ceja

-Bueno Ron, eso del ajedrez mágico debería de ser fácil para ti considerando tus…habilidades, no?- dijo Hermione lentamente

-JAQUE MATE!!!!!! NO LO CREO NO DEBISTE HACER ESA JUGADA, LA TENIAS EN LA BOLSA, EN QUE PENSABAS!!!??? NO IMPORTA SOY TAN FELIZ, AL FIN!!!! JAJAJAJA!!!!- grito Harry saltando arriba del sillón y apuntando a Ron y luego agarrando su cabeza, por fin lo había logrado ya que durante toda su vida en Hogwarts no había podido vencer al pelirrojo en ajedrez mágico.

-Demonios!!!...en que estaba pensando?- observo a Hermione- ok…uno mas, esta vez no te dejare ganar- bufo Ron algo sarcástico

-Si claro, como si pudieras negar que pensabas en…-Ron le tiro una mirada fulminante y Hermione volteo a verlo de manera curiosa-en…en… los EXTASIS…si eso…jajaja-termino Harry poco convincente sentándose.

Rápido sacaron nuevas figuras de un estuche y las acomodaron en el tablero mientras Hermione seguía leyendo. Después de unas horas finalmente Ron se dio por vencido y simplemente vio a Harry regocijarse en su triunfo.

-No es posible…lo tenia…- se dijo para si mismo- _que me pasa?- _pensó

-Bueno Ronald quisiera quedarme a jugar pero simplemente soy demasiado bueno para esto del ajedrez tu sabes…me entiendes no?-se pavoneo Harry

-Como quieras, fue solo suerte, te toco que estuviera distraído-bufo Ron

-Bueno vamonos a dormir, es tarde-dijo Harry levantándose del sillón y estirándose

El pelirrojo acordó con la cabeza y se levanto del sillón pero en su camino a las escaleras vio una imagen que lo dejo helado.

-Harry, Hermione se quedó dormida otra vez- dijo Ron

-Se le esta haciendo costumbre, como otras cosas- dijo Harry mientras subía por la escalera

Ron simplemente dirigió una mirada algo desafiante a Harry y dijo:

-No podemos dejarla aquí-comento algo preocupado

-Bueno yo la despertaría, lo sabes, pero en realidad necesito darme un baño, si claro eso!, un baño, así que porque no lo haces tu…?- dijo Harry burlonamente viendo a Ron desde la escalera y levantando su mano derecha en forma afirmativa

-Yo…no…Harry?- demasiado tarde, Harry se había ido dejándolos solos a él y a Hermione.

Se acerco al escritorio donde la castaña estaba dormida y acerco una silla, se recostó en la misma mesa y simplemente la contemplo un rato

-_Porque tienes este efecto en mi?-_pensó- _no haces mas que insultarme y aun así eres tan…linda, inteligente y ahora estas tras ese…ese tipo, porque no puedo decirte lo mucho que me enoja?, lo notas siquiera?-_cerro los ojos unos segundos y los volvió abrir, se podían ver un poco mas vidriosos, podía jurar que quería quedarse ahí toda la noche solo viéndola pero…

-Ron?- dijo una voz por lo bajo

El pelirrojo salto de la silla donde se encontraba sentado y volteo solo para ver a una joven pelirroja con muchas pecas y ojos verdes.

-Que demon…- replico Ron

-Que haces levantado a esta hora?- contesto Ginny, la hermana menor de Ron

-Que haces TU levantada a esta hora?-dijo el joven observando el reloj de la sala común que marcaba las 2:30 de la mañana- no me gustaría quitarle puntos a mi propia casa y lo sabes-trato de explicarse Ron

-Ay por favor!!! ni siquiera estabas dando tus "rondas" ni usas tu insignia- replico Ginny

-Bueno yo…yo…. Iba por ella- terminó Ron

-Ron- comenzó Ginny, mirando a Hermione todavía dormida-porque no le dices lo que sientes a Hermione?-termino

-Yo creo que...-comenzó Ron cabizbajo…- que eso no te IN-CUM-BE!-termino viéndola frívolamente

-Oye! Soy tu hermana, solo te digo lo que es mejor para ti- dijo Ginny-si te gusta deberías decírselo y ya, no deberías de ocultárselo-

-Pues no soy el único con sentimientos reprimidos aquí-dijo Ron- que si no me equivoco alguien no ha dicho de ciertos sentimientos a Harry que…-

-Cállate!...es decir…no es como si me importara…es decir…estamos hablando de Hermione y tu!-termino Ginny algo roja

-Oye…yo hago mi parte, no es mi culpa que le agraden los tipos como Krum-dijo Ron sentándose en el sillón cerca de ahí

En ese momento Hermione comenzó a despertar- _Que demon_…-pensó-_están hablando de mi?...escuche que dijeron Krum…creo…creo que es Ron- _decidió quedarse en la posición en la que estaba

-Si tal vez hubieras mostrado un poco mas de interés para con ella, Hermione no noto ningún cambio en tu actitud, supuso que si no mostrabas ningún tipo de reacción es porque no te importaba- explico Ginny

-Y como sabes eso?- pregunto Ron

-Bueno yo…hubiera pensado lo mismo-dijo algo cabizbaja

-Oh Ginny no me dirás que sigues con lo de Harry o si? Después de haber salido con ese tipo, como es que se llama? Levene?...Harry como que se desilusiono-dijo Ron

-Lavene!!!... Bueno pues sabe lo que sentí cuando comenzó a salir con la tipeja esa, Cho!!-explico Ginny- el siempre ha sabido mis sentimientos para con el, no necesito decir nada, si le interesara ya hubiera venido a hablar o algo así-termino

-Bueno, no querrás que se entere de la nada o si?- pregunto Ron recordando las frases de su amigo en el desayuno.

-Él…te ha dicho algo?-dijo Ginny viendo a Ron de reojo algo tímida

-No es como si te fuera a decir- empezó- pero simplemente siento que deberías decirle-termino

-Tu deberías decirle a Hermione también, no crees?-dijo Ginny

-Si tal vez…no es que acepte nada…es solo que…-

-Estas celoso!-

-Celoso de que?-

-De ese chico Slytherin que Hermione siempre ve-

-_Estupida!-_ pensó Hermione

-Ay por favor Hermione sabe que un Slytherin no le conviene, verdad?-

-No estaría tan segura Ron, se ve que de verdad le atrae-

-Tratare de tomar cartas en el asunto si tan solo dejaras de presio…-

-AHHHHHHHH!!!!! Porque no me despertaron?- dijo Hermione con un gran bostezo, había decidido no escuchar mas.

-Eh, Ginny iba a hacerlo, yo iba ya a dormir, buenas noches…-Ron salio corriendo de la estancia

-Si, pero que bueno que despertaste por tus propios medios…Hermione- Ginny observo las escaleras que daban al dormitorio de los chicos cerciorándose que Ron había llegado a su habitación- acaso Ron…?-

-Buenas noches Ginny-musito Hermione dirigiéndose a las escaleras

-Buenas noches-dijo Ginny resoplando

Mientras Hermione iba por las escaleras, pensaba:

-Le gusto a Ron!!!_ No puede ser, el nunca dijo nada acerca de lo de Víctor ni…reacciono de ninguna manera, no lo creo…que voy a hacer?...que tal si no funciona?, porque Ronald Weasley? -_Era verdad que a ella le atraía desde primer año-_ pero…porque ahora se decide? no es justo!... y se dio cuenta que miraba a… Ahhh! Soy una estupida…no lo creo!!! Que me dirá?...ahhh debo pensarlo muy bien, ahora Hermione! Tranquila, relájate, todo saldrá bien, lo sabes_- Hermione respiro profundamente y se dispuso a dormir y esperar el nuevo día para pensar que haría.

Al día siguiente la castaña despertó y noto que algo estaba sobre su cama, abrió los ojos y:

-AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! GINNY QUE HACES AQUÍ? QUE HORA ES?-grito Hermione

-Son las 6:30, te molesta?-dijo Ginny mirándola

-Bueno pues…es solo que…. Ahhhhhh-dijo Hermione respirando profundamente y viendo a sus compañeras de cuarto que seguían dormidas- que haces aquí?-termino murmurando

-Vine porque quiero hablar contigo- dijo Ginny


	2. McPhee

**CAPITULO 2**

**MCPHEE**

_-AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! GINNY QUE HACES AQUÍ? QUE HORA ES?-grito Hermione_

_-Son las 6:30, te molesta?-dijo Ginny mirándola_

_-Bueno pues…es solo que…. Ahhhhhh-dijo Hermione respirando profundamente y viendo a sus compañeras de cuarto que seguían dormidas- que haces aquí?-termino murmurando_

_-Vine porque quiero hablar contigo- dijo Ginny_

-Acerca de que?- dijo Hermione viendo a la pelirroja de reojo

-Hermione…te gusta Adam?-

-Adam?-

-Si tu sabes, el chico Slytherin que siempre ves…ese que tiene pelo negro y que se la pasa….-

-Si se quién es!!-

-Y?-

-Y? que?-

-Te gusta o no?-

-Bueno yo…-

-Ya los he visto platicar seguido, no es que te vigile, pero el chico se ve amigable, no se porque esta en Slytherin, pero ese no es el punto…te gusta Adam o no?-

-El…es muy buena persona-dijo finalmente Hermione algo ruborizada

-ok, solo quería saber eso-

-Pero no te he dicho si me gusta-

-No es necesario- dijo Ginny saliendo de la habitación dejando a una castaña notablemente confundida

Hermione se levanto finalmente, vio el reloj de pared y vio que era muy temprano, así que decidió ducharse antes de bajar a la Sala Común, después de todo tenían medio día libre después de las primeras tres clases y pensaba pasarla por los campos.

Bajo a la sala común y ahí se encontró con sus dos amigos

-Buenos días Harry- dijo ella

-Buenos días Herm- dijo Ron algo confundido

-Ah… buenos días Ron-contesto

-Es casi hora del desayuno, debemos bajar- dijo Harry comiéndose un pedazo de pan algo grande

-Claro-dijo Ron-pero… quisiera hablar con Hermione a solas si no te molesta Harry, te alcanzaremos en el gran comedor en unos minutos-termino

-No hay problema, nos vemos allá- dijo Harry metiéndose todo el pan que le quedaba a la boca, alzando los hombros y dirigiéndose al retrato de la señora gorda

-Y…de que quieres hablar?-pregunto Hermione viendo a Ron

-Hermione, sabes que este tiempo, hemos estado como…peleados-comenzó Ron-y yo quisiera saber si hice algo para molestarte…-

-_No puedo decir que me rompió el corazón al no hacer nada con lo de Krum, porque actúa así ahora?, no me dio tiempo de pensar, después de todo fui novia de Krum solo por demostrarle que no lo esperaría, que le digo? Que le digo?-_pensó la castaña- No es nada Ron, es solo que los estudios y lo de Víctor me dejo algo confundida, es todo-

-Bueno, entonces yo quería saber si…tu y yo…tal vez… pudiéramos ser…-_Que estas haciendo Weasley!!?, no debes hacer esto…seguro te dirá que no!...después de Krum, como te comparas?...no, no lo haré, de seguro me dirá "acaso te me estas declarando?, porque una vez leí que es la manera mas estupida de declarársele a alguien, hay un 75 de que te de una negativa, lo sabias?", agh!, no no puedo hacerlo, soy un estupido_- amigos?

-_AMIGOS????-_pensaron los dos

-_Estupido!-_Pensó Ron para si mismo

-_Amigos???...es decir, que no le gustaba? Amigos, esta claro que no quiere nada, es decir, no hay nada que pensar…para esto tanto alboroto?...no debí ilusionarme…Soy una estupida!!_-pensó Hermione- Claro Ron, amigos-termino diciendo con una mirada fulminante y algo roja del coraje.

Se estrecharon la mano y salieron de la sala común los dos respirando notablemente fuerte, una por coraje y el otro por cobardía.

Llegaron al Gran Comedor y se sentaron uno a cada lado de Harry quien devoraba una pila enorme de hot cakes. Harry volteo a ver a su amigo quien notablemente estaba cabizbajo y muy pensativo y luego vio a su amiga quien seguramente moría por dentro del coraje que sentía, respiro profundamente y dijo:

-No piensan comer?...el cereal esta particularmente delicioso-

-No- dijeron los dos al unísono observando como comía su amigo

Pasaron unos minutos así, hasta que una copa sonó, era le director

-Orden por favor! Todos!, como bien saben el final de curso se acerca, y solo quisiera dar a conocer que a los alumnos egresados de séptimo año se les hará un baile de graduación el fin de semana pasados los EXTASIS, el baile es de carácter obligatorio ya que se harán entregas de diplomas, solo los alumnos de cuarto año en adelante podrán asistir, es todo- El director se sentó y siguió comiendo

Aparentemente había logrado crear un caos, todos murmuraban y se miraban entre si

-_Lo que me faltaba, un estupido baile_-pensó Hermione-…_para que ir? Sin nadie que_…-

-Hermione?- un chico de ojos azules se había acercado a ella proveniente de…

-Slytherin?...-dijo Ron haciendo que Harry volteara la cabeza hacia donde estaba Adam McPhee

-Si?- dijo ella volteando a ver al slytherin

-Pensé que tal vez…tu y yo…te gustaría…?... olvídalo!-comenzó Adam dándose la vuelta

-Estas invitándome al baile?-dijo Hermione haciendo que el ojiazul se detuviera

-Si…-dijo el chico de pelo negro algo ruborizado y mirando a la castaña

-_Patético_- pensó Ron- _jamás le dirá que...-_

-Me encantaría ir al baile contigo-dijo Hermione levantándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla al Slytherin

-De verdad?- pregunto el Slytherin viendo a Ron que se ponía cada vez mas rojo

-Claro que si, de hecho iba a pedírtelo yo misma- dijo ella- _No te esperare mas Ronald_- pensó- Chicos me voy a la biblioteca, vamos?- dijo viendo a Adam

-Claro-contesto el chico- Potter, Weasley, creo…que nos estaremos viendo-termino

Hermione y Adam salían del Gran Comedor mientras Harry y Ron los observaban.

-Que no habías…?- comenzó Harry

-No… no pude- término el pelirrojo

-Me doy cuenta-dijo el ojiverde- la pierdes Ron…y sabes que es tu culpa-

-Lo se…que voy a hacer?- dijo Ron

-Bueno por lo pronto, solo vigilarlos un poco, el que vaya con ella no le quita que sea un Slytherin- dijo Harry

De pronto llego una chica pelirroja y se sentó en el lugar que había dejado Hermione

-Hola chicos-dijo Ginny

-Hola- dijeron los gryffindors al unísono

-Hey porque las caras largas?- dijo ella- Los dejaron sin pareja para el baile o algo así?, jajaja…

Se callo al ver que los dos hacían muecas al sonar la palabra "Baile" y volteo a ver a la salida del gran comedor y noto que Hermione iba con Adam-No es ese…?- comenzó Ginny

-Adam McPhee, el señor perfecciones saco-buenas-notas McPhee-termino Ron

Ginny solo hizo una mueca y dijo:

-No me gusta decir "te lo dije" pero…-

-Ya se que todos me dijeron!! y aun así sigue con esa serpiente- se recargo en la pared y se cruzo de brazos

Los tres se quedaron callados unos minutos hasta que:

-Ginny, con quien iras al baile?-pregunto Harry de pronto

-Yo?-contesto Ginny

-Si tú sabes…tu acompañante, sabes que solo los de cuarto año en adelante pueden ir-

-Bueno yo… no lo se aun-

-Te gustaría…?-

-Debo irme!!,jaja… los veo luego chicos- dijo Ginny dejando a Harry con la pregunta en la boca

Harry vio como Ginny se iba y se sentaba con un chico del mismo año que ella de Revenclaw, apretó algo los dientes y se sentó en la misma posición que su amigo, recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

-Sabes que se enojo por lo de Cho- comenzó el pelirrojo

-Ya pasaron dos años, además ella salio con ese tipo…Levene…- dijo Harry intentando explicar su actitud

-Lavene…- corrigió Ron

-Como sea!!!- dijo algo enojado- No debí insinuar nada, si ella quisiera ya hubiera venido a hablar o algo así…no?-

El pelirrojo se rió y solo dijo a su amigo:

-Yo creo que los dos son unos tontos orgullosos- dijo el pelirrojo

-Ella…te ha dicho algo?- pregunto Harry

-No es como si te fuera a decir, vamonos o llegaremos tarde-Dijo Ron

-Hey Ron, espera!- gritaba Harry mientras veía como el pelirrojo se alejaba hacia la puerta

Ginny los observaba desde donde estaba sentada y solo pensaba

-_No esta vez Harry… no puedo ilusionarme de nuevo contigo_- pensaba

Así pasaron los días hasta que por fin se encontraban casi al final del curso en Hogwarts y tenían encima los EXTASIS, solo faltaba una semana, Ron debía estudiar muy seriamente "Cuidado de criaturas mágicas" ya que no lograba recordar las características principales de los thestrals ya que jamás los había visto y se quedaba horas en la sala común tratando de estudiar, Hermione por su parte no estudiaba mucho, solamente ojeaba uno que otro libro y después tenia mucho tiempo libre el cual lo ocupaba en dar "rondas" y tejer para el P.E.D.D.O., Harry por su parte…se preocupaba por pociones, no era muy fácil deducir cual pócima era la correcta ya que siempre Snape le ponía "F" y no sabia exactamente que era lo que hacia mal, así que se la pasaba en la sala de los menesteres haciendo pruebas, las cuales, la mayoría terminaba en una explosión o simplemente duraba un hedor muy… peculiar en todo el corredor.

En la sala común de Gryffindor:

-Ron no crees que debería tratar de recordar de alguna otra manera lo que estudias?- dijo Hermione

-Como cual?-Pregunto Ron despectivamente, no había tratado muy bien a Hermione desde el incidente McPhee

-Bueno tal vez pudieras…- pero Hermione no pudo terminar ya que el retrato de la señora gorda se abrió y por el hueco entro Harry todo lleno de cenizas y una sustancia de color verde.

-Harry!... no otra vez!- dijo Hermione acercándose a Harry- fue la poción multijugos verdad?-termino

-Bueno, la verdad no entiendo como pudiste hacerla en segundo año, solo le puse una pizca mas de piel de serpiente y BUM!...esto no es para mi, no creo que un auror necesite esto de hacer pociones-dijo Harry

-Aun así debes saber hacerlas, por lo menos para tener tu diploma-dijo Hermione, iré por mi varita, no tardo- subió por las escaleras hasta su habitación

-Es fácil decirlo cuando no tienes casi estudiar para los EXTASIS- bufo Ron y viendo como Hermione subía las escaleras-después de todo tienes la admisión a Orbridge en la bolsa- termino Ron

-Sabes que no es tan fácil, hay un largo cuestionario acerca de pociones y varias practicas, además…debemos pasar los EXTASIS primero…-noto como su amigo se veía algo cabizbajo- e iremos a esas pruebas de admisión juntos, no es así?-termino

Noto su amigo dejaba ver una leve sonrisa y volteo a la escalera, Hermione había regresado y con un toque de la varita y un "limpet pócima" limpio a Harry de pies a cabeza y quedo impecable

-Acaso hablaban de la admisión a Orbridge?-pregunto Hermione

-Si-dijo Harry

-Pues deberán apurarse porque el último día en que dan las solicitudes de Admisión es mañana, están entregando las formas en Hogsmade cerca de Honeydukes-dijo Hermione

-Como te enteraste?-pregunto Ron con una cara de fastidio- Porqué no nos dijiste esto antes?-

-Bueno, creí que lo habían hecho ya-respondió Hermione

-Pues ya ves que no- dijo el

-No hay problema-dijo Harry poniéndose entre los dos ya que notablemente se habían acercado por la pelea- podemos ir mañana, estoy seguro que después de "Herbologia" podremos ir, tenemos el día libre-

Ron solo vio algo enojado a Hermione y dijo- esta bien- mas para el que para los otros dos

-Bueno y como vas con los thestrals?-pregunto Harry tratando de crear conversación

-Bueno, lo intento-dijo viendo a Hermione la cual desvió la mirada de inmediato

-Deberíamos ir a cenar, muero de hambre!!! Jamás debí tomar esa pócima para aumentar el apetito-dijo Harry

-Tomaste una pócima para eso?, amigo no necesitas hacer eso, con tu apetito normal nos basta y a los elfos domésticos que preparan la comida, dales un descanso!, jajaja- dijo Ron con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Hermione solo lo vio un poco desafiante

-Oye no es mi culpa, no tenia conejillo de indias, no después que tomaste la poción "transex"- dijo Harry quitándole la sonrisa de los labios al pelirrojo

-Y que esperabas??, llore por una semana sin razón aparente!!!- bufo Ron

Harry y Hermione solo rieron un poco y los tres salieron por el retrato y se encaminaban al gran comedor, Hermione iba al frente y los dos amigos atrás hablando de nuevas tácticas para el partido final contra Slytherin, les costaba mucho el estudiar y todavía entrenar para el juego, pero de alguna manera lo lograban.

Casi llegaban al Gran comedor cuando escucharon unas voces acercándose por otro pasillo, voltearon para ver de quien provenían y vieron a Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Elizabeth Sparrow, Briana Bennet, Crabbe y Goyle dirigiéndose al Gran Comedor.

Hermione trato de desviar la mirada, pero Briana Bennet los había visto…

-Hey Granger!!... lista para los EXTASIS??, tal vez si eres una buena sangre sucia pueda conseguirte una buena nota en Pociones-dijo la chica de ojos casi negros viendo a Hermione con una mirada fulminante y acercándose a los tres Gryffindor.

-Ahhh… vienes con tus amigos, Potter y Weasley- la joven empujo a Hermione y se puso en medio de los dos amigos tomándolos por los brazos

- Buena compañía…como están chicos?-dijo ella viendo que los demás Slytherin se iban en camino al Gran Comedor

Los Gryffindor se miraron horriblemente confundidos y dijeron al unísono: -Bien, estamos bien-

-Que bien, me alegro, de verdad que si…-dijo viendo a Hermione

-Wea…Ron…me pregunto si pudiéramos hablar?-dijo la Slytherin y al ver la reacción de Hermione continuo- a solas…?-termino

-Bueno…-contesto Ron viendo a su amigo-Supongo que si… ahora los alcanzo- termino Ron viendo a Hermione la cual estaba muy roja y respirando muy aprisa

El pelirrojo y la Slytherin, que seguía tomada del brazo de Ron, caminaron en dirección opuesta al Gran Comedor, al parecer platicando muy amenamente, Hermione los siguió con la vista hasta que dieron vuelta en un corredor.

-_No puedo creer que esa… Slytherin lo este…no! Calma!, solo platican, es todo… no dejes que Harry te note enojada_-pensó-Vamos Harry?- dijo la castaña todavía algo roja

-Vamos…de verdad no aguanto el hambre- contesto el ojiverde agarrándose el estomago

-Bueno y de que querías hablar?… Bennet-

-Llámame Briana, o Bri, como gustes, de todos modos nos estaremos viendo seguido- contesto ella

-A que te refieres?...-pregunto el pelirrojo algo confundido viéndola, después de todo, era muy atractiva- _si tan solo no fuera Slytherin_-pensó

-Bueno…me preguntaba si…tu quisieras ir…al baile conmigo?...es decir, todavía no tienes pareja o si?-pregunto Briana

-La verdad es que yo…- miro nuevamente a la Slytherin algo desilusionada viendo sus uñas- no tenia pareja- vio como se alegro- me encantaría ir contigo-

-Que bien!!! Quería pedírtelo pero vi que no notabas que estaba ahí y que nunca nos hablamos, pero estoy segura que será una gran velada, no crees?...-_mas para esa sangre sucia cuando nos vea juntos_- pensó

-Claro que me percataba es solo que…-

-Si lo se…-

-Sabes que?-

-Wea…Ron…se que a ti te gusta Granger, no estoy ciega- comenzó Briana- pero es solo un baile y no crees que a nuestra "amiga" le daría un poco de celos…?-

-Quieres darle celos a Hermione?-

-Así se llama?... me había quedado con el "sangre sucia" o "Granger"-

-Si!, así se llama!- después de todo Ron seguía queriendo a Hermione y le molestaba un poco que la llamaran sangre sucia.

-Ok ok no te molestes, pero acaso no te pone algo…celoso que ella vaya al baile con McPhee?- dijo Briana

Le había dado al clavo…McPhee…ese Slytherin de ojos azules y pelo negro que le molestaba tanto a Ron…

-Como sabes eso?-

-Por favor…como si no supieras que es Slytherin, aunque para serte franca- dijo Briana arreglándose un poco la falda- no debería, es como una vergüenza para la casa, me entiendes?...ir con una…- Briana se detuvo al ver la cara de Ron…- una…rata de biblioteca?-

-Estuvo mejor- rió Ron- mira, no te voy a negar que si me molesta, pero…-

-La única manera de combatir los celos es con celos Ron…-dijo Briana sentándose y jalando a Ron para que hiciera lo mismo-lo entiendes?...desde cuando deseas a Granger? Primer año?, yo puedo ayudarte, solo…déjalo en mis manos y yo haré que pase- Se puso en cunclillas- tu solo tienes que cooperar-Briana rió un poco y le dijo al oído casi en un susurro- además…no te gustaría que ella sintiera lo mismo que tu sentiste al verla irse con McPhee? - Briana miro con sus ojos casi negros a Ron y dijo- Solo piénsalo…-

-_Es verdad... ella nunca ha sentido lo que yo sentí cuando me dejo ahí…y se fue con McPhee, tal vez así se de cuenta de que yo también puedo…ir con alguien mas al baile, una Slytherin, no dejare que vea que me afecto… tal vez no sea mala idea…-_pensó el pelirrojo y vio como Briana se levantaba, daba la vuelta y se iba por el corredor y al ver que se alejaba cada vez mas grito-y que ganas tu?!!-

-Yo tengo mis razones…piénsalo!!...nos vemos- dijo ella lentamente y volvió a dar la vuelta

Ron se quedo sentado y pensando en el corredor donde había hablado con Briana, lo pensó unos minutos, y después se dispuso a ir al Gran Comedor donde se encontró con Harry y Hermione.

-Llegaste por fin picaron, creíamos que tardarían mas... jajaja…no es verdad Herm…?- dijo Harry tragándose las palabras al ver la mirada de Hermione

-Si, ya sabes, esto del Quidditch por fin da resultado con las damas- contesto Ron despreocupado de la mirada de Hermione

-Oye, hablando de Quidditch…tenemos que entrenar…-dijo Harry

-Es verdad, pero…mañana…tenemos que ir a Hogsmade, no podemos entrenar mañana- dijo Ron sonriente

-El ultimo entrenamiento es importante, no quisiera dejarlo pasar- dijo Harry alzando los hombros

-Además entrenamos la semana pasada…y la antepasada… - dijo el pelirrojo

-Pero no mucho y realmente me preocupa…después de todo soy el capitán…y… - empezaba Harry

-Que quieres decir?- pregunto Hermione

-Que podemos vencer a Slytherin con una mano atada a…- empezaba Ron

-No hablo de eso!! hablo de… Bennet…"suerte con las damas"?- dijo la castaña con una cara de desesperación

-Tu sabes lo que quiero decir- Ahora Ron miraba directamente a Hermione

-Hablo de mi pareja en el baile de graduación- desvió su mirada a la mesa de los Slytherin y saludo amigablemente a Briana que se encontraba al lado de Draco Malfoy y Elizabeth Sparrow

Hermione volteo a ver a Bennet y vio que saludaba de vuelta a Ron levantando una mano y sonriéndole coquetamente.

-_No lo puedo creer_- pensó Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco

Al otro lado del Gran Comedor en la mesa de Slytherin

-Eso solo puede significar que lo lograste, no es así Bri?- dijo Draco Malfoy

-Dudabas?-pregunto Briana

-No…es solo que podría ponerme celoso-

Briana y Elizabeth solo rieron

-Y ya que hablamos de celos, que creen que haga que Granger se ponga mas ce-lo-sa?- pregunto Briana mirando la cara de Hermione desde el otro lado del Gran comedor

-Bueno, no lo se, nunca he sabido los gustos de una sangre sucia ni de un pobretón, jajajaja- dijo Elizabeth

Los tres rieron

-Por cierto, como va lo de Zabini?-pregunto Briana a Elizabeth

-Bueno podría ir mejor si tan solo dejara de esconderse de mi- contesto

-No se esconde!!…mi amigo es algo…tímido, es todo- dijo Draco

-TIMIDO?! ZABINI?!-dijeron las dos al unísono

-Aunque no lo creas…es tímido con las chicas que de verdad le gustan, no como las de cada semana, creo que de verdad estas en el juego Lizzy-contesto Draco casi en un murmullo acercándose a lizzy y guiñándole el ojo.

Elizabeth solo sonrió y siguió comiendo algo ruborizada, Zabini era un chico de su mismo año que pertenecía a Slytherin, le llamaba la atención desde segundo año, era popular y tal vez uno de los más atractivos de toda la escuela…

-I_ncluso tanto como…-_ pensó Elizabeth

-Lizzy tu que piensas?-dijo Briana despertando a Lizzy de su trance

-Acerca de que?-

-Te preguntaba si crees que McPhee fue el indicado para la sangre sucia?- dijo Briana- De verdad creo que Weasley se enojo mucho al saber que él seria el que llevaría a Granger al baile…pero, no confió mucho en el, es decir para que siga con el plan-termino viendo a Elizabeth

-Creo que esta bien, después de todo, si hubiera sido cualquier otro chico más…Slytherin…ella habría sospechado- contesto rápidamente Elizabeth

-Supongo que tienes razón…-

-Créeme, McPhee es perfecto, además Granger jamás sospecharía de él, es el único en Slytherin que la llama "Hermione"- dijo Draco

-Sabias que se llama Hermione?-pregunto Briana

-Claro que si…va con nosotros en 4 clases, no lo sabias?-dijo Elizabeth

-No es como si me importara- dijo Briana arqueando las cejas -y…Drake…tu con quien vas a ir al baile de graduación ya que no podrás lloverme a mi?-pregunto Briana viendo a Draco y comiendo un poco de miel con el dedo

-Sabes que no desearía otra cosa mas que llevarte al baile…pero…yo ya… tengo mi victima- la mirada de Malfoy se desviaba para llegar hasta una pelirroja muy atractiva sentada junto a un Revenclaw, las dos chicas Slytherin simplemente murmuraron y se rieron por lo bajo

-Cara rajada va a sufrir esta vez- dijo Draco con una sonrisa y una mirada fría.

**Bueno, aquí llega el segundo capitulo!**

**Espero que les guste, es mi primer fic y creo que no ha salido tan mal, pero lo que de verdad me importa es saber su opinión y preguntas o simplemente que me digan que lo hago mal!, jajaja!**

**Así que por favor dejen sus reviews y yo los contestare todos!!!!! Lo prometo!!!!!**

**Esperen el próximo capituloooooo**


	3. Que me pasa?

**CAPITULO 3**

**Que me pasa?**

_-Cara rajada va a sufrir esta vez- dijo Draco con una sonrisa y una mirada fría._

Al día siguiente fueron los tres Gryffindors a desayunar

-Ok…tenemos, adivinación y después Herbologia… después de eso podemos ir a Hogsmade Harry- dijo Ron revisando su horario mientras se servia algo de leche

-Me parece bien…-dijo y luego volteo a ver a su amiga que se encontraba algo distraída con el periódico- Herm?... Quieres acompañarnos a Hogsmade?- le dijo Harry a Hermione que leía "El Profeta"

-Ah?...Hogsmade?... no…esta bien…yo…iré mañana- dijo Hermione

-Tienes algo que hacer?...tenemos el día libre?-dijo Harry

-Bueno yo, voy a ir con Adam a la biblioteca- dijo Hermione viendo a Ron de reojo que aparentemente no la notaba a ella

-Bueno ya que lo mencionas Harry…-dijo ella-, tal vez podrían recoger un…paquete por mi…si no es mucha molestia?-termino

-Claro!…solo dinos donde y lo traeremos, verdad Ron?-

Ron simplemente movió su cabeza de arriba a abajo-_Como si no tuviéramos cosas mejores que hacer_-pensó

-Ok, la tienda es Debenhams tienen que llevar este recibo y…-Hermione comenzó a buscar en sus bolsillo

-Creo que lo deje en mi habitación- pensó unos segundos- Iré por el y los veo en el invernadero, dejan el recibo y les entregan el paquete, iba a ir mañana pero, ya que ustedes van espero que puedan hacerme el favor-termino

-Claro Herm, no hay problema- dijo Harry sonriéndole

-Bueno me voy, nos vemos en Herbologia…-dijo Hermione levantándose y dirigiéndose lentamente a la salida del Gran Comedor.

-"Claro Herm, no hay problema"- dijo Ron con una tonada un poco tonta y haciendo muecas-Creí que íbamos a Hogsmade por las solicitudes… no a recoger paquetes- contesto Ron

-Oye…el que ustedes tengan problemas no significa que tengo que ponerme del lado de alguien…trato de mantenerme… neutro…- dijo Harry

Ron simplemente termino su leche y después los dos se dirigieron al aula de adivinación.

El tiempo en la clase de Adivinación siempre pasaba muy lento mientras la profesora Trewlaney explicaba con un gran carisma (como siempre) las peculiaridades del don de la Adivinación, Ron y Harry simplemente se dedicaban a jugar con su pluma o a repasar sus apuntes de los EXTASIS

-Debemos estar sumamente aburridos como para ponernos a repasar esto…en serio- dijo Ron mientras recargaba sus codos en la mesa.

-Si lo se, pero no hay otra cosa que hacer… no querrás que vea tu futuro de nuevo o si?- contesto Harry

-No, gracias, no quiero morir por enésima vez este semestre-dijo Ron suspirando

La clase de Adivinación término y los Gryffindor se dirigieron a los campos de la escuela, donde se encontraba el invernadero, cuando llegaron, esperaron a que los de sexto año salieran ya que la profesora Sprout estaba dándoles los deberes para la otra semana.

Cuando salían y los de séptimo año se disponían a entrar, Ron sintió como alguien lo jalaba del brazo…

-No has visto a Hermione?-

-Ginny!... porque supones que yo se donde esta, conociéndola, probablemente esta adentro del invernadero ya-

-Siguen peleados?-

-No es una pelea…es…es…- comenzó Ron- es una diferencia de opiniones, es todo-dijo arqueando las cejas

-Bueno, como sea…puedes decirle que necesito ayuda con una materia y que la estoy buscando por favor?-

-Tenemos clase de herbología y después creo que iba a la biblioteca-…-Ron miro a otro lado para esconder el tono rojo de su cara-…con Mcphee- dijo finalmente y algo fastidiado de que su hermana le preguntara a él…-_Podría haberle preguntado a Harry_-pensó poniendo los ojos en blanco

-Gracias- dijo Ginny y se fue camino al castillo, notablemente se le hacia tarde para alguna clase y…

-_Demonios!...herbología!-_ pensó

Entro muy sigilosamente al invernadero y se paro en medio de Seamus y Harry poniéndose la bata que usualmente utilizaban en esa materia, era color beige y olía un poco mal.

-Como odio esta bata- dijo Ron susurrando a Harry-sin mencionar el olor a fertilizante-

Harry y Seamus rieron.

-Señor Weasley!...tal vez usted podría decirme las propiedades de la planta que estamos viendo hoy- dijo la profesora Sprout observando como Ron terminaba de abotonarse

-Claro…yo… profesora…esa planta que tenemos ahí es notablemente un…espécimen muy raro que…podemos…encontrar en…- titubeo Ron apuntando a la planta que la profesora Sprout tenia enfrente

-La **Acokanthera oblongifolia, es una planta carnívora de segundo nivel, la podemos encontrar en países tropicales, tales como brasil o bien la india, la especie esta en peligro de extinción, ya que el ministerio de magia, con motivos de seguridad, a destruido a la mayoría del mundo muggle, la que tiene ahí es apenas un espécimen de 3 meses de edad, las plantas de esta especie a sus 4 años de vida pueden medir hasta 2 metros de altura y tragarse con facilidad un venado-dijo Hermione desviando todas las miradas a ella**

**-Muy bien señorita Granger!!, 20 puntos mas para Gryffindor- dijo la profesora Sprout olvidándose de Ron**

**-Por lo menos nos suben puntos-dijo Harry tratando de tranquilizar a Ron que se notaba muy enojado al ver como Adam felicitaba a Hermione. La clase pasó rápido y pronto todo los Gryffindor y Slytherin se encontraban colgando las batas en el invernadero y poco a poco saliendo para disfrutar de un día libre en Hogwarts.**

**Harry, Ron, Seamus y Neville salieron del invernadero, todos iban notablemente alegres excepto Ron**

**-Vamos a ir a Hogsmade a recoger las solicitudes para Orbridge, hoy es el ultimo día, que tal ustedes?- pregunto Harry**

**-Hoy es el ultimo día?!!-pregunto alarmado Neville- no puedo creer que lo olvidara- dijo sacando su recordador del cual desaparecía un humo de color rojo- Esta porquería no sirve, serviría mas si te dijera exactamente lo que olvidas- protesto**

**-No te preocupes Neville, puedes ir con nosotros, que tal tu Seamus?- pregunto Harry**

**-Bueno sucede que de veras apesto en adivinación e iré a estudiar a la biblioteca, después de todo ya saque mi solicitud, no se preocupen-dijo Seamus**

**-Esta bien, después de todo Adivinación es el primer EXTASIS que tenemos…suerte –dijo Harry haciendo una mueca y levantando las cejas-**

**-Nos vemos en la entrada del castillo, iré por algunos datos que necesito….ahhh…no se vayan sin mi por favor…-les dijo Neville mientras corría hacia el castillo- _estupido recordador_-pensó**

**Harry y Ron se quedaron solos y caminaron en dirección a la entrada principal del castillo**

**-_Quien se cree que es? Una sabelotodo empedernida?... "Acokanthera oblongifolia", ja!...yo debía de contestar…"voy a estudiar con Adam"…es tan…tan…grrr-_**

-Ron?- dijo Harry

-Que pasa?- dijo Ron con una cara un tanto amenazante

-Nada, es que estas muy callado…- dijo Harry

-No estoy de humor para hablar de ello Harry…- bufo Ron

-No puedes ocultarlo, si quiera un poco-

-Que cosa?-

-Que te enoja tanto McPhee…cerca de Hermione-

-Es imposible…es un Slytherin!!!!-

-Al igual que yo- dijo Briana Bennet que se había acercado a los Gryffindor

-Hola!- dijo Ron efusivamente

-Hola…si se puede saber… de que hablaban?-

-De nada importante- dijo Ron tomándola de la mano

-Harry, te alcanzo en la entrada del colegio, tengo que hablar con Bri unos minutos- dijo Ron sin quitar los ojos de los de Briana

-Bri?- pregunto Harry haciendo una mueca negativa

-Ya lo oíste Pott…!!!- dijo Briana un tanto alterada-… Jaja...Harry…- dijo un poco mas tranquila y levantando las cejas.

-Esta bien- dijo Harry haciendo una mueca, esta vez de… celos?

Harry se dirigió a la entrada principal del colegio y pensaba mientras caminaba:

-_Todos tienen pareja, bueno Hermione y Ron… parejas para hacer enojar al otro, pero aun así tienen pareja y yo… falta una semana…y con los EXTASIS y el partido final , no podré_…-

-Harry- dijo una pelirroja acercándose al ojiverde por atrás- has visto a Hermione?, Ron me dijo que iría a la biblioteca con Adam pero no están ahí-termino

-No, no los he visto…no desde herbologia- dijo Harry

-Esta bien, seguiré buscando, gracias- dijo Ginny mientras daba la vuelta

-Ginny!-dijo Harry- _que haces?...-_pensó- tu…ya tienes pareja para el baile?-pregunto finalmente el moreno

-Yo?...bueno…-dijo ella- _quiere invitarme…que le pasa?... después de salir con otra chica, de seguro soy su ultima opción_-pensó- no, porque lo preguntas?-dijo Ginny

-_Dile que nada, dile que nada… después de todo se ha estado sentando con ese chico Revenclaw, creerá que le pediré que vaya conmigo?...-_pensaba- No, por nada- dijo finalmente ruborizándose un poco

-Tu…ya tienes pareja?- pregunto la pelirroja- _Tonta!! Tonta!! Ahora pensara que me importa con quien vaya…no es que me importe pero…_-

-No, no tengo pareja- dijo harry acercándose un poco esperanzado a ella- Porque la pregunta?-termino

-No, por nada…yo…seguiré buscando a Hermione-dijo ella haciendo muecas entre sonrisas y seriedad, dio la vuelta y siguió caminado por el corredor.

-_Estupido!...debí decirle!...no…no debí decirle! Yo…puedo conseguir otra pareja…como ella encontró al Revenclaw…si…eso es…ahora caminare lentamente como si no me importara-_ pensó Harry mientras caminaba

_-Estupida!... no debí preguntarle!…yo iré con alguien mas…solo necesito encontrar con quien, es todo…respira y camina como si no te importara-_pensó Ginny mientras se alejaba del lugar del encuentro.

-De que quieres hablar Ron?- pregunto Briana

-Bueno…yo solo quiero decir que… acepto- dijo Ron

-Aceptas?- dijo Briana levantando una sola ceja- de verdad?- termino

-Si…claro- empezó el pelirrojo- no es que quiera hacer sentir celos a Hermione, es solo que… bueno la verdad si quiero pero… yo no…-decía le pelirrojo pero Briana le puso un dedo en la boca para callarlo

-Te dije…déjalo en mis manos- dijo Briana

-Esta bien…lo que sea necesario- dijo Ron

-Ahora…a donde ibas?-pregunto Briana

-Harry, Neville y yo vamos a Hogsmade, llenaremos las solicitudes para Orbridge- dijo Ron

-Orbridge?- comenzó Briana- Aurores…cierto?-

-Si, como lo sabes?- pregunto el pelirrojo

-Son Gryffindor, tú sabes, todo eso de valentía y demás…- dijo Briana

-Claro…- dijo Ron

-Esta bien…lo pensé… quedaste de verte con Pott…Harry en la entrada del colegio, cierto?- pregunto Briana

Ron afirmo con la cabeza

-Vamos- dijo Briana jalándolo de la mano

Se dirigieron a la entrada del castillo, iban caminando algo a prisa, cuando escucharon unas voces y se detuvieron.

_-Y que te pondrás en el baile?- _preguntaba Adam

_-Ya lo tengo todo planeado, no te preocupes, que hay de ti?- _decía Hermione

Briana jalo a Ron detrás de una estatua y solo le dijo

-Recuérdalo, déjalo en mis manos-

Briana y Ron salieron por detrás de la estatua y comenzaron a caminar tomados de la mano por el pasillo por donde venían Hermione y Adam.

-_Mi padre me presto un traje…es algo elegante, pero creo que vale la pena ya que voy con una linda chica que vale la pena al igual_- decía Adam

-_Gracias_- decía Hermione viendo su uniforme

Cuando levanto su cabeza vio una pareja que se dirigía hacia ellos riendose.

-Acaso…son…?-dijo ella

Adam vio a donde la castaña veía y solo pensó _– Y aquí empezamos_-

-Hola Hermione…Hola Adam!- los saludaba Briana

-_Hermione?-_pensó la castaña

-Hola- dijo Adam mientras que Hermione se quedo callada viendo las manos del pelirrojo y la Slytherin y haciendo una mueca de enojo

-Y…a donde iban?-pregunto finalmente Hermione

-Bueno…nosotros…-empezó Ron titubeando un poco

-Ronnie y yo íbamos a la entrada del colegio… porque…- dijo Briana

-Ronnie?- interrumpió Hermione confundida

-Si Hermione…no lo sabias?...- dijo Briana viendo a Ron a los ojos- Ron y yo…somos novios-volteo a ver a la castaña- desde hoy. Tú sabes que esas cosas no se pueden ocultar Hermione, Ronnie me ha gustado desde hace tiempo y ahora finalmente nos hemos encontrado- dijo y luego se acerco a Ron para darle un tierno beso en los labios…- no es así Ronnie?- termino viéndolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Si, así es Bri…- termino Ron dejando ver una leve sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro

-Bueno, si nos disculpan, Hermione y yo íbamos a la biblioteca- dijo Adam

-Claro por nosotros no se detengan- dijo Briana- nos vamos Ronnie?-termino

-Si claro…adiós Hermione- dijo Ron alejándose tomado de la mano de Briana.

Briana y Ron dieron la vuelta en un corredor y se perdieron de vista

-Viste la cara que puso?- pregunto Ron

-Y es solo el principio- dijo Briana riéndose un poco

-Muy buena idea lo de "Ronnie"-

-Si… tu sabes… inspiración-dijo la Slytherin- bueno yo me voy, nos vemos en la cena Ronnie- termino Briana guiñándole un ojo al pelirrojo

-Nos vemos- dijo Ron y se dirigió a la puerta a juntarse con Harry

Hermione y Adam se fueron a la biblioteca. Hermione iba a abrir la puerta, pero Adam la cerro poniéndose de frente a Hermione

-Herm… estas bien?- pregunto Adam

-_Nunca me había llamado Herm…se preocupa por lo que me pase._..- pensó- Si, estoy bien- termino

-Yo no lo creo… no dejes que te afecte- dijo el Slytherin

-No me afecta…- dijo Hermione desviando los ojos azules del Slytherin

-Vamos Herm- dijo el tomando la barbilla de la castaña y volteando su cara para verla- se que si te afecta, te entiendo…Briana Bennet es una arpía- dijo

-_Adam me entiende…-_ pensó- Gracias Adam, de verdad te lo agradezco- dijo la castaña con los ojos algo vidriosos

-No tienes porque agradecérmelo, después de todo haré lo posible porque ni lo notes, esta bien?- dijo Adam abrazándola- Todo va a salir bien, ya lo veras…- le dijo a la castaña al oído.

Se separaron y se quedaron viendo unos minutos…

-_Que demonios es esto que siento…?...Hermione es tan…tan… linda…su pelo, su cara…sus labios…-_ pensó Adam

-_Esos ojos azules… por fin alguien que entiende como me siento y estudia conmigo, me ayuda…creo que…de verdad me gusta_- pensaba Hermione

Finalmente Hermione despertó de ese sueño viendo al ojiazul

-Bueno…deberíamos entrar, de verdad…me siento mejor…- dijo la castaña

-Ahhh…si claro, la biblioteca…entremos- dijo Adam mientras le habría la puerta y le daba le paso.

Entraron a la biblioteca y se sorprendieron de la cantidad de alumnos que había en ella.

-Tal vez sea por los EXTASIS y por las pruebas de admisión de Orbridge y Bradford-dijo Hermione

-Si, debe ser eso- pronto ocuparon el primer escritorio que se desocupo y empezaron a traer varios libros de magia avanzada entre otros.

En otro lado de la biblioteca, Ginny se encontraba en un escritorio individual leyendo un libro muy grande, al parecer era de…

-Defensa contra las artes obscuras- dijo Draco Malfoy

Bueno, aquí llega el tercer capitulo, ojala que les guste de verdad! Dejen Reviews porfavoooooooooooooor!

Gracias a todos por los que ya me han dejado y espero que este tercer capitulo también sea de su agrado, ojala que me dejen sus dudas o sus comentarios!

Esperen el prox capt.


	4. DRACO?

**CAPITULO 4**

**DRACO???**

_-Defensa contra las artes obscuras- dijo Draco Malfoy_

Ginny se asomo por la parte de arriba para ver quién se había acercado

-Como si te importara Malfoy…ahora lárgate!- bufo Ginny

-Vaya que tenemos un carácter muy peculiar el día de hoy!- dijo Draco-sabes Weasley…tal vez no sea experto pero por tu cara de preocupación diría que tienes problemas con esa materia-

Ginny simplemente toco su cara y volvió a acercar el libro.

-Oye- comenzó Draco asomándose por el borde del libro- no lo hago para molestarte, si de verdad necesitas ayuda, yo podría…-

-Si claro Malfoy, y quieres hacer tu buena acción del día…mas bien del año, no?- dijo Ginny algo desafiante- además ya tengo quien me ayude es simplemente que… no puedo encontrarla.-dijo Ginny viendo a todos lados

-Encontrarla?...Si te refieres a Granger, la vi subir al tercer piso con McPhee hace ya rato y si mi intuición no me falla otra vez, creo que tienes examen el lunes, no es así?- dijo Draco

Ginny bajo el libro

-Como sabes eso?-pregunto la pelirroja

-Bueno…yo… me entere- contesto Draco

-Claro- dijo Ginny volviendo a subir el libro, pero Draco lo detuvo

-Oye pelirroja, yo te ofrezco ayuda incondicional, me va bien con esa materia, nunca tengo problemas…- dijo Draco mirándola con unos ojos inocentes y levantando las cejas.

La pelirroja volteo a todos lados, como buscando una salida o alguien que le pudiera ayudar, al no ver a nadie, volteo a ver a Draco que se había sentado en el piso ceca de donde ella estaba.

-…Ok Malfoy, que quieres?- dijo Ginny

-Me ofendes!...mi ayuda es incondicional como ya te dije, no necesito que me des nada a cambio-dijo Draco levantándose y recargando los brazos en el escritorio donde estaba Ginny, quedando a muy corta distancia

-Debes de querer algo, nunca te me habías acercado…menos para ofrecerme ayuda- bufo Ginny poniendo los ojos en blanco, levantándose y dirigiéndose a la salida.

Draco la siguió muy de cerca, hasta la puerta en donde él se detuvo y observo a la pelirroja alejarse

-Si te decides tengo el día libre, puedo ayudarte como a eso de las 5!!, estaré en el Gran Comedor!!- le grito Draco a Ginny y volviendo a meterse en la biblioteca.

-_Tengo que encontrar a Hermione… no puedo pedirle ayuda a Harry porque…bueno la situación seria un poco incomoda y quiero que vea que no necesito de el…ok Harry no es una opción…Ron…ni pensarlo, tal vez el vaya peor que yo…agh…-_ la pelirroja pensaba y luego miro su reloj, eran 4:25…tal vez no era mala idea, pero debía intentar encontrar a Hermione

-_Malfoy dijo que subía al tercer piso, tal vez iba a la sala común_-

La pelirroja subió, entro a la sala común, verifico los dormitorios, volvió a bajar, pregunto a varias personas si habían visto a Hermione y no la encontró, vio su reloj de nuevo y eran 4:52.

-_No tengo otra salida… pero ya vera Hermione cuando la encuentre_…- pensaba

Se dirigió al Gran Comedor y cuando llego ahí estaba Draco Malfoy sentado solo en la mesa de Slytherin con sus codos en la mesa y barbilla sobre las manos entrelazadas, no usaba el uniforme si no que usaba un suéter negro y unos jeans algo ajustados, lo observo por un momento

-_Tal vez sea una buena idea… Malfoy…no esta…tan…mal …-_

_-_ Weasley…viniste!- dijo Draco levantándose

-Si…bueno, dijiste que podías ayudarme…y ahora necesito la ayuda de quien sea- dijo la pelirroja haciendo una mueca

-Claro, no hay problema- dijo Draco acercándose a ella con las manos en los bolsillos

-Ehm…bueno…empezamos?- pregunto Ginny

-Si, por supuesto…primero tengo que ver que tan mal estas…es decir, con que tienes problemas- dijo Draco

-Claro…pero…no aquí- Ginny vio para todos lados, salieron del gran Comedor y jalo a Draco hasta un lugar por el que pasaron tres veces, a la tercera vez apareció una puerta, se asomaron y vieron una habitación notablemente espaciosa con muchos cojines y alfombra- ok aquí estará bien- dijo Ginny

-Nunca había visto este lugar antes… o tal vez si pero era un lugar totalmente diferente…que dem…-

-Solo entra!- dijo Ginny jalándolo del suéter y cerrando la puerta

-Esta bien, esta bien, no tienes porque jalarme-dijo el Slytherin acomodándose el suéter

-Es necesario…practicar… aquí es perfecto!- dijo Ginny

-Bueno puedes empezar diciéndome que es lo que se te dificulta- comento Draco sentándose en un cojín y golpeando ligeramente el cojín de al lado indicándole a Ginny que se sentara

-Ehm…Bueno veras es… el hechizo "Vertiluna"- dijo Ginny alejándose de donde estaba Draco sentado

-"Vertiluna", ese hechizo es de batalla…ya están viendo hechizos de batalla?... que edad tienes? 12?-dijo Draco burlonamente

-Oye si te vas a burlar de mi entonces creo que esta no es una buena idea- bufo Ginny

-Calma, lo siento esta bien?… para serte franco a mi también me fallaban mucho ese tipo de hechizos, pero finalmente logre hacerlo- dijo Draco

-_Lo siento?-_pensó Ginny…Era muy difícil que un Slytherin se disculpara por hacer sentir mal a otra persona

-Me estas escuchando?- dijo Draco

-Si, si claro- dijo Ginny despejando su mente y poniendo atención de nuevo a lo que Draco decía

-Ese tipo de encantamientos dependen mucho de el movimiento de muñeca y debes pronunciar perfectamente- dijo Draco como buen mentor viendo a Ginny a los ojos lo cual hacia que Ginny se sonrojara un poco

-Ahora…- Draco movió su varita y apareció un muñeco algo destartalado al final de la habitación- muéstrame lo que tienes-termino, poniendo las manos detrás de la espalda

Ginny se acomodo, abrió un poco las piernas

- VER-TI-LUUNA!!- dijo con un tono de voz algo elevado y moviendo algo exagerada su varita.

De su varita salio un vapor púrpura que apenas llego al muñeco que Draco había aparecido

-Bueno…el problema es que…-comenzó Draco

-Apesto!!... no puedo creer que no pueda hacerlo!!!...-dijo Ginny algo agitada

-Oye!, no deberías exigirte tanto…no son hechizos fáciles, para no mentirte, diría que lo hiciste bien para una …-miro a Ginny- estudiante de sexto año- termino

-Bueno…puedes burlarte ya- dijo Ginny

-No voy a burlarme- dijo muy seriamente Draco acercándose a Ginny, colocándose detrás de ella y poniendo su barbilla en el hombro de la pelirroja

-Ahora primero que nada… enfoca tu objetivo… el muñeco… lo ves?-

Ginny afirmo con la cabeza.

-Tú odias al muñeco…-Dijo Draco

-Que?!- pregunto la pelirroja viendo de reojo a Draco que estaba en su hombro, la distancia era muy reducida

-Tu!...odias al muñeco Ginny!- dijo mas fuerte Draco haciendo que Ginny se estremeciera un poco

-_Ginny?...que pasa aquí?...esta muy cerca…no me quejo…podría acostumbrarme…pero primero…me enfoco!...odio al muñeco…debo pasar ese examen!- _pensaba la pelirroja

-Ahora dilo y siéntelo!- dijo Draco

-Yo…- empezó Ginny

-ODIO AL MUÑECO!- grito Draco

-YO…ODIO AL MUÑECO!!-grito Ginny

-Ahora…demuéstramelo…- dijo Draco tomando la mano de Ginny y levantándola

-VERRR-TI-LUUNAA!!!!-grito Ginny al mismo tiempo que Draco movía su mano

Una gran fuerza púrpura salio de la varita de Ginny golpeando al muñeco dejándolo casi hecho trizas

-Ahhh…! No puedo creerlo…! FUNCIONO!!!- dijo Ginny saltando de emoción mientras Draco se alejaba

-Te lo dije…!...esa clase de hechizos requieren de concentración…debes de sentir odio por la persona que vas a atacar- dijo Draco viéndola a los ojos

-De verdad lo hice…de verdad salio de mi varita- dijo la pelirroja emocionada

-Claro que lo hiciste, es tiempo de probar con un muñeco- dijo Draco guiñándole un ojo- de verdad -termino colocándose delante de Ginny a unos 3 metros

-Que?!- dijo Ginny

-Dame…tu mejor tiro- dijo Draco viéndola y colocándose con las piernas algo abiertas y manos extendidas

-No voy a atacarte!-grito ella

-Vamos…! Se que me odias…no puede ser tan difícil!-dijo Draco

-Yo…-

-Hazlo!-

-pero…- titubeaba Ginny

-HAZLOOOO!!!!!!- grito Draco

-VERRR-TI-LUUNAA!!!!!!!- grito Ginny mientras mandaba el hechizo en contra de Draco y cerraba los ojos.

No había pasado nada… Ginny comenzó a abrir los ojos y vio que Draco seguía en una pieza…

-Estas bien?!!!- dijo ella acercándose a Draco

-Claro que estoy bien, mejor que nunca- dijo el rubio sonriendo burlonamente

-Me alegro!- dijo ella dándole un fuerte golpe en el brazo

-Oye!!...jajaja, solo quería saber si de verdad me odiabas tanto como yo creía- decía Draco mientras se acercaba a Ginny- y me alegro que me haya equivocado- dijo él disminuyendo el volumen de su voz y tomándola de un brazo.

Ginny simplemente lo observaba y pensaba –_Draco Malfoy…como lo iba a imaginar? Ayudándome y acercándose así a mí…debe ser un sueño…esos ojos grises que…_-

-Bueno…siguiente hechizo por favor- dijo el rubio retirándose de Ginny

-Ahh claro…los hechizos…eso es…porque estamos aquí…yo…- decía Ginny tratando de concentrarse en los hechizos de nuevo

Ahí se quedaron un buen rato hasta la hora de la cena practicando los hechizos en los que Ginny tenía problemas, finalmente Draco dijo:

-Ok, creo que con eso tendrás suficiente para tu examen del Lunes -

-Si creo que si…-dijo ella guardando su varita - Malfoy…- empezaba Ginny

-Draco…-dijo el rubio

-Que?-

-Llámame Draco-

-Draco…por que estas ayudándome?- pregunto Ginny

-Bueno yo…tengo mis razones- dijo Draco

-Jamás me habías llamado Ginny, es mas…creo que nunca me habías hablado si no era para insultarme- explico Ginny viendo al rubio a sus ojos grises

-Yo…- dijo el rubio algo ruborizado- me di cuenta que es mi ultimo año en Hogwarts y…-

-Tu me odias?- pregunto la pelirroja

-Tu crees que si te odiara te habría ayudado?- contesto Draco viéndola a los ojos

-Bueno…ahora…ya no lo se- explico Ginny

-No te odio pelirroja…es mas, creo que eres la mas inteligente de los Weasleys y eso ya es decir algo- dijo Draco explicándose

Se vieron a los ojos unos segundos y luego Ginny se acerco al rubio y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Nos vemos…Draco- dijo la pelirroja mientras salía por la puerta y se dirigía al Gran Comedor

-Te tengo Weasley- dijo Draco por lo bajo con una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto en Hogsmade

-No puedo creer que estemos perdiéndonos la cena- dijo Harry cargando el paquete bajo su brazo

-"Si claro Hermione, nosotros recogeremos el paquete, no te preocupes"- decía Ron que iba caminando detrás de Harry algo jadeante y haciendo muecas.

-No pensé que hubiera tanta gente en Debenhams…no sabia que todas las chicas de Hogwarts estarían ahí comprando- dijo Harry

-Creo que había mas chicas de las que he visto juntas en toda mi vida- dijo Neville que iba todavía más atrás

-Creo que tardamos menos sacando las solicitudes de Orbridge…- decía el pelirrojo

-Bueno y que hay en el paquete?- pregunto Neville

-No lo se- dijo Harry

-No lo sabes?!- preguntaron los otros dos Gryffindor al unísono parándose en seco

-No…claro que no…es un paquete, viene cerrado- dijo Harry

-Que crees que sea?- pregunto Ron a Neville

-No lo vamos a abrir…-dijo Harry volteando a ver a sus dos compañeros que ya observaban el paquete como leones a su presa

-Vamos Harry, puedes dárnoslo amablemente…-dijo Ron

-Claro que no!... no es correcto!- dijo Harry

-Ay por favor!...podemos envolverlo de nuevo, ni cuenta se dará!- dijo Ron

-Ron!...noo!- dijo Harry con un tono de voz más fuerte- si se acercan a este paquete yo…-

Muy tarde!!, sus amigos ya lo habían embestido y le habían quitado el paquete

-Ten cuidado Neville…debemos envolverlo de nuevo- decía Ron mientras quitaba el lazo con el que venia atado el paquete dando la espalda a Harry que seguía tirado

-Ok- dijo Harry levantándose- yo… no quiero ser parte de esto, es su problema, su problema…, es…es…- Harry miraba en dirección al paquete

-Es…un vestido- dijo Ron con los ojos iluminados

Era un vestido Blanco con unos toques de color plata, se veía que era algo ajustado y de tirantes, tenia una abertura vertical que llegaba muy cerca de la cintura

-Wow…- dijo Harry

-Que son esas cosas que le cuelgan del cuello?- dijo Neville con una mirada de extrañeza

-No es el cuello…es el escote…-dijo Ron sonrojándose un poco- y son los tirantes…- decía- _se vera hermosa…_ -pensaba

-McPhee es muy afortunado…- dijo Neville suspirando

-_McPhee…!!-_ Pensó Ron- bueno…envuélvelo!!…- dijo dejando el vestido encima del papel, dando la vuelta y alejándose de ahí a un paso algo rápido

-Ron!... espera!!-dijo Harry- Neville…trata de envolverlo-

-Que dije?- pregunto Neville extrañado

-Ron…espera- dijo Harry mientras jalaba a su amigo del hombro

-Se va a ver hermosa Harry…- comenzó Ron- se vera hermosa y no será conmigo con él que ira, será con ese Slytherin…y sabes que es lo que me molesta mas?- pregunto Ron

Harry simplemente bajo la cabeza con un suspiro

-Me enoja que nunca en todo este tiempo mostró un pequeño interés por mi!!, siempre fueron insultos o burlas…No es justo! Yo... yo la quería Harry…y ella va con McPhee al baile…A ella…le gusta McPhee!! y yo ya no puedo hacer nada!!...no sabe lo que sufrí viéndola con el!...no lo sabe!- dijo Ron con los ojos vidriosos y muy rojo…-pero yo se lo voy a demostrar Harry…-dijo el pelirrojo respirando aceleradamente

-Ron…tal vez simplemente sea hora de…dejarla ir…- dijo Harry tratando de comprender a su amigo

-Muy tarde!...Yo ya la deje ir!...no significa nada para mi!-dijo Ron, con los ojos mas fríos que Harry jamás le había visto- Harry simplemente volteo a ver a donde había dejado a Neville y noto que ya estaba muy cerca de ellos y había logrado envolver el vestido casi a la perfección.

-Es todo lo que pude hacer- dijo Neville dándole el paquete a Harry

-Esta bien, seguro no se dará cuenta- dijo Harry

Volteo a ver a Ron y noto que su amigo ya iba muy adelantado en el camino a Hogwarts.

-Vamos Neville- dijo Harry

Los tres Gryffindor llegaron al castillo y se dirigieron a la Sala Común ya que la hora de la cena se les había pasado, Ron se notaba más relajado y pensativo, estaba sentado en un sillón cerca de la chimenea, Harry y Neville en una mesa algo lejos de ahí, tratando de que no se notara que habían abierto el paquete. Después de unos 10 minutos empezaron a llegar los alumnos de Gryffindor y con ellos Hermione

-Ahí están!!... no llegaron a la cena!...- dijo la castaña

-Bueno…sucede que tu paquete no era el único que querían recoger, tardamos un buen rato ahí Herm- dijo Harry

-Ohhh! Harry lo siento mucho, de veras que si, pensé que habría menos gente por ser entre semana… se perdieron la cena por mi culpa… -dijo Hermione tapándose la boca con la mano algo ruborizada- Ahora vengo- dio la vuelta y salio de la Sala Común

-A donde va?- dijo Neville

-Ni idea – dijo Harry

-Tal vez se olvido del vestido- dijo Neville

-Que vestido?-pregunto Seamus que se había acercado a ellos

-No es nada importante, como te fue en la biblioteca?-pregunto Harry

-Horrible!! Sabían que existían 14 formas de poder ver a través de una bola de cristal??!- pregunto Seamus algo exaltado

-Si, lo vimos la semana pasada- dijo Neville

-Enserio?!- dijeron Seamus y Harry al mismo tiempo

-Si, claro… las vimos toda la semana pasada- respondió Neville

-Oh por Dios! Estoy perdido!-dijo Seamus alejándose y poniendo las manos en su cabeza

Los dos amigos vieron como el retrato de la dama gorda se abría de nuevo y por el entraba Hermione con tres platos llenos de comida

-Sabían lo gentiles que pueden ser los elfos domésticos si los tratas bien?- dijo Hermione dejando uno a uno los platos en la mesa

-Herm, aquí esta tu paquete- dijo Harry dándole el paquete a Hermione

-Gracias Harry!...de veras, me ahorraron una ida a Hogsmade mañana, de seguro va a haber mas gente de la que hubo hoy- los dos Gryffindor simplemente cerraron los ojos como si hubieran recordado algo espantoso- por cierto, donde esta Ron?...le traje comida también- dijo Hermione

Harry señalo a Ron mientras comía rápidamente.

-Ron… no quieres comer?...debes estar hambriento…- dijo Hermione desde donde estaba de manera amable

Ron se levanto de su asiento y fue a donde estaban sus demás compañeros, se paro frente a Hermione y solo dijo – No tengo hambre-

-De verdad?... no comimos casi desde la mañana Ron!!!- dijo Neville tragándose sus palabras cuando vio la mirada de Ron sobre el

-Estoy seguro- dijo el pelirrojo

Hermione solo lo observaba y veía también como los otros dos Gryffindor se atragantaban con la comida que les había llevado.

-Hermione…!!!- dijo Ginny que había llegado a la Sala Común- Por fin te encuentro!!!...donde estabas?-

-Yo…estaba en la biblioteca- contesto Hermione

-Claro que no!...te busque por todos lados y no pude encontrarte!!!- reclamo la pelirroja

-Ginny! Estaba en la biblioteca con Adam!... no salí de ahí!- dijo Hermione- pero ya estoy aquí, que pasa?-

-Necesitaba ayuda con una materia…y…yo-empezó Ginny

-Bueno…puedo ayudarte ahora- dijo Hermione

-Ya lo solucione… no hay problema, me ayudo…alguien más- dijo Ginny mirando sus zapatos

-Quien?- pregunto Ron y los 4 gryffindor voltearon a verlo

-No te importa Ronald!- dijo Ginny enfadada

-Si me importa Virginia!-dijo Ron

-Desde cuando?-dijo ella

-Desde que te pregunto…quien te ayudo?!- dijo Ron casi gritándole

-Malfoy…Malfoy me ayudo!!-dijo ella viendo la expresión de sorpresa de su hermano y de los otros tres Gryffindor que estaban ahí

-Malfoy?- dijo Harry dejando de comer

-Si…Malf…Draco…me ayudo para mi examen de mañana-dijo la pelirroja respirando profundamente

-Draco…?! Desde cuando lo llamas Draco!?- dijo Ron

-Desde hoy…algún problema?!!- dijo Ginny

-Bueno Ginny…solo ten cuidado… - dijo Hermione calmada

-Se cuidarme Hermione, no te preocupes…- dijo Ginny mas calmada- Nos vemos luego- Viendo por ultimo la cara de sorpresa de Harry y dirigiéndose a las escaleras

-No debiste gritarle así Ron- dijo Hermione

-Es mi hermana, yo puedo gritarle si quiero- dijo Ron comiendo un pedazo de pan

-Claro que no!...solo ganaste que si pasa algo mas con Malfoy no te lo diga!!- dijo Hermione

-Algo mas?-dijo Harry

-Pues para eso ya te tiene a ti no?!!... - contesto Ron

-Como que algo mas??- dijo Harry

-No seas tonto Ronald!...necesita sentirse segura!...y tu eres el hermano mayor ya que los gemelos no están! Malfoy es una amenaza y lo sabes- dijo la castaña

-No puede haber algo mas o si?!!- pregunto alarmado Harry a Neville,

Neville solo levanto los hombros

-Tal vez simplemente deberías de dejar de meterte en los asuntos de los demás!!- dijo el pelirrojo

-No lo hago!, Ginny es mi amiga y creo que deberías de ayudarla por ser su hermano!-dijo Hermione

-Y que hago??... obligarla a que no vea a Malfoy?!!- dijo Ron

-No puedes obligarla a no hacer algo que tu si haces Ron!!- dijo Hermione y Ron se quedo sin palabras.

-Alguien puede explicarme que demonios significa algo mas!!!!!????-grito Harry y después se quedo callado al ver que sus amigos lo miraban de una amanera algo amenazante.

-Que quieres decir Hermione?- pregunto Ron con un tono mas calmado y respirando entrecortadamente

-A tu novia! Me refiero a Bennet!!, sabes que es una Slytherin y quieres obligar a tu hermana a que no vea a Malfoy, es como decirle que no coma si tu lo haces- dijo Hermione respirando aceleradamente

-BENNET??!- dijeron Neville y Harry con una cara de sorpresa

-Estas con Bennet Ron?-pregunto Harry

-Si, Bri y yo somos novios!!-dijo el pelirrojo sin quitar la mirada de los ojos de Hermione.

-Wow…! Buena elección, esa chica esta muy…-dijo Neville regresando a su comida

-Sabes Hermione!...tienes razón!...no puedo prohibirle a mi hermana menor que haga algo que yo hago…por lo tanto puede seguir viendo a Malfoy porque yo no dejare de ver a Briana!- dijo Ron dándose la vuelta y dejando a Hermione con la palabra en la boca

Ron iba subiendo por la escalera cuando choco con Ginny

-Ah!...fíjate por donde caminas tu…Ginny…?-

-Gracias Ron!- dijo la chica abrazándolo por la cintura ya que Ron, era considerablemente mas alto que ella

-Te das cuenta de que estas son las escaleras que van a los dormitorios de los chicos?- dijo Ron algo fastidiado dándose cuenta de que su hermana había escuchado toda la pelea

-Si, lo se- sin soltarlo

-Solo ten cuidado...-dijo el chico abrazándola

-Lo tendré… no te preocupes-dijo Ginny levantando la mirada

-Si pasa algo…solo…-

-Iré contigo y tu podrás darle una paliza!...lo prometo!-dijo Ginny levantando la mano derecha y riendo un poco

-Mas te vale!- dijo Ron sonriendo también

-Ron- dijo la pelirroja- porque peleabas con Hermione…escuche bien?...estas con Bennet?-

-Su nombre es Briana…y ahora…es mi novia…-dijo Ron separándose de su hermana y viéndola a los ojos

-Esta bien…supongo…es solo que…- decía Ginny

-Que?- dijo Ron

-Pensé que te gustaba Hermione…- contesto Ginny

-Ya no mas…-dijo el

-Estas seguro??, te gusto por tanto tiempo y…-comenzaba la pelirroja

-Ginny…estoy seguro-dijo Ron

Ginny volvió a abrazarlo y luego bajo por las escaleras, Ron se dirigió a su habitación en donde se cambio de ropa para después acostarse.

Se tapo con las sabanas y después de un rato escuchó como sus compañeros de cuarto entraban:

-Harry y como te sientes?-preguntaba Seamus

-Bueno yo…me siento bien, porque la pregunta?- dijo Harry

-Seguro?...algo que la comunidad apostadora debería saber?-dijo Seamus

-La comunidad apost… de que hablas?- dijo Harry extrañado

-Del partido final de Quidditch mañana!!, como esta tu condición?-pregunto Seamus.

Harry solamente abrió muy grandes los ojos y Ron se levanto de golpe de la cama arrastrando las sabanas, se vieron con los ojos igual de sorprendidos y corrieron juntos al calendario que tenían colgado en la pared buscando la fecha donde decía con letras rojas "PARTIDO FINAL VS SLYTHERIN"

-No puede ser!!!!…no entrenamos!...el entrenamiento final es el…-comenzó Ron

-Harry?-decía Neville

-Es el mas importante!!-dijo Harry

-Ron?-decía Neville

-No puedo creerlo!!! Es mañana! De verdad es mañana!-dijo Ron

-Harry?-

-QUE?!-dijeron Ron y Harry al mismo tiempo

-Yo…yo…olvide darles…-Neville sacaba un montón de recados de un cajón - Esto…-dijo Neville con cara de preocupación

-Ohhhhh no…no, no, no, noooooo-dijo Ron tapándose la cara con las manos y dando vueltas

Harry tomo los recados de las manos de Neville

"_Harry…tenemos entrenamiento?...creo que deberíamos, por favor cuando sepas házmelo saber"_

"_Donde han estado?...Los esperamos en el campo cerca de dos horas! Falta el entrenamiento final"_

"_Harry, ayer vi entrenar a los de Slytherin, tienen un nuevo cazador, su nombre es Isaías Krum, creo que necesitamos entrenar antes del sábado"_

"_Nos vemos mañana en el campo, espero que con lo que hallamos entrenado baste, aunque de verdad creo que debimos haber entrenado ayer…sabias que los de Slytherin tienen al primo de Krum de cazador?"_

"_Estamos muertos!...el nuevo cazador es excelente… supongo que nos veremos mañana"_

Todos firmados por los integrantes del equipo de Quidditch, cada recado dejaba ver la letra mas alterada y mas malhecha.

Harry y Ron solo se vieron mutuamente y luego vieron a Neville que dejaba escapara un pequeño –lo siento- por su boca

Se sentaron en la cama de Ron al mismo tiempo leyendo una y otra vez los recados

-No lo sabían?...por favor díganme sabían lo de Isaías Krum…tengo mucho dinero en este juego- decía Seamus con cara de preocupación

Al parecer ni Harry ni Ron lo escucharon, simplemente Seamus agarro su cabeza y se sentó en su cama

-Que vamos a hacer?-dijo Harry

-No podemos hacer nada!...no podemos salir mañana al campo!- dijo Ron poniéndose de pie

-Deben salir!-dijo Seamus- las alineaciones ya están publicadas, seria peor perder por su falta a perder por 100 puntos sobre nosotros-termino

Harry volteo a ver a Ron y dijo finalmente –Vamos a salir a jugar…y…vamos a dar lo mejor de nosotros mismos…todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras-

-Harry…no entrenamos para vencer a Krum!!- dijo Ron

-Haremos lo mejor que podamos…haremos lo que sabemos hacer y saldrá bien!, que tan bueno puede ser? Es solo su primo… no quiere decir que sea tan bueno como Víctor- dijo Harry

-No les queda de otra- dijo Seamus desde su cama

-Esta bien, esta bien…pero no digas que no te lo advertí mañana que la mayoría de los del equipo salgamos en camilla-dijo Ron recogiendo las sabanas del piso y suspirando

Harry se fue a su cama y se quedo ahí un rato pensativo, mientras que Ron daba vueltas y golpeaba la almohada. Los otros dos se acostaron y pronto se quedaron dormidos. Cerca de las 3 de la mañana solo se escuchaba el sonido de las sabanas en la cama de Ron

-Trata de dormir Ron- dijo Harry

-Crees que no lo intento!!?...-dijo Ron

-No podemos hacer nada y si no dormimos estaremos desvelados mañana- dijo Harry bostezando

-Como es que no nos enteramos antes Harry?, Debimos entrenar…-pregunto Ron

-No lo se, debieron ser los EXTASIS…- dijo el ojiverde

-Si, debió ser eso…Buenas noches…-dijo Ron pensativo

-Buenas noches Ron- dijo Harry cerrando sus ojos y quedándose dormido unos minutos después.

**Bueno pues aquí llega el capitulo 4!!!!**

**Ojala les guste y me dejen sus reviews! Por favoooooooooooooooor!**

**He recibido hasta ahora muy buenas criticas y les agradezco a todos los que lo han leído por darse el tiempo!!!! Por favor dejen mas aunque sea para decirme q no les gusta y que les parece mejor!**

**Me interesan mucho sus comentarios y preguntas.**

**Esperen el Próximo capitulo…coming soon**


	5. por ultima vez

**CAPITULO 5**

**POR ULTIMA VEZ**

_-Como es que no nos enteramos antes Harry, Debimos entrenar…-pregunto Ron_

_-No lo se, debieron ser los EXTASIS…- dijo el ojiverde_

_-Si, debió ser eso…Buenas noches…-dijo Ron pensativo_

_-Buenas noches Ron- dijo Harry cerrando sus ojos y quedándose dormido unos minutos después._

Al día siguiente Harry se levanto primero que nadie, se acerco nuevamente a la cama del pelirrojo y lo sacudió ligeramente

-Ron…Ron!...RON- dijo Harry aumentando el volumen de su voz

-Que…que?...la bludger!...ahw….Harry!...que pasa- dijo Ron despertándose alarmado

-Despierta a los del equipo… nos vemos en la sala común- dijo Harry

Ron noto que su amigo estaba vestido y que había pensado algo, se levanto rápidamente y fue a buscar a los otros integrantes del equipo sin cambiarse de ropa, Harry se quedo en la habitación, sentado en su cama hasta que Ron entro nuevamente algo jadeante

-Todos… están abajo…- dijo Ron

-Bien… -dijo Harry levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta

Cuando llegaron a la Sala común, se encontraron con un grupo de somnolientos Gryffindors. Danielle O'Brian que era golpeadora, Justin Collins que era cazador y Ginny Weasley que se dejaba ver algo molesta.

-Bueno días- dijo Harry

Todos voltearon a verse entre si y luego dijeron al unísono

-Buenos días-

Harry se sentó

-Bueno como saben…no tuvimos un entrenamiento final…-

-Si!...como paso eso- dijo Ginny algo molesta

-Pero se!...que algunos tuvieron la oportunidad de entrenar!...- dijo Harry terminando lo que tenia pensado decir antes de que Ginny lo interrumpiera

Ginny simplemente se cruzo de brazos y se acomodo en una silla.

-Tenemos un grave problema Harry… el primo de Krum… es muy bueno, vi entrenando a los de Slytherin hace unos días y en verdad se ve que esta preparado, vuela como nadie y golpea…con una precisión casi exacta desde mucha distancia…y… bueno, el guardián de Slytherin no pudo con sus tiros…- dijo Justin Collins dirigiendo una cara de preocupación a Ron.

-Oye…yo estoy preparado!…es decir…podré…haré…lo mejor que pueda…yo…- dijo Ron algo ruborizado y bajando el volumen de su voz cada que pasaban las palabras

-Bueno, saben que ninguno de nosotros esperaba la llegada de Isaías Krum… si con el Slytherin es mejor que nosotros, entonces… será justo…- dijo Harry

Todos hicieron muecas de decepción y de preocupación

-Pero no quiere decir que nos demos por vencidos!...es decir, no podemos dejar que nos ganen así de fácil si salimos sin ánimos de ganar!...Isaías Krum no tiene tres manos, y aunque sea Slytherin estoy seguro que no utilizara magia para manipular la quaffle… así que…demos lo mejor de nosotros…si perder es lo que nos espera, daremos mínimo una buena pelea- dijo Harry levantándose de su asiento y golpeando con el puño su otra mano esperando que se animaran un poco sus compañeros

Los otros se miraron y dejaron a Harry parado ahí con su mirada esperanzadora por unos segundos.

-Miren…Se que a algunos de ustedes les quedan mas años aquí y que de verdad sabrán hacer valer el orgullo Gryffindor, pero…algunos otros- Harry volteo a ver a Ron…- queremos tener el honor de ganar en nuestro ultimo año en Hogwarts… y se que podemos lograrlo- termino Harry

-Si….si podemos…-dijo Ginny levantándose de su silla –Después de todo siguen siendo Slytherin, hemos ganado 4 de 5 partidos contra ellos… es solo un jugador mas-

Después Ron se levanto y grito con un puño en el aire

-GRYFFINDOR-

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!...- gritaron todos parándose de sus asientos

-Vamos a enseñarle a Isaías Krum quien manda- grito Ginny

-Si!...vamos- grito Ron

El equipo de Quidditch se encontraba gritando y saltando en medio de la sala común mientras que los demás alumnos de Gryffindor bajaban por las escaleras viéndolos con extrañeza ya que los habían despertado por la celebración.

Pronto se vio una gran fiesta en toda la sala común y todos gritaban:

-GRYFFINDOR, GRYFFINDOR- al unísono

Era sábado, así que cuando terminaron de animar al equipo, todos subieron a cambiarse de ropa para prepararse para el gran partido final de quidditch.

Cuando Harry volvió a bajar con Ron ya con su uniforme para el gran partido, los recibieron con una gran ovación ya que los demás sabían que era su último año y que debían animarlos para llevarse la victoria.

Harry solo volteo a ver a Ron.

-Vamos a ganar Harry… por Gryffindor- dijo Ron extendiéndole la mano a su compañero y con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro que reflejaba la emoción de un gran partido aproximándose

-Por Gryffindor- dijo el ojiverde devolviéndole el apretón de manos y suspirando profundamente

-No se preocupen chicos… nos encargaremos que no los maltraten demasiado, cierto Danielle- dijo Ginny acercándose a ellos

-Claro…no se preocupen por nada, haremos lo mejor que podamos- dijo Danielle

-Todos haremos lo mejor que podamos- dijo Justin Collins dirigiéndose a Harry- No te preocupes…-

-Tal vez debamos ir al estadio para encontrar un buen lugar- dijo Neville a Seamus

Todos acordaron y algunos salieron rápidamente de la Sala Común y otros subieron a cambiarse para después salir dejando al equipo nuevamente solo, excepto por Hermione

-Buena suerte Harry- dijo acercándose al ojiverde con una sonrisa

-Gracias Herm…yo…- empezaba Harry observando que Hermione se acercaba a Ron...- sabes?...de verdad deberías de ir al estadio, los lugares son reducidos y…-

Harry trataba de que Hermione se alejase de Ron ya que sabía que su amigo estaba muy enfadado.

Muy tarde, Hermione había llegado donde Ron estaba platicando con Ginny

-Y recuerda, los costados son muy importantes porque Flint es un imbecil igual que su hermano…- decía Ron, explicándole a Ginny, cuando vio que Hermione estaba cerca de el.

-Bue…Buena suerte…- dijo Hermione con la voz entrecortada

Ginny al ver que Ron no contestaba y que prácticamente ignoraba a Hermione dándole la espalda solo dijo:

-Gracias Hermione, de veras…- dijo la pelirroja sonriéndole

-Acaso no vas a volver a hablarme de nuevo- pregunto Hermione poniéndose frente a Ron

Ron siguió ignorándola

-Hermione…tal ves deberías de…- decía Harry

-Ron!...contéstame- grito Hermione poniéndosele de frente al pelirrojo

-Bueno, tal vez así sea Hermione!...porque ya no le veo objeto el seguir discutiendo mas con alguien a la que al parecer no le importo en lo mas mínimo!...Ni siquiera como amigo…- dijo Ron volteando a ver a la castaña a los ojos

Hermione simplemente se quedo petrificada

-Yo…Ron…tú sabes que…- decía Hermione a punto de llorar

-No necesito tus explicaciones Hermione! Ya no necesito de ti- Grito Ron rojo de coraje.

Hermione solo se quedo callada, dio la vuelta y se dirigió al retrato de la Señora Gorda con un paso rápido.

Herm- grito Ginny tratando de detenerla pero Hermione solo levanto una mano mientras seguía caminando indicándole a Ginny que la dejara irse.

-Ron…- decía Harry

-No lo intentes Harry!...Solo…vamos a jugar!...- dijo Ron enderezando la espalda y respirando profundamente.

-Esta bien- dijo Harry

-Iré a avisar a los demás que debemos irnos- dijo Ginny viendo a Ron

Harry y Ron se quedaron ahí unos minutos esperando, vieron bajar a muchos alumnos de Gryffindor pero no a los del equipo así que decidieron adelantarse, se dirigieron al retrato, cuando se abrió, Ron se exalto al ver quien estaba del otro lado de la puerta discutiendo con la Señora Gorda.

-Weasley…has visto a Hermione- decía un chico de ojos azules

-Te dije que no esta dentro- dijo la Señora Gorda

-No deberías estar apoyando a las serpientes como tu- dijo Ron

La Señora Gorda se dio por vencida y simplemente se paso al cuadro de al lado para conversar con los caballeros que jugaban ajedrez mágico.

-Es una simple pregunta…la han visto? Quedamos de vernos para ir al partido juntos pero no puedo encontrarla- pregunto Adam

-No la he visto desde que intentaba dar explicaciones sin sentido acerca de ti McPhee- dijo Ron saliendo de la Sala Común- así que si me disculpas…- dijo empujando a Adam para que le diera paso

Adam tomo a Ron por la protección del pecho del uniforme y lo empujo contra la pared, lo cual tomo por total sorpresa al pelirrojo ya que por lo general Adam se veía algo…débil

-Escucha Weasley…trato de ser amable contigo porque Hermione te tolera…pero si le haces daño… no tendrás la suerte de recibir explicaciones de ella de nuevo…me entiendes- dijo Adam clavando sus ojos en los del pelirrojo

Ron tomo las manos de Adam y lo empujo lejos de donde lo tenia acorralado

-Tu escucha McPhee!...Crees que recibo esas explicaciones por placer!...te equivocas! Si fuera por mi tu no estarías cerca de ella!.. Pero fue su decisión! mas vale que no vuelvas a tocarme y dejes de meterte en lo que no te importa o te va a pesar- dijo Ron muy rojo y respirando entrecortadamente

-No me digas…de verdad me va a pesar- dijo Adam en un tono burlón

Esta vez Ron había perdido la paciencia, no estaba de humor para tolerar burlas y menos de McPhee…Tomo a Adam por la túnica y lo acerco a el

-Créeme…te va a pesar- le dijo Ron

-Basta Ron- grito Harry jalando a Ron del uniforme y después poniéndose en medio de los dos chicos que jadeaban por el deseo de enfrentarse.

-Tal vez simplemente deberías de ocuparte de tu novia Weasley…no te parece- dijo Adam viendo a Ron a los ojos

-Eso intento…si tan solo ustedes dos dejaran de meterse en asuntos que no les importan…- dijo Ron calmándose y acomodándose el uniforme

Adam simplemente lo vio con una mirada amenazante y parecía que estaba apunto de volver a atacarlo cuando…

-Adam, por favor…Hermione se fue ya al estadio…- dijo Ginny que acababa de salir de la Sala Común con los demás integrantes del equipo

Adam solo se acomodo la túnica y se encamino por un pasillo

-Ron estas bien- dijo Ginny acercándose a su hermano

-Estoy bien…- dijo Ron siguiendo a Adam con la mirada hasta que se perdió.

-Tenemos que irnos- dijo Harry

-Todos afirmaron con la cabeza y se encaminaron al estadio de Quidditch

Hermione caminaba por el corredor limpiando lágrimas de sus mejillas.

-_Estupido Ron!...no queda por mi! Yo intente hablar de manera civilizada…es simplemente que no entiendo que quiere…que quiere de mi?..._ – Hermione respiro profundamente tratando de retener el llanto- _No voy a dejar que me afecte!...menos que me vea llorar!...Dijo que no necesitaba de mi, entonces así va a ser de ahora en adelante-_ pensaba.

Para cuando Hermione llego al estadio, ya estaba repleto y animado por muchos alumnos de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts bañado en los colores de Gryffindor y Slytherin.

Hermione vio que Neville le hacia señas junto con Seamus para que fuera hacia donde ellos estaban, ella los saludo de vuelta, limpio su cara por ultima vez y subió hasta encontrarse con sus amigos.

Pronto ya todo estaba listo, los jugadores se encontraban en sus respectivos vestidores, cada uno en lados contrarios del estadio.

-Recuerden…cuiden los flancos y siempre tengan en mente el atrapar la quaffle- decía Draco Malfoy a su equipo dando vueltas frente a un pizarrón en el vestidor de Slytherin.

-Y siempre estén alerta de los movimientos del contrario de su mismo lado…- decía Harry que hacia lo mismo en el vestidor de Gryffindor.

-Nunca pierdan de vista las bludgers, pueden atravesar una velocidad de 70 km/h pero…- decía Draco

-No más de una altura de 40 metros…- decía Harry -No importa que pase, sabemos que tenemos…-

-Que ganar! Debemos ganar! Esa copa debe ser nuestra! Nos pertenece como los mejores jugadores y representantes de Salazar Slytherin- decía Draco dirigiéndose a sus compañeros de equipo

-El honor de estar en esta final!...hagámoslo como buenos representantes de esta escuela y de Gryffindor- decía Harry

Ambos capitanes trataban de dar ánimos a sus equipos para salir con una gran confianza al campo, lo cual funcionaba ya que pronto todos los jugadores estaban listos para salir y ganar a como de lugar.

Pronto el anunciador tomo su lugar:

-BIENVENIDOS AL PARTIDO FINAL DE QUIDDITCH DE ESTE COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHIZERIA, HOY TENEMOS DOS GRANDES EQUIPOS!...ESTA TARDE SOLO PUEDE SER VALENTIA CONTRA AUDACIA! FUERZA CONTRA VIGOR! SERPIENTES Y LEONES JUNTOS POR ULTIMA VEZ!

Los dos equipos salieron volando de sus vestidores y acomodándose en sus posiciones cubiertos por una gran ovación.

-_Este es el final, el ultimo año… el ultimo partido, se que debemos ganar!...Gryffindor va a ganar-_ pensaba Harry mientras ubicaba con la mirada a Isaías Krum en el campo.

Cuando lo hizo, volteo a ver a Danielle e hizo una seña, O'Brian solo asintió y salio volando para ponerse en una posición de defensa.

-Hey Harry- grito Ron

El ojiverde volteo a ver a su amigo guardián, levanto su pulgar y sonrió alegremente, a lo cual el pelirrojo contesto levantando el pulgar, dando una vuelta final por los aros y colocándose en su posición.

Madame Hooch se acercaba al centro del campo sosteniendo su silbato…

-Quiero un juego limpio! Eso va para todos! Buena suerte y que el juego final empiece- grito la profesora silbando y mandando la quaffle al aire.

-Y la quaffle es tomada por el Justin Collins, cazador de Gryffindor, el cual esquiva las bludgers como si fueran golpes lentos… esquiva a la defensa de Slytherin… mas vale que el guardián este muy atento cuando este cazador se… 10 puntos para Gryffindor- gritaba el anunciador

-Bien- grito Harry desde su escoba tratando de localizar a la snitch.

-Ahora la quaffle esta en manos de Taylor Flint, la pasa al nuevo jugador Isaías Krum el cual la lleva con gran audacia al otro lados del campo…se prepara para tirar y…Que movimiento de la golpeadora Ginny Weasley de Gryffindor- decía el anunciador

Ginny pronto paso la quaffle al Justin el cual la lleva de vuelta al lado de los aros de Slytherin, esta vez el guardián Slytherin, Amy Owen se preparo para el tiro, pero antes de que llegara…

-Una bludger casi tira de su escoba al Justin Collins, Cuidado! Isaías Krum tiene la quaffle de nuevo en sus manos y evade la defensa de Gryffindor con gran audacia y…10 puntos para Slytherin!...que empate, no puedo creer lo que veo!...Isaías Krum ha dejado a la defensa de Gryffindor inmovilizada -

Ron simplemente hizo una mueca y resoplo un poco.

Ginny se adueño de la quaffle y se decidió a ir del otro lado del campo, Isaías Krum se acerco a ella tratando de acorralarla para que soltara la quaffle.

-La golpeadora Ginny Weasley decide subir para evitar al cazador de Slytherin!...están subiendo muy alto y parece que ninguno se da por vencido, vaya esta chica pelirroja si que sabe volar- decía el anunciador

De la nada surgió una bludger que golpeo la escoba de Ginny haciendo que soltara la quaffle, la cual el Krum tomo en el momento.

La escoba de Ginny había sido empujada por el impacto de la bludger haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y que diera vueltas sin control, Ginny sentía que iba a caer cuando…

-Cuidado pelirroja, no querrás perderte todo el partido o si- dijo Draco Malfoy que había detenido la escoba de Ginny.

Ginny simplemente lo miro y se sonrojo ligeramente, respirando rápidamente.

Draco la miraba a los ojos cuando noto que al lado de la oreja de Ginny unas alas pequeñas algo brillantes se movían, pronto acelero tratando de alcanzar la snitch pasando muy cerca de Ginny haciéndola dar una vuelta en su escoba.

Ginny solo se quedo mirando como el rubio se alejaba.

-Ginny!...- grito Harry empujándola para que una bludger no la golpeara

Ginny pronto se alejo de Harry

-No necesito que me cuides Harry!... solo has tu trabajo!...- dijo Ginny mirando a Harry frívolamente

Harry la observo por unos segundos algo confundido y luego volteo abajo, vio la silueta de Draco moviéndose a una velocidad increíble, decidió bajar y solo vio por última vez a Ginny la cual desviaba su mirada.

-Y aquí viene el buscador Harry Potter, capitán del equipo de Gryffindor tratando de alcanzar la snitch y poniéndose lado a lado con el capitán del equipo Slytherin!...están costado con costado! Esto es una gran pelea y… 10 puntos más para Slytherin! Ya vamos 30-10 favor Slytherin-gritaba el anunciador

-_30-10, pero como-_ pensaba Harry mientras peleaba con Malfoy

-Este nuevo cazador de verdad que sabe como jugar, Isaías Krum lo hace de nuevo! Ni siquiera dio tiempo al equipo de Gryffindor de defenderse! 40-10-

-_Que?...demonios debo…tomar la snitch no pueden pasarnos por una gran diferencia o aun con la snitch, ganaran…-_De pronto Harry solo sintió un gran empujón

-Toma eso Potter!...YO la vi primero- dijo Draco

-Lastima que quien la toma gana Malfoy- dijo Harry empujando de vuelta al rubio

-No hablaba de la snitch Potter…- dijo el rubio frenando y subiendo a gran velocidad.

Para cuando Harry se dio cuenta de porque Draco había frenado, una bludger le había pegado en el hombro derecho y luchaba por mantener el equilibrio.

-Y ahora el guardián Ron Weasley lanza la pelota muy lejos, dándosela al Justin el cual la pasa a Justin Collins y este de vuelta a Danielle O'Brian, la cual la pasa a Ginny Weasley quien se encuentra unos metro mas arriba, quien la devuelve a Justin … lo intenta y…10 punto para Gryffindor!...-

-BIEEEEEEEEEEEN- grito Ron desde los aros de Gryffindor- _Ahora tenemos que empatar, esa quaffle no va a pasar por aquí de nuevo porque yo estaré muy atento y …-_

-10 PUNTOS MAS PARA SLYTHERIN- grito el anunciador

-QUE? QUE DEMONIOS!...NOOOO- El pelirrojo tomo su cabeza y se reprimió-; _estupido!...ya! me concentro…-_

-Ron!...ROOOOOON- gritaba Ginny desde su escoba unos metros mas adelante

El pelirrojo solo volteo a verla.

Ginny le hablaba pero Ron no podía escucharla…

-QUE- grito el pelirrojo

-Krum ataca por abajo! Abajo Ron! Abajo! ABAJO-gritaba Ginny haciendo señas con las manos…- _agh!_ _Es inútil…no me escucha!..._-pensaba mientras bajaba para bloquear los ataques de Krum cuando…

-NUESTRA PUNTUACION ES DE 60-20-gritaba el anunciador- ISAIAS KRUM ESTA DEJANDO PERPELEJOS A LOS JUGADORES DE GRYFFNDOR! LES ASEGURO QUE RONALD WEASLEY NISIQUIERA SINTIO LA QUAFFLE-

Que- dijo Ginny- _solo me moví 5 segundos…5 segundos…necesitamos una mejor defensa…donde esta Harry-_ Ginny localizo a Harry a unos cuantos metros y vio que estaba tocando su hombro a causa del golpe de la bludger , lo cual ella no sabia…

-HARRY ACASO NO ESCUCHAS?... ESTAMOS PERDIENDO POR UNA DIFERENCIA DE 40 PUNTOS…-

-70-20- decía le anunciador dejando escapar una gran abucheo por parte de los alumnos.

-UNA DIFERENCIA DE 50 PUNTOS!... PORQUE NO HACES ALGO, NO PODEMOS DEJAR QUE PASE LA DIFERENCIA DE LOS 150 PUNTOS DE LA SNITCH- gritaba Ginny

Harry simplemente volteo a ver a la pelirroja y asintió con la cabeza.

-Creí que te importaba Harry…creí que querías ganar… - la pelirroja observo al ojiverde por unos segundos, hizo una mueca y se decidió entrar nuevamente al juego.

-LA GOLPEADORA DE GRYFFINDOR SE DEJA VER NUEVAMENTE Y MANDA UNA BLUDGER DIRECTAMENTE A LA ESCOBA DE ISAIAS KRUM…LA ESQUIVA, LA PELIRROJA SE APROXIMA VELOZMENTE TRATANDO DE EVITARLE EL PASO PERO…… ISAIAS KRUM LO LOGRA DE NUEVO!…GRYFFINDOR TIENE QUE HACER ALGO O NO PODRAN GANAR NI AUN SI HARRY POTTER ATRAPA LA SNITCH- decía el anunciador

Ron estaba lamentándose nuevamente- Esto se parece tanto a mi primer partido…solo necesito concentrarme…pero…- El pelirrojo clavaba su vista en la tribuna de Gryffindor esperando ver a una castaña apoyándolo, pero no podía verla.

ROOON!...- le gritaba su hermana al pelirrojo- KRUM ATACA POR ABAJO!...debes de bajar un poco mas para poder desviar los tiros…

-CUIDADOOO- grito el pelirrojo viendo que una bludger se acercaba a su hermana por la espalda…

-QUE DESPEJE DE LA GOLPEADORA DE GRYFFINDOR! ESA QUAFFLE IBA DIRECTO A LOS AROS, LA TOMA DANIELLE QUE LA MANDA A JUSTIN, EL CUAL INTENTARA EVITAR LA DEFENSA DE SLYTHERIN PERO!...NO LO LOGRA-

-Abajo…claro!...bajare…-decía Ron mientras se recuperaba del susto por la quaffle que no había visto.

-Estas bien-pregunto la pelirroja

Su hermano solo afirmo con la cabeza respirando profundamente cuando desviaron la mirada hacia una silueta verde que se movía a gran velocidad por encima de los aros.

-Es Malfoy!... donde esta Harry?...- dijo Ron

Ginny solo dio la vuelta y se decidió a ir tras Krum nuevamente.

-HARRY! LA SNITCH- grito el pelirrojo señalando a Draco

Harry que trataba de contener las muecas de dolor, asintió nuevamente con la cabeza como lo había hecho con Ginny y se decidió a volver a entrar al partido.

Fijo su mirada en Draco y se decidió a seguirlo

-Y AQUÍ NUEVAMENTE EL BUSCADOR DE GRYFFINDOR, PRONTO SE COLOCA LADO A LADO CON DRACO MALFOY, POTTER DEBE SABER QUE ATRAPAR LA SNITCH ES LA UNICA POSIBILIDAD DE GRYFFINDOR DE GANAR YA QUE LA DIFERENCIA DE PUNTOS SE HACE MAS GRANDE…-

-_Vamos Harry tu puedes hacerlo…-_ pensaba el pelirrojo mientras bajaba y localizaba a Krum.

-Que tal el hombro Potter- dijo Draco

Harry simplemente lo ignoro y no desviaba su vista de la snitch

-Ohhhh venimos decididos eh?…olvídalo Potter este juego ya esta ganado…- decía Draco mientras alargaba su mano la cual estaba muy cerca de la snitch.

-Y YA VAMOS 80-20! BUENA TACTICA DEL GUARDIAN WEASLEY PERO NO SUFICIENTE CONTRA ISAIAS KRUM! ESTE JUEGO SE ESTA DEFINIENDO RAPIDAMENTE- decía el anunciador

Harry alargo mas su mano izquierda…poniéndose a la par de Draco…

-Y LA GOLPEADORA WEASLEY SE ESTA QUEDANDO ATRÁS MIENTRAS QUE JUSTIN SE ACERCA MAS A TAYLOR FLINT PARA DEJARLO INACTIVO, LA QUAFFLE ESTA EN MANOS DE GALLAGHER, QUIEN LA PASA A KRUM… LO INTENTA NUEVAMENTE…OOOOOOOOOOOOOH! GRAN DEFENSA DEL GUARDIAN DE GRYFFINDOR, AL PARECER GRYFFINDOR EMPIEZA A DESPERTAR- decía el anunciador

-HAZLO HARRY- grito Ron desde los aros…viendo como se alejaba la quaffle de su terreno por el despeje- LA DIFERENCIA SE AGRANDA-

-_Solo un poco más…un poco más…-_pensaba el ojiverde.-_el hombro me esta matando…-_

-_No ganaras esta vez Potter…solo un centímetro mas y eres historia!_- pensaba el rubio mientras aceleraba

-10 PUNTOS MAS PARA SLYTHERIN!...CREO QUE TENDREMOS UN NUEVO CAMPEON- decía el anunciador

-…_solo un poco maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas_… -pensaba Harry

Los dos buscadores se desplazaban a gran velocidad pasando por las tribunas y por detrás de los aros, los alumnos dejaban salir un grito de emoción y de esperanza.

Pronto descendieron muy cerca del césped, tratando de alcanzar la, seguían empujándose uno al otro…y…

-GRYFFINDOR GANA, HARRY POTTER HA ATRAPADO LA SNITCH DESPUES DE QUE LA ESCOBA DE DRACO MALFOY FUE GOLPEADA POR UNA BLUDGER! NO PUEDO CREERLO! LOS LEONES HAN GANADO LA BATALLA- grito el anunciador

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII- grito Ron que había descendido para encontrarse con su amigo ojiverde.

Pronto todo el estadio se había inundado con una gran ovación y decepción por parte de los Slytherin ya que habían quedado abajo por muy pocos puntos.

Todos los integrantes del equipo se habían juntado en el centro de la cancha para celebrar.

-Lo hiciste Harry! Lo hiciste- grito Ginny

-Lo hicimos…- dijo el Harry viendo a la pelirroja a los ojos- lo… hicimos…- decía Harry disminuyendo su voz y acercándose a la pelirroja

-Harry-

Harry se estaba acercando peligrosamente a Ginny…iba a besarla pero…

-BASTA!...- grito la pelirroja- que demonios te pasa-

-Yo…perdóname…no quise…soy…- decía el ojiverde titubeando

-Debo irme… -dijo Ginny empujando ligeramente a Harry y dirigiéndose a los vestidores

-Hey Ginny! Adonde vas? Hay que celebrar- grito su hermano mayor animado para que volviera, lo cual Ginny ignoro.

-AGH!...MI HOMBRO!...- se quejo Harry

-Hay que llevarlo a la enfermería…! Siéntate Harry…- dijo Danielle O'Brian

La pelirroja pasó por los vestidores y se dirigía a la salida más decidida que nunca

-_QUE LE PASA! CREI QUE NO LE IMPORTABA…AHORA QUIERE BESARME…PERO NO PUEDO… NO ES QUE NO ME GUSTE PERO…Draco… Es que Draco!...Draco-_ pensaba Ginny parándose al borde de las escaleras que daban a la salida del estadio.

Draco se encontraba con una bola de chicas de Slytherin que le pedían autógrafos.

La pelirroja comenzó a caminar para alejarse de ahí lo mas pronto posible.

-GINNY- grito el rubio liberándose de las chicas de Slytherin.

Ginny solo suspiro y siguió caminando

-Oye!...Gran juego…no- dijo el rubio parándose enfrente de la pelirroja para hacerla parar.

-Si…gran juego…-dijo Ginny resoplando- ahora si me disculpas…- dijo pasándole por un lado al rubio

Draco la tomo de la mano para detenerla

-Oye…que pasa- dijo el rubio

-No pasa nada…- dijo Ginny evitando la mirada del rubio

-No pasa nada?...acaban de ganar un partido final contra Slytherin…es un gran logro si me preguntas…-dijo Draco dejando ver una amplia sonrisa.

-Harry gano…- dijo Ginny con una mirada incrédula tratando de zafarse de Draco.

-Gryffindor gano! El equipo! No Potter- dijo Draco algo molesto por el comentario- _Lo que tengo que hacer por esta chica…agh…adulación_- pensaba

-Harry tomo la snitch…- dijo Ginny

-Y no lo hubiera logrado sin una golpeadora tras su espalda tan audaz… dijo Draco acercándose a ella- y tan linda…-

-Lo crees?...- dijo ella viendo a Draco a los ojos

-Lo se- dijo el rubio

-Gracias…yo debo irme…estas ocupado…- dijo Ginny desviando la mirada

-Ellas?...solo querían un autógrafo- dijo volteando a ver a las chicas de Slytherin que murmuraban- no es nada…- dijo Draco

-Seguro-

-Claro…Draco Malfoy siempre esta seguro de lo que hace…- dijo viéndola a los ojos.

-Bueno…creo que de todos modos yo…- decía Ginny no muy decidida a quedarse.

-Oye no te dejare ir, te dije que no es nada- dijo Draco tomándola mas fuerte de la mano.

-Pero…- decía la pelirroja

-No te dejare ir…- dijo Draco tomándola del brazo

Ginny lo miro con una mirada algo asustada y extrañada, después de todo era Draco Malfoy, él que se había burlado de su familia por tanto tiempo y… estaba ahí con el apunto de

-_Nooo…! Cálmate Ginny!...respira que esta pasando?...-_ pensaba

-No hasta que me digas que iras al baile conmigo…-dijo Draco sonriéndole

-Que?...- dijo Ginny volteando a ver al estadio…pensando en…

-Se que no tienes pareja, no puedes ponerme peros pelirroja- viéndolo con una mirada con las que muchas chicas de Slytherin soñarían- a menos que no quieras ir…-

-_Esos ojos…ese pelo…yo…-_ pensaba la pelirroja mientras se acercaba más al rubio

_-Que le diré?...LO SIEENTOO!...si eso le diré. SOY UN TONTO! No debí intentar besarla… no después de mi actitud esta mañana y de…el partido y… no puedo creer que lo hiciera! No puedo creer que pensaba que accedería!...Ahora me disculpare y le pediré que…-_ pensaba Harry mientras se acercaba a la salida…seguido por los demás integrantes del equipo que le insistía que fueran a la enfermería.

Harry se quedo helado al ver tal imagen… Draco malfoy estaba…besando a la chica que Harry quería y…ella NO SE OPONIA!...La escoba que traía en su mano izquierda simplemente cayo mientras él dejaba ver unos ojos de odio.

**OK aquí llega el quinto capitulo!**

**Primero que nada muchas gracias por dejar sus r/r, la mayoría han sido felicitaciones y algunas preguntas a las que contestare ahora:**

**Akiratoriyama: Ginny no quiere regresar con Harry…Ginny quiere olvidarse de él, pero siempre queda algo por ahí…Harry quiere algo con ella seguro!... el porque…digamos que tienes q leer los otros capts. Jeje…La cosa aquí con quien-tu-sabes pues en realidad no la tomo muy en cuenta ahorita porque después mas adelante se explicara porque esta tan trankilo y como acabaron las cosas.**

**Maiza Herlo: No puedo revelarte los sentimientos de nadie por nadie, solo te dire que brizna y draco se gustan pero en realidad ahora no hay nada, en cuanto a Ron y a Ginny no hay nada definido…tu le ves algo definido?... yo no..jajaja, tratare d eincluir la escena de la ducha peor creo que sera algo difícil ya que esta clasificado mi fic para todas las edades, pero creeme…nada me gustaría mas…jejeje**

**Lo unico que podemos esperar de Harmione, Ron, Harry y Ginny es un lio que va a estar bien cañon, espero les guste, que tan interesante crees que se ponga el baile?...io me lo imagino pkm, jajaja…tomare en cuenta tus peticiones**

**a-grench: no puedo decirte nada si se enamorara draco o no, por lo pronto como vemos en el capitulo ya la convencio así que veremos que pasa.**

**Gracias Danielle Potter :D, akiratoriyama, a-grench,maiza herlo, lizzy black (my dear friend), cote, risa kun y sta granger, por los comentarios porfavor! Sigan leyendolo, me encanta queme dejen peticiones y sugerencias!**

**Esperen el próximo capitulo por favor!**


	6. EL PLAN?

**CAPITULO 6**

**EL PLAN?**

_Harry se quedo helado al ver tal imagen… Draco malfoy estaba…besando a la chica que Harry quería y…ella NO SE OPONIA!...La escoba que traía en su mano izquierda simplemente cayo mientras él dejaba ver unos ojos de odio._

-Así que eso es lo que querías no Malfoy?...Solo molestarme- dijo Harry acercándose a la pareja

-No Harry! No vale la pena!...- decía Ron tomando a Harry del hombro, pero este se soltó inmediatamente tratando de sostener el dolor

-Tienes algún problema Potter?...- dijo Draco separándose de Ginny y poniéndola detrás de él

-Tu eres mi problema Malfoy!...- decía Harry

Cada vez se acercaban más

-Harry no- decía Justin Collins corriendo para detener lo que sabia que estaba a punto de pasar

-_No lo va a hacer solo para molestarme!...no con ella!...-_pensaba el ojiverde

Pronto Harry dejo caer un puñetazo contra el rubio, Draco lo evito y tomo a Harry por el hombro

-No quiero pelear cara rajada…- _me encantaría poder ganarte, pero no es el momento_…- pensaba

-Ahhhh!... No dejare que la lastimes!...- decía Harry tratando de soportar el dolor de su hombro

-No lo hago…- dijo el rubio volteando a ver a Ginny

Pronto Harry se reincorporo y dio un puñetazo por el otro lado, el cual, el rubio no pudo evitar

Draco cayó al suelo tocando su cara mientras que Harry era sostenido por Justin y Ron

-Basta Harry!...-decía Ron tratando de contener al ojiverde

-Noo…no voy a dejar que juegue así!...-decía Harry que dirigía una mirada de odio al rubio tirado en el piso

-Harry basta!... el no me hace daño!...- dijo Ginny poniéndose de frente a Harry que seguía forcejeando para que lo dejaran aventársele al Slytherin

-Que dices?...-pregunto Harry sin quitar la vista de Draco que se reincorporaba lentamente por el golpe

-Que no me hace daño!...basta…no tienes que ponerte como fiera!...él es…- empezaba Ginny

Draco termino de reincorporarse y se limpiaba la boca ya que había sangrado

-El es mi pareja de baile…- dijo Ginny algo titubeante ya que temía por la reacción de Harry

-Que…- dijo Harry calmándose y viendo a Ginny con unos ojos muy grandes

-Acaso no escuchas Potter…? Soy su pareja de Baile!...- dijo Draco sobandose la cara

Harry solo lanzo una mirada fulminante a la pelirroja y al slytherin, movió sus hombros hacia adelante para que Ron y Justin lo soltaran, dio la vuelta y simplemente se dirigió al castillo.

Justin siguió a Harry para seguir insistiéndole que fuera a la enfermería y Danielle fue tras de ellos.

Ron se quedo viendo a Ginny unos segundos y luego vio a Draco, hizo una mueca recordando las palabras de Hermione el día anterior…

…………FLASH BACK…….

_-A tu novia! Me refiero a Bennet, sabes que es una Slytherin y quieres obligar a tu hermana a que no vea a Malfoy, es como decirle que no coma si tu lo haces- dijo Hermione_

_-BENNET- dijeron Neville y Harry con una cara de sorpresa_

_-Estas con Bennet Ron-pregunto Harry_

_-Si, Bri y yo somos novios-dijo el pelirrojo sin quitar la mirada de los ojos de Hermione._

_-Wow…! Buena elección, esa chica esta muy…-dijo Neville regresando a su comida_

_-Sabes Hermione!...tienes razón!...no puedo prohibirle a mi hermana menor que haga algo que yo hago…por lo tanto puede seguir viendo a Malfoy porque yo no dejare de ver a Briana- dijo Ron dándose la vuelta y dejando a Hermione con la palabra en la boca_

………..FIN DE FLASH BACK……….

-Que es lo que estas viendo?...- dijo Draco mientras se terminaba de limpiar la cara con un pañuelo

-Nada…- volteo a ver a su hermana- No veo nada- dijo Ron mientras caminaba detrás de sus compañeros de equipo.

Mientras tanto en la enfermería

-Como demonios se hizo esto Sr. Potter?...- dijo la Sra. Pomfrey

-Bueno…como sabe…hoy fue el partido final de Quidditch…y…- empezaba Harry

-Ahhh…claro, le encanta ser golpeado por bludgers, no es así?...tome esto- dijo dándole un pequeño vaso con una poción roja brillante

-No lo hice a propósito…- dijo Harry algo ruborizado y viendo de forma extraña la sustancia para después tomarla y hacer una mueca espantosa

-Bueno, pues déjeme decirle que tardará un poco en volver a usar su brazo de forma normal de nuevo, tendrá que quedarse esta noche aquí…-Volteo a ver a los tres Gryffindor que estaban del otro lado de la cama de Harry- las visitas se acaban en diez minutos…- tomo el frasco donde estaba la poción que le dio a Harry y se fue al otro lado de la enfermería.

-Que bueno que no fue nada grave…solo una fractura leve-decía Justin

-No entiendo como pudiste seguir jugando así…- dijo Danielle

-Claro!...cualquiera se hubiera rendido pero tu no!... buen trabajo amigo- dijo el pelirrojo dándole una palmada en el…hombro

-AHHH!...- grito Harry

Danielle le dio un golpe disimulado en la espalda a Ron

-Lo siento…se me olvido…- dijo Ron haciendo una mueca de dolor por el golpe.

-Harry!...vine lo mas pronto que pude!...me dijeron que tenias una fractura…- decía Hermione que llegaba junto con Adam a la enfermería

-Esta bien Herm…ya la señora Pomfrey me dijo que debía quedarme la noche, estaré bien para mañana- dijo el ojiverde

-Que suerte Potter!...buen partido…- dijo Adam

-Gracias McPhee… Slytherin no estuvo tan mal…- dijo Harry

Todos rieron por el comentario mientras que Ron tiraba una mirada asesina a Adam

-Bueno si me disculpan, solo vine a traer a la adorable chica, tengo algunas cosas que estudiar…- dijo el ojiazul

-Seguro que no necesitas ayuda- pregunto Hermione ago ruborizada

-Estoy seguro…nos vemos mañana…cuídate Potter- dijo Adam que miro a Ron unos segundos para después salir por la puerta de la enfermería.

-Gracias…- dijo Harry mientras tocaba su hombro.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, hasta que por fin Hermione que trataba de evadir la mirada de Ron dijo:

-Y donde esta Ginny-

Harry simplemente hizo una mueca y no contesto

-Ella…esta con…su pareja de baile…-dijo Danielle

-Su?...- volteo a ver a Harry…- Ohh Harry lo siento mucho…- dijo Hermione

-Esta bien, creo que lo mejor será que vaya solo al estupido baile, después de todo, no creo que ya con una semana que falta consiga a alguien- dijo el ojiverde desesperanzado y levantando los hombros

-No tienes pareja- pregunto Danielle

-Pues…considerando que la prospecta acaba de besarse con el Slytherin mas detestable de toda la escuela supongo que no- dijo Harry tratando de levantarse los ánimos

-No te preocupes…ya encontraras a alguien…o puedes ir conmigo y con Adam…- dijo Hermione

-No estoy seguro Hermione …no quisiera…interrumpir…cuando…bueno…- decía el ojiverde titubeando algo ruborizado

Hermione parecía no entender…hasta que…

-Ohhh no Harry…de verdad no hay problema, yo no pensaba…- decía Hermione totalmente ruborizada, hasta que volteo a ver a Ron que parecía muy atento a la platica…-Sabes… tienes razón, después de todo…No sabemos que pueda pasar en ese baile- termino a castaña viendo a Ron algo desafiante.

-Oye…si no tienes pareja…tal vez…yo…-empezaba Danielle

-Podrías conseguirme con quien ir- decía Harry emocionado- seria excelente-

-Bueno…es que yo…tampoco tengo pareja Harry…- dijo Danielle finalmente muy ruborizada.

-De verdad no tienes pareja- dijo Justin

-No…- dijo Danielle

-_Tal vez yo pueda invitarla y_…- pensaba Harry

-Yo tampoco!...oye…te gustaría ir a Hogsmade mañana por una cerveza de mantequilla o un té-dijo Justin

-Claro…me encantaría- dijo Danielle aliviada

-Las visitas se terminaron…deben marcharse- dijo la Sra. Pomfrey que se dirigía hacia la cama de Harry- Potter…recuéstate- dijo mientras se abría paso entre todos los Gryffindor para pasar a recostar a Harry

-No…espere…yo…todavía no terminó de hablar con ellos…- decía Harry mientras seguía a la Sra. Pomfrey con la mirada ya que empujaba a todos a la salida.

-No es hora de platicar, debes descansar si quieres estar bien para los EXTASIS el lunes!...ahora recuéstate- dijo la Sra. Pomfrey con una voz algo mas brusca

Harry obedeció ya que había sacado a sus compañeros y se quedo pensando en ese baile…debería de ir solo, después de todo, nadie dijo que tenia que ir con pareja, solo debía presentarse y le darían su diploma…

-_No le veo el caso…hay cosas mas importantes que conseguir con quien ir…No es como si necesitara…yo… esa poción ya causa efectos…creo que… yo…-_ pensaba Harry para después de unos segundos quedarse dormido

Mientras tanto en la Sala común de Slytherin…

-Vaya! Era tiempo de que llegaras no crees?...- dijo Briana Bennet

-Acompañe a Hermione a la enfermería a ver a Potter…no creo que te moleste que investigue como va las cosas con los Gryffindor o si- dijo Adam

-Oye!...dijimos que a las 2 aquí…sin faltas…-dijo Draco Malfoy

-No podía despertar sospechas de una reunión secreta…no lo crees?...- contesto el ojiazul

El rubio solo lo vio de manera amenazante mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía a un sillón cercano a la chimenea

-Bueno…ya que la mayoría lleva por lo menos la primera parte del plan creo que debemos definir el siguiente paso- dijo Draco

-Bueno, no hay problema… dejamos que Potter tomara la snitch…Gryffindor gano…- dijo Isaías Krum con una mirada despreciativa al rubio

-Todos sabemos eso…- dijo Flint con una mirada enojada

-Calma…era necesario…después de todo ya nos vamos de esta escuela inmunda, no necesitamos demostrarle nada a nadie, aunque un triunfo mas, no nos hubiera pesado…- dijo Zabini que estaba sentado al lado de Elizabeth Sparrow

-Pues…con Weasley no hubo mayor problema, y creo que tu tampoco tuviste ningún problema con …esa pelirroja…por lo que escuche- dijo Briana

-No hubo problema tampoco, esas Gryffindor ven un poco de amabilidad y caen solas…- dijo Draco acercándose a Briana- no como las Slytherin que me gustan…verdad-

Briana solo acaricio la nuca del rubio y continuo

-No se que le ve a esa sangre sucia… ni se lo que Granger piense pero estoy segura de que sufre…- dijo Briana con una sonrisa digna de una Slytherin- no es así McPhee-

-Que- dijo Adam

-Ella sufre…no es así-dijo Briana

-Si…ella… sufre…gracias a tu gran papel de arpía insensible- dijo Adam sonriéndole sarcásticamente a Briana

Briana se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a Adam…

-Te crees muy listo no McPhee?...- dijo Briana

Adam se mantenía cabizbajo

Briana se recargo en los soportes del sillón donde estaba Adam, saco su varita y la puso debajo de la barbilla del ojiazul para levantarle la cara.

-No vuelvas a pasarte de listo conmigo…sabes que no te conviene…no es así- dijo Briana

Adam solo la veía a sus obscuros ojos tratando de entender lo que decía.

-No se de que me hablas…- dijo Adam

-Claro que sabes!... Porque no nos lo dices…? Eh! McPhee- dijo Briana levantando la voz y alejándose de donde estaba Adam

-Briana basta!...lo necesitamos- dijo Elizabeth desde su asiento

-Te repito que no se de que me hablas- dijo Adam levantando una ceja como desafiando a Briana

-No me digas que no sientes nada por la sangre sucia McPhee!… Vi como la miraba el otro día!...-volteo a ver a Adam- Sabia que había algo raro en ti! No puedes llevar a cabo una sencilla orden…no voy a dejar que eches abajo todo el plan- dijo Briana acercándose desafiante al ojiazul que ya se había levantado de su asiento

-Vamos Bri…cálmate…- dijo Draco que había tomado a la chica de pelo negro por los hombros alejándola de McPhee

Adam se quedo parado viendo como el rubio devolvía a Briana a su asiento

-McPhee…confiamos en ti porque…eres un Slytherin, y acordaste seguir con el plan, pero creo que…la sangre sucia se te esta yendo un poco de las manos…- dijo Draco tratando de comprender lo que pasaba

-A mi no se me va nada de las manos-dijo Adam levantando su voz

-Entonces apégate al plan!...sabes que no debes de meter los sentimientos en esto…- dijo Draco

-Lo se y no lo hago- dijo Adam

-Lo haces!...-dijo Briana desde su asiento

-El plan es que ellos se enamoren de nosotros!…- decía Adam

-Ellos!...no tu!...- dijo Elizabeth

-Y sabes que no debes de atacarlos! El plan es hacerlos sufrir sin necesidad de usar la fuerza bruta! No dejes que…tus instintos te engañen- dijo Draco

-Lo se- dijo Adam

-Entonces contrólate mejor! Atacar a Weasley no fue muy buena idea- dijo Zabini que se había levantado para evitar una pelea

-Un momento…como supieron que pelee con Weasley- dijo Adam levantándose de su asiento

-Eso no importa!...el punto es que te apegues al plan…hicimos un acuerdo y a nosotros no nos gusta que nos queden mal McPhee- dijo Draco acercándose mucho a Adam de forma desafiante

Adam solo respiro profundamente

-De acuerdo…- dijo en un susurro

-No volverás a tocar a Weasley…- dijo Zabini

-No- dijo el ojiazul

-Dejaras que la sangre sucia se enamore de ti…es todo!...- dijo Draco

-Esta bien…- dijo Adam

-Entonces estamos de acuerdo… ahora si me disculpan… tengo una cita- dijo Elizabeth Sparrow que se levantaba de su asiento.

-Una cita?...- dijo Zabini

-No te preocupes…no es lo que crees- dijo Elizabeth

-De verdad?...-dijo Zabini tomando a la chica por la cintura

-Deberías confiar en tu pareja de baile…no- dijo Elizabeth dándole un beso en los labios y saliendo de la Sala Común

-No veo porque ella es la que debe salir a las "citas"…- dijo Zabini algo enfadado

-Porque ella fue la que consiguió las "citas"…son necesarias para el plan…- dijo Draco

-Además…no confía en nadie mas de aquí para hacer lo que hace- dijo Briana

-Bueno…prosigamos con el plan…- dijo Draco sentándose

Mientras tanto en un pasillo no muy lejos de la Sala Común de Slytherin

-Vaya…creí que nunca llegarías-

-Llegue y es lo que cuenta- dijo Elizabeth Sparrow que llegaba con un paso apresurado

-Y…-

-Todo sigue en orden, el plan seguirá tal y como lo planeamos- dijo Elizabeth

-Perfecto… yo te haré saber lo que necesitas mañana por la tarde-

-No hay problema solo dime donde- dijo Elizabeth

-Cerca del bosque, en un llano al lado del lago… ahí estará bien-

-Hora- pregunto la Slytherin

-La de siempre-

-Ahí estaré- dijo Elizabeth

-Yo también… no olvides…el pago-

-No te arrepentirás- dijo la Slytherin dejando ver una fría sonrisa.

El día siguiente, Domingo…en al enfermería, Harry Potter se despertaba, vio su reloj y eran las 5 de la mañana, vio al lado de su cama una silueta hermosa, tenia el pelo rubio hermoso hasta media espalda y estaba sentada al lado de su cama leyendo "corazón de bruja" donde había un articulo acerca de vestidos para fiesta, al parecer esta chica aprecia muy entretenida, Harry aun no podía ver bien la cara de la chica ya que no traía puestos su anteojos peor no quería ponérselos y quitar a la chica de aquel trance en que se encontraba y que se veía tan linda.

-Oh…despertaste!...hola…como te sientes- dijo la joven que dejaba la revista en el buró que estaba al lado de la cama y levantándose para acercarse mas a Harry

-Hola…lo siento, no quise interrumpir- dijo el ojiverde

-Ohh…eso…esta bien, no hay problema, estoy aquí para atenderte- dijo la chica dándole los anteojos a Harry

-Gracias…- dijo Harry, cuando se puso los anteojos pudo ver bien el rostro de la hermosa chica, tenia bellísimas facciones y olía tan bien… dejando a Harry mudo.

-Bueno, creo que debería presentarme ya que estaré cuidándote por el resto del día, soy Christine…Christine Vonlagh, pero puedes llamarme Von…me gusta mas- dijo la chica- soy la ayudante de la Sra. Pomfrey en los fines de semana-

-Yo…yo…-al parecer Harry se había quedado sin palabras.

-Tu eres Harry Potter…no es así- dijo la chica sirviendo un poco de la poción que la Sra. Pomfrey le había dado a Harry el día anterior en un pequeño vaso

Harry toco su cicatriz

-Si…esa marca no es fácil de ocultar- dijo Christine

Harry seguía sin palabras, pero finalmente logro articular unos sonidos breves que sonaban como un… "mucho gusto"

-Igualmente- dijo Christine dándole el vaso a Harry

-Y…- empezaba el ojiverde

-Vaya! Por fin palabras- dijo Christine riéndose lo cual provoco que Harry se ruborizara mas de lo que ya estaba

-A que casa perteneces- dijo Harry tratando de calmarse

-Soy Gryffindor- dijo Christine volviendo a sentarse- voy en cuarto año

-Es increíble que nunca te viera antes- dijo Harry

-Bueno, siempre he estado ahí…y tú también, eres fácil de identificar…- dijo la rubia tomando la revista nuevamente- Ahora tomate la poción…-

Harry despertó del sueño de ver a Christine para voltear a ver la repugnante poción por unos segundos y después la tomo.

-Oye buen partido el de ayer Harry…- dijo Christine inesperadamente

-Lo crees- dijo Harry recostándose

-Claro!... que esperaban con un buscador como tu- dijo la rubia

-Gracias…- dijo el ojiverde

-Particularmente me gusta mucho el Quidditch… creo que es un juego de lo mas genial…- dijo Christine

-De verdad- dijo Harry animado- es muy raro que a una chica…a parte de las que juegan, les guste el quidditch- dijo el ojiverde con una cara de fascinación enorme

-Bueno, encontraste a una- dijo la rubia sonrojándose un poco

Harry empezaba a dormitar por la poción

-Sabes, de verdad es increíble que no te viera antes…- dijo Harry viéndola de arriba abajo

-Como te dije… siempre he estado ahí…- dijo Christine que se levantaba para quitarle los anteojos al Gryffindor

Cuando iba a quitárselos, Harry tomo inesperadamente su mano.

Te gustaría ir a Hogsmade a tomar una taza de te mas tarde- dijo el ojiverde ya con los ojos cerrados

-Me encantaría- dijo Christine quitándole los anteojos

-Bien…esta no se me va ir…no esta oportunidad…-dijo Harry que parecía que ya hablaba mas en sueños que en la vida real

Christine solo sonrió y puso los anteojos en el buró para después sentarse y tomar de nuevo la revista.

**Bueno hasta aquí llega el capitulo 6, espero que les guste, y que se hayan quedado un poco mas intrigados, después de todo…tenia que meter a Christine en la escena!**

**Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios y prometo subir el otro capitulo lo mas pronto que pueda, lo prometo, en cuanto a comentarios y demás, bueno esperen, ya en el otro capitulo vendrán los extasis y el gran baile, ojala les gusten!**

**Dejen sus r/r PORFAVOOOOOOOR! Aunque sea para criticarme! Para lo q sea peor dejenme sus r/r ok?**

**Gracias por los aplausos del partido de Quidditch, temia q no me saliera bien peor que bueno q les gusto y que gano Gryffindor lo se, los Sly somos mas ley pero todo era parte del plan! Jejejeje**


	7. Es real!

**CPT 7**

**Es real!**

Harry despertó unas horas mas tarde y no vio la hermosa silueta que había visto antes de dormirse, solo vio como la Sra. Pomfrey iba de un lado a otro de la enfermería.

Señora…señora Pomfrey…?- dijo Harry somnoliento.

Ah Potter!- dijo la señora Pomfrey acercándose a la cama del Gryffindor-como te sientes…?- termino.

Donde…donde esta…?- dijo Harry.

Mas bien dirás, donde estas…estas en la enfermería Potter- dijo la Señora examinándole el hombro a Harry.

No… si se donde estoy…donde esta?- pregunto Harry.

Donde esta quien Potter?- dijo la Señora mirando a Harry con extrañeza.

Christine… su asistente- dijo Harry algo desesperado

La Señora Pomfrey no decía nada y solo se le quedaba viendo a Harry con una extrañeza pocas veces vista.

_Ohh por favor! Que no haya sido una aparición…no, no pudo haber sido una aparición!...tuvo que haber sido real! La toque!-_pensaba el ojiverde- Pero yo…yo…la vi- dijo

Potter…no tengo idea de lo que me estas diciendo!- dijo la Sra. Pomfrey- creo que la poción te cayo mal- dijo finalmente checando el vaso que estaba en el buró cerca de la cama.

No…yo se lo que vi…- dijo el ojiverde

Pues yo no tengo asistente Potter, no necesito de una- dijo la Señora Pomfrey algo indignada

No puede ser posible…- dijo Harry en un susurro para si

Claro que si!...Lo he hecho desde hace muchos años y puedo seguir haciéndolo sin ayuda alguna- dijo la Señora Pomfrey levantando la voz muy indignada

No, no lo digo por usted es solo que…- decía Harry

Que?- dijo la Señora Pomfrey- solo que que?

Olvídelo…puedo irme?- dijo Harry finalmente con un cara analizadora

Veamos…- La señora Pomfrey reviso el hombro del Gryffindor muy minuciosamente- Creo que estarás bien, solo no hagas mucho esfuerzo, esta bien?- dijo finalmente

Gracias…- dijo Harry levantándose de la cama y tomando su ropa para cambiarse

Cuando se cambio, Harry no podía dejar de pensar en aquella cara angelical que había visto en la madrugada, tomo sus anteojos del buró y se los puso, camino hacia la salido viendo para todos lados como queriendo encontrara a aquella rubia.

No hay nadie mas Potter…- dijo la Señora Pomfrey a lo lejos- si te sientes mal en cualquier momento ven a verme, esta bien?-

Si…Gracias…yo…no buscaba a nadie- dijo el ojiverde- _Perfecto, ahora piensa que estoy loco…- _pensó

El Gryffindor salio de la enfermería, se dirigía a la sala común de su casa viendo para todos lados buscando a aquella rubia, cuando se encontró con una pareja.

Harry!...finalmente la Señora Pomfrey te dejo salir…íbamos a verte- dijo Ron Weasley que iba tomado de la mano con Briana Bennet.

Si Harry, íbamos en camino- dijo Briana

Hola…si, me encuentro mejor…hola Briana- dijo el ojiverde

Te sucede algo?-pregunto el pelirrojo viendo una cara de confusión en su amigo

No….es solo que me paso algo de lo mas raro…-comenzó Harry, pero volteo a ver a Briana, la cual se veía muy entretenida en la pared- te contare luego- termino

Pero, estas bien?- pregunto nuevamente el chico pelirrojo

No han visto a una chica rubia por aquí o si?- pregunto Harry

La pareja volteo a verse, y negó con la cabeza.

Es que estoy seguro de que la vi…- dijo Harry volteando a ver a todos lados

No hemos visto a nadie por aquí Harry, es domingo por la tarde, la mayoría están en Hogsmade- dijo Briana con un tono de extrañeza algo exagerado

Pero ella estaba aquí…olvídenlo- dijo el ojiverde mientras se alejaba de la pareja por un pasillo

Que le pasara?- dijo Ron

No lo se…tal vez sigue algo aturdido por la poción- dijo Briana

Tal vez eso sea…- dijo Ron

Ron… sabes…no hay nadie en la escuela…- dijo Briana

Lo se- dijo el pelirrojo que comenzaba a ver a todos lados como tratando de encontrar lo que Harry no veía

Es necesario que me tomes de la mano?- dijo Briana

Lo siento…- dijo Ron volteando a ver a la Slytherin a los ojos

Sigues haciéndolo- dijo Briana

Que?-

Tomándome de la mano- dijo la chica de pelo oscuro

Ron finalmente la soltó

Te molesta?- dijo Ron

Que me tomes de la mano?- dijo Briana

Si-

No en realidad… es solo que lo que estamos haciendo es apariencia, no es así, para que dar una apariencia si no hay a quien dársela?- dijo Briana

Ron se paro en seco

_Acaso es solo eso?...no le gusto ni lo mas mínimo?-_ pensaba el pelirrojo

Que te pasa?- dijo Briana

No me pasa nada- dijo Ron- _No creo que solo por hacerle pasar un mal rato a Hermione este conmigo, muchos chicos de Slytherin y mas casas morirían por estar con ella, y ella…esta conmigo_- pensaba

Ron…estas bien?- pregunto la Slytherin

Si…claro…estoy bien, por que no habría de estarlo?- dijo Ron notablemente nervioso

Estas…mas rojo que de costumbre- dijo Briana dejando caer una pequeña carcajada

Que?- pregunto Ron tocando su cara y dándose cuenta de que se había puesto muy nervioso.

Que te pasa?- pregunto de nuevo la Slytherin- si no me lo vas a decir puedo irme- dijo dándose la vuelta

No!...es solo que me di cuenta de algo- dijo Ron- _tal vez le gusto…no puedo negar que me siento muy atraído por ella… es linda, y le gusta estar conmigo y…-_pensaba

Vienes o no?- dijo Briana algo desesperada

Si…si…- dijo Ron mas seguro

Caminaron por un pasillo que los dirigía a la salida del castillo y cuando salieron Ron volvió a tomarle la mano.

Dime Bri…a ti…-comenzó Ron.

Briana se paro en seco al sentir que Ron le tomaba la mano y volteo a ver al pelirrojo

A ti te gustaría…bueno tu sabes…es decir…- titubeaba Ron

_Que es lo que esconde este Weasley…? Porque de repente esta tan rojo?...Será que de verdad le gusto?...nooooo… pensara que me gusta? nadie puede ser tan estupido_- pensaba Briana mientras veía atentamente al pelirrojo el cual ya estaba tan rojo como su cabellera.

Olvídalo!...-dijo Ron finalmente- _Que estupido soy!...claro que no le gusto, es una Slytherin!..no podría gustarle, solo me tiene lastima, eso es! Lastima_!-pensó y soltó la mano de Briana.

Sabes? Ese es tu problema! No puedes decir las cosas tal y como las piensas, o tal vez piensas demasiado!...Porque no por una vez en tu vida dices lo que tienes que decir!- dijo la Slytherin como si estuviera regañando al Gryffindor

No es eso!...yo no pienso demasiado las cosas!- dijo el pelirrojo y siguió caminando

Briana lo siguió

Claro que si!...lo haces! Y ni cuenta te das…o porque no me dices lo que pensabas eh!- dijo Briana que seguía al pelirrojo

Porque es algo que no puede ser, algo que no existe!- dijo Ron sin detenerse ni volteando a ver a Briana

Oh! Vamos! Por algo que no existe te pusiste tan rojo!- dijo Briana

Esto hizo que el pelirrojo se detuviera en seco esta vez

Lo sabia! Algo traes en mente y…!- comenzaba Briana

Briana no termino de decir lo que tenia pensado ya que el pelirrojo se había dado la vuelta, la había tomado por los costados de la cara y le había plantado un beso tan impulsivo que Briana no podía creerlo.

Cuando se separaron, Briana se quedo viendo al pelirrojo a los ojos con una extrañeza nunca vista.

Nos vamos?-dijo el pelirrojo soltando la cara de Briana y tendiéndole la mano para que continuaran con su camino.

En ese momento Briana se abrazo al pelirrojo por el cuello, lo empujo contra la pared y lo beso nuevamente de manera muy tierna.

_Que pasa?...será que de verdad?...-_pensaba Ron

Ejem! Ejem!...interrumpimos?- decía una hermosa castaña que venia seguida de un ojiazul muy apuesto.

La pareja pareció no notarla y siguieron con el tierno beso en el que se encontraban.

Oigan…! Pueden parar un segundo? Solo queremos saber si…-decía Adam

Perdón?...decían algo?- dijo Briana que no dejaba de abrazar a Ron el cual parecía hipnotizado.

Han visto a Harry!...Fuimos a la enfermería y ya no esta ahí- dijo Hermione notablemente enojada.

Oh…Harry…bueno él…se sintió mejor y…- comenzaba Ron

Y no sabemos donde esta Granger…ahora si nos disculpas…estábamos en medio de algo- dijo la Slytherin y volvió a darle otro beso a Ron

Puedo verlo, gracias…- bufo la castaña que se daba la vuelta y caminaba al lado contrario del pasillo mientras Adam se quedaba viendo a la pareja con asco.

Se te ofrecía algo McPhee?- dijo Ron despectivamente

Adam podía observar como Briana lo miraba con una cara de desprecio mientras besaba a Ron y haciendo señales con los ojos para que no dejara ir a Hermione.

Adam…vienes?- dijo Hermione que ya se encontraba a una distancia considerable de ellos.

Adam no contesto y simplemente dio la vuelta no sin antes dirigir una mirada amenazadora a la Slytherin abrazada del pelirrojo. Camino en dirección a donde se encontraba Hermione

Estas bien?- pregunto la castaña que veía como el ojiazul se ponía rojo de coraje

El Slytherin no contesto y simplemente tomo a Hermione de la mano y la jalo para que siguiera caminando lejos de la escena.

Oye a donde vamos?- dijo finalmente Hermione que veía como se alejaban de aquel pasillo y se dirigían a la entrada del castillo

Debo irme- dijo Ron tratando de calmarse y dejar de besar a Briana- Debo de ir con Harry, debo preguntarle algo-

Si, esta bien…ya se fueron de todos modos- dijo Briana viendo como Adam y Hermione tomaban otro pasillo

Sabes que el primer beso…yo…-dijo el pelirrojo

Lo se…-dijo Briana sonriéndole picaramente a Ron

El pelirrojo sonrió y tomo el camino opuesto al que habían tomado Hermione y Adam.

Cuando Hermione y Adam salieron, el Slytherin se paro y se quedo observando el cielo.

Hermoso no?- dijo Adam

Adam, te encuentras bien?- dijo la castaña

Claro…por que lo preguntas?- dijo el ojiazul

Hace casi cinco minutos estabas muy enojado y ahora, solo viendo el cielo te encuentras de lo mejor…es algo extraño si me lo preguntas- dijo la Gryffindor que comenzaba a caminar rumbo al bosque

Raro?- pregunto Adam- Crees que soy raro?-

No, eres diferente- dijo Hermione sentándose cerca de un árbol

Lo crees de verdad?- dijo Adam

Si…de verdad, para serte franca…no pareces un Slytherin- dijo Hermione

Lo se, me lo dicen muy seguido...- dijo Adam sentándose y acercándose a Hermione poco a poco

De verdad?...Bueno creo que no hay razones por las cuales estés en esa casa- dijo Hermione

Como lo sabes?-pregunto el oiazul

Yo…solo lo se- dijo Hermione

_Saber que?...Cree que me entiende?...Yo no lo creo…no soy tan sencillo de deducir_-pensaba el Slytherin- _Debo de pensar las cosas….no puedo dejar que mis impulsos se apropien de mi, no quiero otra escenita con Bennet y Malfoy_-

Que piensas?- dijo Hermione-no me lo digas, creo que lo se…hace tan poco que te conozco, no debería pretender conocerte, cierto?-

_Cierto…di que es cierto!-_pensaba Adam- No, esta bien, después de todo, el tiempo que llevamos de conocernos se me hace como si te conociera de años atrás- dijo el ojiazul

Lo crees así?... vaya! Te das cuentas de muchas cosas en tan poco tiempo, me encantaría poder hacer eso- dijo Hermione que observaba el lago a lo lejos

A que te refieres?- pregunto Adam

_Estupida!...sabes que te hubiera gustado darte cuenta de las cosas con Ron desde antes pero no se lo vas a decir, no después de que él te ha ayudado tanto, di algo di algo!- _pensaba- Solo que me hubiera gustado darme cuenta de que nos llevamos tan bien antes- dijo finalmente sonriendo

Si, a mi también- dijo el Slytherin

_Porque no puedo sacar la imagen de esa arpía besando a Ron?...porque no puedo si tengo tan buena oportunidad de ser feliz con Adam?...Estoy segura que por lo menos le gusto…No me hubiera invitado al baile si no fuera así…tengo que dejar de verlo tan fijamente, creerá que soy impulsiva o algo así_- pensaba Hermione mientras desviaba su mirada a su mano

_Que me pasa con esta chica?...no es diferente a las demás…es mas! Es una Sangre Sucia…aunque jamás podría llamarla así, y lo que es peor, creo que es la única que me entiende, aunque no sepa todo de mi…yo…NO PUEDO ENAMORARME DE ELLA…pero…es tan…tan…- _pensaba Adam que volteaba a ver su mano al igual que la Gryffindor

Harry entraba a la Sala Común después de haber dado un paseo por la gran mayoría de los pasillos del colegio

_No pudo haber desaparecido así como así...yo la vi, la toque!-_ pensaba el ojiverde entrando por el retrato de la Dama Gorda y rascándose la cabeza y dejando ver una cara de preocupación enorme.

Vaya, pero si es Harry Potter de nuevo- dijo una chica rubia que se levantaba de un sillón cercano a la chimenea lo cual hizo que Harry se detuviera.

_Es un espejismo, ya imagino cosas_- pensó sin voltear a ver el origen de la voz y comenzó a caminar de nuevo

Harry…te encuentras bien?- dijo Christine

Harry volteo a verla

Eres real…- dijo Harry en un susurro

Claro que soy real, porque no habría de serlo?- dijo la rubia

Olvídalo, no es nada- dijo Harry sonriendo y ruborizándose un poco

Estas seguro, quieres un poco de agua?- dijo Christine algo confudida

Un momento….no eres la asistente de la Sra. Pomfrey- dijo Harry haciendo que la Gryffindor se quedara callada

Yo…yo…- empezaba Christine

Pero estabas ahí, me dijiste que lo eras…- dijo Harry

Yo…-

Que buscas de mi?- dijo Harry- creí que me había vuelto loco al ver que eras tan…real y solo yo podía verte…o algo parecido-

Creías que era un fantasma o algo así?- dijo Christine sin poder evitar soltar una risita muy dulce

Harry se ruborizo un poco

Bueno yo…yo… no estamos hablando de eso…el punto es por que me dijiste que eras asistente de la Sra. Pomfrey?- dijo el ojiverde finalmente reincorporándose

No tiene importancia Harry…- dijo Christine que se acercaba a la chimenea

Si la tiene…estoy algo confundido…- dijo Harry que se acercaba también a los sillones cercanos a la chimenea

Por favor, no lo estés…puedo explicarlo, esta bien?- dijo Christine que se sentó en uno de los sillones e invitaba a Harry a sentarse a su lado

Harry lo pensó un momento como si todavía dudara que Christine era real o no, y finalmente se sentó.

Harry..yo… te dije eso porque… supe lo que paso en el partido y creí que…era una oportunidad buena para conocerte- dijo Christine muy ruborizada

Pero… todo eso solo para conocerme?- pregunto el ojiverde

Se que es estupido, pero…de verdad tenia ganas de conocerte y como nunca me notabas, creí que era el momento adecuado…estas molesto?- pregunto Christine

Molesto?...- dijo Harry- _Todo solo para conocerme, es tan linda…-_pensaba- Claro que no, pero créeme no necesitabas hacer eso para que te notara…- dijo

Claro que si…es decir, siempre estabas ahí, pero nunca me veías…y yo…creo que…eres una muy buena persona..y…- comenzaba a titubear la rubia

Oye- dijo el ojiverde tocando la mano de la rubia-esta bien…que me dices de esa ida a Hogsmade?- dijo Harry algo ruborizado.

Por alguna extraña razón, se sentía muy cómodo con aquella chica que acababa de conocer, el hecho de que ella estuviera nerviosa también lo hacia sentirse mas seguro.

La rubia sonrió y se levanto para dirigirse a la entrada de la sala Común justo cuando se abrió y por ella entro Ron.

Ron!...- dijo Harry

Hola…Harry necesito preguntarte algo- dijo el pelirrojo como no notando a la chica que se encontraba con su amigo

Ron déjame presentarte a Christine, la chica que buscaba hace un rato, recuerdas? Es real…la ves?- dijo Harry emocionado

Si Harry…puedo…- dijo el pelirrojo quedándose embobado por la figura y por la cara de aquella chica- verla…hola…soy …- decía el pelirrojo

Eres Ron Weasley…dijo Christine

Si…como…?- dijo Ron

Eres guardián del equipo de Gryffindor…felicidades…- dijo Christine que se notaba lago nerviosa frente a Ron

Se dieron la mano y finalmente Harry pregunto

Que es lo que querías preguntarme?- dijo Harry

Ahh…puede esperar…no hay problema, a donde van?- dijo el pelirrojo

Vamos a Hogsmade- contesto Christine antes de que Harry lo hiciera

Oh ya veo, tal vez Briana y yo los alcancemos en un rato mas…no hay nada que hacer por aquí en Domingo- dijo el pelirrojo

Bueno creo que mañana comienzan sus EXTASIS, no es así? Dijo Christine

Vaya que estas enterada, así es…pero no tengo humor de estudiar, además adivinación ya esta resuelto- dijo Ron

Pero… siempre es mejor repasar antes de un examen…no lo crees así Harry?- dijo la rubia

Harry se noto algo extrañado

Si…si claro… siempre es bueno…- dijo el ojiverde

Bueno… diviértanse- dijo Ron que se veía algo extrañado también.

Claro!- dijo Christine que jalo a Harry para salir de la Sala Común.

_Wow…que chica_-pensó el pelirrojo dirigiéndose a la chimenea cuando escucho pasos que bajaban por las escaleras del cuarto de las chicas.

Ya se fueron?- pregunto una pelirroja que bajaba con los brazos cruzados dirigiéndose a Ron

**Bueno se que vana matarme porque todavía no empiezan los EXTASIS pero tenia que dejar unas cosas claras antes de que comenzaran, como la actuación de Christine y demás!**

**Ahora muchas gracias por sus reviews, la verdad han sido muchas felicitaciones, y las propuestas de que los Slytherin les salga mal el plan, jajaja…veré lo que puedo hacer por lo pronto espero que sigan a la expectativa de todo ok?**

**Muchas gracias a.grench, maiza, rocio, cote de lupin, a todos muchas gracias, por favor díganme lo que piensan ok?Su opinión es muy importante para mi! De veras que si! Pronto habrá mas participaciones de los weasley, y el baile!**


	8. El torneo

**CAPITULO 8**

**El torneo**

_-Bueno… diviértanse- dijo Ron que se veía algo extrañado también._

_-Claro!- dijo Christine que jalo a Harry para salir de la Sala Común._

_-Wow…que chica-pensó el pelirrojo dirigiéndose a la chimenea cuando escucho pasos que bajaban por las escaleras del cuarto de las chicas._

_-Ya se fueron?- pregunto una pelirroja que bajaba con los brazos cruzados dirigiéndose a Ron_

-Quienes se fueron?- dijo Ron mientras se dirigía a un sillón cercano a la chimenea con una mirada de desentendido

-No me vengas con "quienes"…Harry y esa chica…- dijo Ginny que se acercaba hasta quedar con los brazos cruzados enfrente de su guapo hermano.

-Ahh!...te refieres a la chica tan bonita rubia que estaba con Harry?... si, se han ido…a Hogsmade…tal vez a pasar un rato…romanti…-

-Solo pregunte si se habían ido o no- dijo Ginny enfadada

-Ok…solo te doy la información que pides- dijo Ron tomando el libro "la historia del Quidditch" que estaba en la mesa de centro

Ginny se sentó a su lado con cara de furia.

-Y a ti que te pasa?- dijo Ron sin dejar de ver el libro

-A mi?...no me pasa nada…- contesto la pelirroja con cara de enfado

-Ayyy…por favor, no me digas que estas molesta porque Harry salio con esa Christine…- dijo Ron bajando el libro para ver a su hermana de reojo

-Yo?...molesta?...Claro que no porque habría de estarlo?- dijo la pelirroja exaltada y viendo que había hecho para que su hermano notara su enfado

-Mírame…- dijo Ron acercándose a su hermana de manera amenazante- LO ESTAS! ESTAS CELOSA! NO PUEOD CREERLO, no después de lo que le hiciste- termino

-De que hablas?...no estoy celosa!... que le hice?...- dijo la pelirroja muy enrojecida y confundida a la vez

-Que no hiciste! Querrás decir, le rompiste el corazón, le dijiste que no irías al baile con el, sus esperanzas cayeron sin mencionar que defendiste y le diste la razón a Malfoy en su cara!- dijo Ron dejando el libro en la mesa

-_Ohhh…por Dios… Soy un monstruo_…- pensaba la pelirroja

-Ginny, vamos, di algo- dijo Ron

Ginny simplemente se levanto del sillón donde estaba sentada y se fue lentamente como si fuera eterno el camino al dormitorio de las chicas

-Solo quiero que te des cuenta de las cosas!- le grito Ron viéndola subir por las escaleras

Ginny subió, y al llegar a su habitación solo se sentó en la cama.

-_No debí haberme metido en esa pelea!...- _pensaba- _debe odiarme! Y esta con esa pobre chica solo para librarse de mi…-_

Mientras tanto camino a Hogsmade

-Y dime…que te gusta hacer aparte de ser una aficionada al Quidditch?- pregunto el ojiverde muy emocionado

-Bueno… me gusta… ehmm… leer!- dijo Christine

-De verdad, que clase de libros te gustan?- pregunto Harry

-Bueno…mis gustos son variados, no podría decirte uno solo- dijo la rubia

-Esta bien, solo quiero conocerte mas…- dijo Harry viendola de manera algo picara

La rubia solo lo volteo a ver para sonrojarse y devolverle la sonrisa

-Ahhhh! Vaya si es San Potter… y… wowww! Que tenemos aquí? Hola hermosura, seguro que me conoces…soy Draco…un placer- dijo Draco Malfoy tomándole la mano a Christine y besándosela.

-Porque no te esfumas Malfoy, no querrás mas sangre en ese perfecto cabello amarillo brillante o si?- decía Harry quien no parecía muy a gusto con la idea de que besara la mano de Christine

-Y porque mejor no te largas y vas a buscar unas cuantas snitchs perdidas ya que te gusta tanto- dijo Draco

-Yo soy Christine… mucho gusto Draco…- dijo Christine poniéndose en medio de los dos buscadores que al parecer se habían acercado mucho con las amenazas.

-Por lo menos tienes buen gusto con las chicas San Potter… mucho gusto- dijo Draco

Harry solo bufo un poco

-Bueno ahora si nos permites, íbamos camino a Hogsmade y…- decía Christine

-Y cual es la prisa?...- dijo Draco- no te gustaría ir a pasear un rato por los jardines de la escuela conmigo?-

-Cual es tu maldito problema Malfoy?... creí que estabas con Ginny!- dijo Harry enfadado empujándolo

-Te tengo que repetir que no hay que recurrir a los golpes para llegar a un acuerdo Potter?... No voy a pelear contigo, no frente a esta bella damita presente- dijo Draco en tono sarcástico.

-Tiene razón Harry- dijo Christine que se quedaba viendo a Draco a sus grises ojos como hipnotizantes

-Claro que tengo razón, la pelirroja puede esperar…nos vamos lindura?-

-Que?...- dijo Harry

-Tiene razón, no hay porque pelear, ahora Draco, si me permites, la damita tiene asuntos pendientes, mucho gusto en conocerte- dijo Christine tomando a Harry de la mano y jalándolo para seguir con su camino

Harry solo lanzo una mirada amenazante a Draco, el cual se la devolvió con una sonrisa malévola digna de un Slytherin.

Fueron todo el camino a Hogsmade callados, sin soltarse de la mano.

-_Vaya…que chica… es casi perfecta, solo le tienen que gustar tanto como a mi las…-_ pensaba Harry

-Te gustaría tomar unas cervezas de mantequilla Harry?- dijo Christine finalmente ya que habían llegado a Hogsmade

-Eh?...claro!...- dijo Harry -_ES PERFECTA!-_ pensó

-Pensaba en un té pero ese lugar simplemente me aterra…es tan incomodo estar ahí con todas esas parejas…- dijo Christine

-_ES MAS QUE PERFECTA!-_ pensó el ojiverde

Así pues, compraron las cervezas de mantequilla y las pidieron para llevarlas consigo para seguir paseando por Hogsmade, al parecer Harry se sentía muy a gusto con esta nueva chica, que a pesar de tener tan poco de conocerla, sabia que tenían mucho en común, se ruborizaban por las mismas causas, el Quidditch y las cervezas de mantequilla. Harry no podía evitar verla, era tan linda…

Mientras tanto en Hogwarts

-Draco!...Dracoo!- gritaba una pelirroja por un pasillo de la escuela

-Ah Hola Ginny…- decía el rubio

-Como estas?- pregunto la pelirroja como sin saber como actuar

-Yo, mejor que nunca- dijo viendo para todos lados y abrazándola por la cintura

-Eso espero…solo quería desearte suerte para los EXTASIS…- dijo Ginny

-La suerte la tengo mientras tu estés conmigo, no hay de que preocuparse, todo va a salir bien- dijo Draco- es mas…te invito a pasear un rato a Hogsmade- terminó

-No…Mejor quedémonos aquí, será mejor…-dijo Ginny exaltada. Sabía que Harry y Christine estaban en Hogsmade.

-Estas segura?...me encantaría presumirte un poco…- dijo Draco- _Lo que hay que decirles a esta Weasley… Agh… aguantar después la burla de todos, pero el plan lo vale…vale que me vean con esta pobretona!_- pensaba

-Si…claro estoy segura…- dijo Ginny notablemente insatisfecha

-Que te sucede?...- pregunto Draco mirando fijamente a la pelirroja

En ese momento Ginny se soltó en un mar de lágrimas abrazando a Draco…

-Pero…que?...- decía Draco notablemente confundido…- _mi túnica nueva!- _pensaba.

Ginny lloraba desesperada en el pecho de Draco y Draco no sabia si abrazarla o no, poco a poco fue poniendo sus brazos sobre la espalda de Ginny con una cara entre asco y confusión…

-Que te pasa pelirroja?...- dijo Draco en plan de consolación.

-Es solo…solo que… Ahhhhhhhhh!...soy un monstruo Draco… soy un monstruo!- gemía Ginny

-_Eres una Gryffindor solamente, no es para exagerar!...-_pensaba entre risas Draco- No eres un monstruo…eres hermosa, que pasa?- le dijo a la pelirroja limpiándole las lagrimas y levantándole la cara por la barbilla.

-No…no debo llorar…- decía Ginny gimiendo

-Vayamos a caminar un rato y se te pasara- dijo Draco.

Pronto llegaron a un llano cerca del lago, se sentaron en una orilla muy cerca del agua. Ginny al sentarse se limpio la cara y dio un suspiro muy grande.

-Vamos pelirroja, que te pasa, vas a decírmelo o voy a tener que adivinar?- dijo Draco volteándola a ver esperando que Ginny le dignara una mirada

-_Estupida!...porque vienes a llorar con él si estas llorando por el estupido de Harry!...Lo voy a arruinar…no, no debe saber que lloro por él!...yo_…- pensaba

-Es por el cara rajada no es así?- pregunto el rubio de ojos grises

Ginny volteo a verlo con una cara que no podía ocultar las lagrimas que brotaban lentamente

-_Tan obvia soy! Maldita sea!-_ pensó

-No te preocupes, no voy a preguntarte nada mas de lo que tu quieras decirme… se que es por él… después de todo me ha costado trabajo el sacarlo un poco de tu mente…- dijo Draco estirando las piernas

-Que quieres decir!- dijo Ginny con una actitud algo a la defensiva

-_Idiota!…di algo…romántico, no debe saber que querías meterte a la fuerza en ella_…- pensaba Draco- Es decir, se que te gustaba y se que no es fácil olvidar, pero créeme, yo quiero estar contigo ahora y no me gusta que te lastimen esos recuerdos…yo…-

-Draco?...- comenzó la pelirroja- sabes lo que pienso?...-

-Que?...dijo Draco pensando que seria mejor dejarla hablar y no arruinar mas la situación

-Que llegaste justo en el momento justo en el que te necesitaba, en el momento que mas coraje sentía… y…-

-Y de que sirve?...de que sirve que haya llegado si sigues pensando en el San Potter… eh?- dijo Draco con un tono de grandeza- _es la hora de ponerse algo difíciles… jaja, nunca falla!- pensó_

-Draco…yo…no quise decir que…-

-Bueno tal vez yo pensé mal…no lo crees?...De verdad me gustas Ginny y Potter note merece, eres mas que él, inclusive eres mas que yo…- decía- _JAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJA!_ –Pensaba.- No mereces que alguien te rechace ni mucho menos esperar a que Potter se le de la gana decirte que si, pero si así lo quieres…tal vez estoy con la chica equivocada…- dijo Draco levantándose dispuesto a irse

-Draco…no!... escúchame por favor…No estas con la chica equivocada…soy yo…no planeo esperarlo, es solo que yo…- dijo Ginny levantándose y tomando a Draco por un brazo

-Sabes?...Lo encontré hoy, caminando de regreso a Hogsmade y me pregunto por ti…- dijo el rubio

-Eso hizo?...- dijo Ginny con una mirada de confusión

-Si, eso hizo, al parecer iba con una chica muy atractiva, quería restregármela en la cara diciendo que ella era mejor que tu y que tu eras las sobras que me dejaba…- dijo el Slytherin con una mirada de desconfianza

-El hizo que?...- dijo Ginny poniéndose roja - sobras!...-

-Eso fue lo que dijo- bufo el rubio tratando de contener la risa

-No puedo creerlo…- dijo Ginny tratando de pensar las cosas con calma

-Claro no lo deje y le dije que no debía de insultarte así y que la chica con la que estaba no era nada ni para mi ni para el, que no tratara de sacarte de su cabeza con ella-

Ginny solo veía a Draco firmemente y se ponía cada vez mas roja casi llegando al tono de un tomate maduro

-Pero luego la chica interfirió…- dijo el rubio

-Ah si?... eso hizo?- pregunto Ginny

-No quieres saber lo que dijo- dijo Draco volteando a ver el pasto

-Si, si quiero…- dijo Ginny apretando más el brazo de Draco

-Estas segura?-

-Si…lo estoy…-

-Bueno…ella dijo que lo que hiciera Harry no era tu problema y que era mejor que tu para Harry y…- se detuvo

-Que?...Que?- pregunto Ginny impaciente

-Que eras pésima jugadora de Quidditch…- dijo Draco haciendo un gesto de dolor ya que Ginny lo había apretado muy fuerte por el brazo.

Ginny solo soltó el brazo de Draco, hizo unas cuantas muecas, respiró profundo como tragándose el coraje y se sentó nuevamente.

-Oye yo solo quiero que sepas que no vale la pena tu coraje por alguien que no se preocupa por ti…- dijo el Slytherin

Ginny no contesto

-Yo me preocupo por ti… Alguien que merece tus lágrimas no te hará llorar…- dijo finalmente el rubio

-_Maldita sea? Quien se cree que es para llamarme sobras… aunque no suena como Harry…pero no lo he conocido enojado…ahh!...no se que pensar…!-_ pensaba la pelirroja

-Cuentas conmigo si?...- dijo Draco tendiéndole la mano para que se levantara con él.

-_Cuento con él?...Si, cuento con él..Ron tampoco se preocupa, no habría dicho lo que me dijo para hacerme sentir mal, o si?...fui una tonta… hice todo lo que dijo Ron que hice, peor aun así, Harry no tiene derecho a decir lo que dijo…ohhh… si tan solo pudiera estar segura de que Draco me dice la verdad y que puedo creerle_- pensaba la pelirroja dándole la mano al atractivo Slytherin

Draco la miro tiernamente y acariciándole la roja cabellera

-Te quiero pelirroja…- le susurro el rubio

Ginny se quedó atónita viendo al rubio a sus grises ojos

-Que?...- pregunto sin alarma, al parecer todo lo que estaba pensando se esfumo con esas tres sencillas palabras

-Te quiero…- repitió el rubio…- _ya era tiempo que cayera totalmente, con esto no habrá dudas, seguro no confiara más en San Potter…jaja, nunca falla…-_pensaba

Ginny por quinta vez en la tarde se había quedado sin palabras y no contesto

-No espero que me contestes ahora si no quieres, no te obligare a decirlo…- dijo Draco-

Ginny abrazo al rubio por el cuello respirando muy profundamente…pensando, cuando…

-Pero si puedo obligarte a hacer otras cosas- dijo abrazando cada vez más fuerte a Ginny

Que…?- dijo Ginny con una mirada de confusión, la cual Draco no pudo ver porque la estaba abrazando tan fuerte que la pelirroja comenzó a gritar

Draco tomo las piernas de la chica para cargarla en brazos

-Draco…no!...que haces…bájame!- decía la pelirroja mientras se aferraba fuertemente al cuello del rubio.

El rubio solamente reía y daba vueltas fuertemente para terror de la chica.

-Te aconsejo tomes aire…- dijo el Slytherin

-Que?-

- Uno…-

-Draco…no- decía la pelirroja mientras veía como se acercaba al lago

-Dos…-

-Draco, no… no me dejes caer…!-

-Quien dijo que te dejaría caer…?- dijo Draco sonriéndole a la chica- Tres!- grito el rubio

La pelirroja alcanzo a tomar solo una pequeña bocanada de aire cuando el rubio se lanzo con ella en brazos para caer juntos en el lago.

Al salir los dos y tomar aire nuevamente, Ginny noto que Draco no la había soltado y así comenzó a pegarle en el pecho ya que él la tomaba por la cintura.

-Tonto!...la ropa esta limpia!...que te pasa?- bufaba Ginny

-Mi ropa también esta mojada señorita Weasley!...JAJAJAJAJA!- Decía Draco dejando caer unas grandes carcajadas

-Te da risa?...Te da risa?...Señorita Weasley!...no es gracioso! No es para nada gracioso Malfoy!- decía Ginny sin dejar de golpearlo

El rubio solo la apretaba más fuertemente acercando su cara a la de ella, que no dejaba de reclamar, hasta que finalmente la beso con mucho furor que Ginny no tuvo otro remedio que acceder al beso, lo cual no le pesaba en lo mas mínimo.

Así pues, fue anocheciendo y todos los alumnos regresaban al castillo, muchos de ellos tras una tarde de relajación para los EXTASIS al día siguiente.

-Espero de verdad que te la hayas pasado bien- dijo el chico de pelo negro

-Estas bromeando…? Fue una tarde fenomenal, no creí que tuviéramos tanto en común, y al parecer tenemos ese sentido de meternos en problemas también muy desarrollado- dijo Christine entre risas

-Ni que lo digas, no creo que tu hermano pueda soportar otra de esas bromas boquiflojas otra vez, jajaja…- rió Harry

-Te digo que mis padres tuvieron que castigarlo un buen tiempo antes de que yo dijera la verdad, no podía hacerlo parar de decir "inútil" "imbecil" "idiota", entre otras, jajajaja- rió Christine- y no creo que tu tia haya estado muy a gusto estando del tamaño de un globo aerostatico-

-Créeme, no le faltaba mucho… jajaja-

-Tienes suerte de que no te amonesten por hacer algo fuera de Hogwarts…-

-Eso creo…- dijo Harry

Habían caminado a través del castillo y habían llegado a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, Christine iba a decir la contraseña cuando…

-Christine, me preguntaba si… tu…- comenzó Harry

-Si, dime…- dijo Christine con un tono confuso

-Va_lor Harry! Puedes con Voldemort pero no con una chica!...- _pensaba- Quisieras ir al baile conmigo el próximo fin de semana?...-dijo finalmente el Gryffindor muy ruborizado que cualquiera hubiera jurado que era parte de la familia Weasley.

-Yo…- comenzó Christine

-No… no me contestes, solo piénsalo…- dijo Harry

-Yo…no…no quieor pensarlo, la respuesta es no- dijo la rubia respirando profundo

-Que?...-

-Lo que oíste Harry…no…-

-Pero…-

-Lo siento… "alevosious" – dijo Christine para que la señora Gorda la dejara pasar

-Contraseña incorrecta señorita…- dijo la Señora gorda

-Que?...- dijo Christine molesta

-Ehm… "allegaratus" – dijo la rubia nuevamente viendo de reojo a Harry que no decía nada

-Incorrecta de nuevo…- dijo la señora Gorda algo confundida…- estas segura que eres de Gryffindor?- pregunto la pintura

-Claro que estoy segura!... es solo que debo haberla olvidado- dijo la rubia

-"Allemestis"- dijo Harry que no miraba para nada a Christine y se notaba cabizbajo

-Correcto… tu novio la recordó por ti…- dijo la pintura

-El…yo… iré a dar un paseo…- dijo Christine dando la vuelta y caminando por el pasillo

Harry iba a detenerla pero pensó que seria una mala idea, después de todo, no debía arruinar mas las cosas de lo que ella estaban.

Harry entro a la Sala Común después de un rato de estar pensando afuera de la misma, ¿Por que Christine le había dicho que no?...Él pensaba que había química y de repente actúa muy raro, como si no hubieran pasado tiempo juntos, después de todo, ella lo había buscado primero, ¿Para que?

Al entrar, se encontró con Ron que seguía justamente en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado Ginny en la tarde, solo que se encontraba dormido.

Harry se sentó a su lado.

-Estudiando mucho Ron?- dijo el ojiverde despertando al pelirrojo

-Ehm…si… yo…que hora es?- dijo Ron

-Pasan de las 9…es tarde, deberíamos dormir…viendo de reojo a su amigo, para estar bien mañana en los EXTASIS- dijo Harry

-Estas bien?...- dijo Ron- oye que tal te fue con esa lindura?-

-No quiero hablar de eso, es mejor dormir…-

-Seguro?...- pregunto el pelirrojo…- la invitaste al baile?- dijo Ron

-Es mejor no hablar de eso, es mejor dormir- dijo Harry por segunda vez poniéndose de pie.

-Esta bien, no te molestes, solo pregunto… subamos a la habitación.- dijo Ron dándole una palmada a su compañero en la espalda en son de reanimo

-JAJAJAJAJA!...basta, no puedes entrar aquí!...jajajaja!...Draco basta!... te veré mañana, no juegues, tienes que regresarme mi zapato! Oye!...jajajaja …esta bien quédatelo!...no me importa jajaja- decía una pelirroja empapada que acababa de entrar en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, para sorpresa de su ex pretendiente y su hermano

-Buenas noches…- dijo carismática

-Estas bien?- pregunto Ron

-Claro que estoy bien…- dijo viendo a Harry- porque no habría de estarlo?- dijo suspirando

-Hey Ginny porque no fuiste a Hogsmade?…me encontré con Malfoy…para mi desgracia- dijo le ojiverde como queriendo levantar una pelea

-Harry basta…no sabes en lo que te metes… ni con quien- le susurro Ron a su amigo

-Si…supe de una amena platica que tuvieron…- dijo la pelirroja acercándose dejando charcos de agua en el piso

-Ah si?...-tal vez te diría Malfoy lo que hablamos, no es así?- dijo Harry

-Si, me lo dijo!...- poniéndose de pie justo enfrente de Harry y viéndolo a los verdes ojos llenos de ira que la miraban a su vez.

-Bueno solo déjame decirte que Malfoy y su vista inesperada para con Christine no es muy placentera… y…- empezaba Harry

-Bueno! Harry…déjame decirte a mi una cosa… lo que sea de tu noviecita o tu ya no me importa, no soy las sobras de nadie Harry…- dijo la pelirroja con mucho coraje en los ojos.

Harry se quedó confundido al ver que Ginny decía esto y se iba camino a las escaleras.

-Que fue eso?- pregunto Ron

Harry solo levantó los hombros y siguió su camino a los dormitorios.

Mientras tanto en la Sala Común de Slytherin

-Y bien?-

-Dudabas?-

-No- contesto Draco - Esta hecho?-

-Claro que esta hecho…-

-Bien, pronto podremos deshacernos de los obstáculos, tanto de los Slytherin como de los entupidos Gryffindor- decía Draco

-No sospecharan los de Slytherin?-

-Esto va mas allá de ellos y del plan que ellos creen que cumplen, no será difícil sacarlos también…- dijo Draco mientras se acercaba a la chimenea para secarse.

-Esta bien, confió en ti… Buenas noches-

-Buenas noches- dijo Malfoy

Al día siguiente en el Gran comedor se podía oler el miedo, la incertidumbre y se podían oír a una gran cantidad de alumnos tratando de aprenderse los últimos pergaminos de adivinación en el día.

-Buenos días a todos…- dijo el Director mientras golpeaba su copa para que todos guardasen silencio- Espero que ya todos tengan pareja para el gran baile que se ha organizado, ciertamente es una fecha importante, claro que para algunos ese día no llegara porque comenzamos los EXTASIS hoy… Para eso estas palabras, para dar por abiertos estos exámenes, deseándoles suerte y ojala que todos salgan con un buen aprovechamiento de lo que es esta su escuela y será su base para el futuro. Tengo entendido que hoy se harán los exámenes de Adivinación y Runas Antiguas, suerte alumnos de sexto grado, estoy seguro de que habrá grandes participaciones, si corren con surte podrán ganarse notas de recomendación para la Escuela de Post grado que elijan, ahora el profesor R. J. Lupin tiene un anuncio.- termino el director

El profesor Lupin se puso de pie y continúo el discurso del director con lo siguiente.

-Bueno, se que es una gran fecha para ustedes ya que esta semana será la que determine la capacidad de cada uno para salir a las diferentes partes del mundo a darse a conocer y formar parte del campo de trabajo mágico que se ofrece, en lo que concierne a mi materia, que me comenta el director es la mas saturada, debo decirles que he decidido, con el permiso del ministerio de Magia y de sus representantes en la escuela, el hacer un torneo de Duelo, este tendrá un 75 de valor en su promedio final del EXTASIS de la materia, acompañado por el otro 25 por pruebas similares por las que pasaron el año pasado, es decir, conocimiento… alguna duda?- pregunto Lupin, como nadie pregunto continuo así- los que no quieran formar parte del torneo serán evaluados con proyectos y misiones venideras en el bosque o bien donde se requiera…Gracias por su atención…-dijo el profesor Lupin sentándose

Todos los alumnos quedaron atónitos ante tal propuesta del maestro Lupin, nunca se había hecho algo semejante, no en Hogwarts, a lo que todos comenzaron a murmurar.

-_Que bien!-_ pensó Harry

-_Maldita sea!-_ pensó Ron- _tengo prácticamente reprobada la materia_…-

-Las bases se encuentran pegadas en las puertas del Gran Comedor, ahora…coman, que lo necesitaran, las inscripciones se cierran mañana por la mañana y el torneo comenzara esa misma tarde.- terminó el director.

La mayoría de los alumnos corrieron a ver las bases del torneo y viendo si era mejor el hacer mandatos en el bosque prohibido, para muchos no era así, simplemente se daban por muertos…

-Ron…vienes?- dijo Harry que iba dispuesto a inscribirse primero ver las bases después, se notaba muy emocionado

-Si, claro, en un segundo…- dijo el pelirrojo que se encontraba pálido como un plátano pensando en como le gustaría mas reprobar la materia

**HOLAAAAAAAA! Oigan si…lo se, se que me odian! Tarde años en sacar el nuevo capitulo, espero que piensen que vale la pena la espera, en verdad no había tenido tiempo de terminarlo peor ya esta aquí, recién sacado de mi cabecita retorcida, espero lo lean y me dejen sus r/r…dudas, comentariso, etc! Por favor!**

**A todos muchas gracias kyraya, rocio fernandez, fer, lizzy black, maiza, cote, a todos por sus comentarios! Al parecer por ahí ya están abriendo un club de fans de uno de mis personajes Y ESTA BIEN, LOS APOYO, jajaja io soy fan de los míos claro…**

**SLY PROUD!**

**Esperen el otro capt!**


	9. EXTASIS 1

**CAPITULO 9**

**EXTASIS 1**

_La mayoría de los alumnos corrieron a ver las bases del torneo y viendo si era mejor el hacer mandatos en el bosque prohibido, para muchos no era así, simplemente se daban por muertos…_

_-Ron…vienes?- dijo Harry que iba dispuesto a inscribirse primero ver las bases después, se notaba muy emocionado_

_-Si, claro, en un segundo…- dijo el pelirrojo que se encontraba pálido como un plátano pensando en como le gustaría mas reprobar la materia_

Todos terminaron su desayuno y poco a poco fueron desalojando el Gran Comedor y viendo las bases del Duelo.

-Hey Harry!- grito una castaña que seguía los pasos de dos Gryffindors… Uno seguro y se podría decir que orgulloso y el otro muy preocupado- Te inscribiste en el torneo?- pregunto.

-Claro que si…que esperabas!...- dijo el ojiverde

-No menos de ti… me toco el grupo "A" y a ti?- pregunto Hermione que ya los había alcanzado y se veía algo apresurada

-Grupo "C"- contesto Harry

-Grupo "A"?...-pregunto el pelirrojo poniéndose mas pálido de lo que ya estaba

-Al parecer tendremos que vernos en las finales no?...jajaja…que grupo te toco a ti Ron?- pregunto Harry

-Ehm…a mi….grupo?...-

-Si, que grupo?- pregunto nuevamente el ojiverde

-El grupo "A" se enfrentaran a los del grupo "B" y los del grupo "C" se enfrentaran a los del grupo "D", pero bueno, en fin, debo irme, Adam me espera... adiós Harry- se despidió la castaña que al parecer ni siquiera había notado al pelirrojo ni mucho menos la expresión de su cara

-_Si estaba muerto, ahora estoy… doblemente muerto!...no puedo creerlo, no tengo opción! Nunca seré un auror! Va a matarme!-_ pensaba el pelirrojo para si.

-Ron?- pregunto Harry que notablemente quería seguir caminando ya que su compañero parecía paralizado…y no estaba muy errado

Después de varios segundos el pelirrojo reacciono y vio como su compañero lo veía extrañado

-En definitiva este no es tu día, cierto?-pregunto el ojiverde

-QUE DEMONIOS LE PASA EL MUNDO? UN TORNEO?- grito el pelirrojo que prácticamente no había dicho nada desde el desayuno, provocando varias miradas curiosas…

-Y ya estas lista para Runas Antiguas?- pregunto Adam

-Claro que estoy lista, es una de mis materias favoritas!- dijo Hermione tomando a Adam de la mano, notablemente había tomado mas confianza con él- Aun no se, como es que tomas adivinación, esa señora es patética!- termino

-No es patética, mas bien creo que es interesante como alguien sin drogas puede viajarse tanto, jajajaja!- río Adam que al parecer también se sentía muy a gusto con la castaña

-jajajajaja!...no lo había tomado en cuenta, pero ya que lo pones así…jajajaja…- Hermione reía casi eufóricamente por el comentario del Slytherin.

Adam se detuvo en seco solo para observar a la castaña…

-Que…? Ja…que pasa?- dijo Hermione viendo a Adam de manera extrañada peor sin poder contener las risas.

-Es solo que…- decía el Slytherin

-Que?...-

-No…no es nada, te ves muy linda cuando sonríes…mejor que cuando lloras…- dijo Adam.

-Gracias, supongo que todos no?-

-Tu…especialmente, te ves hermosa…- dijo el Slytherin haciendo que la castaña se ruborizara bastante…

-A que hora tienes tu examen de Runas?- pregunto Adam y continuo caminando para hacer platica

-A las 4 estarán aquí los del ministerio, creo que es prudente que este ahí cerca de las 3:30…no quiero causar una mala impresión…-

-Aunque quisieras cuasar una mal impresión no podrías…jajajaja- dijo Adam riéndose

-Muy gracioso, a que hora es tu examen?- pregunto Hermione

-Déjame checar mi horario…me toca a las 2:00 p.m….creo que empezaremos con la bola de cristal…pero no te preocupes, se manejar mi ojo interiorrrrr!- dijo Adam burlándose exageradamente de la profesora Trewlaney

-JAJAJAJAJAJA!-

Christine iba caminando a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, pasaba junto a una armadura cuando…

-Sabía que no podía equivocarme…-

Christine volteo la mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos grises analizadores…

-Si eres Christine … que hace alguien como tu rondando en la casa de Gryffindor?- dijo Draco Malfoy

-Malfoy… no se de que me hablas y no es de tu incumbencia, porque no vas a molestar un poco a Harry o a tu novia la pelirroja eh?- le contesto la rubia siguiendo su camino.

-Ts…ts…ts… muy mal que le contestes a alguien que es de tu mismo pastel, no crees?- dijo Malfoy haciendo que la rubia regresara con una mirada notablemente enfurecida

-De que demonios estas hablando, tu y yo no somos iguales…-

-Eso es lo que tu crees… o lo que todos creen… que me dices de ese paseo por los jardines…eh?- dijo el Slytherin levantando una ceja

-Estas loco… de ninguna manera querría que me vieran contigo…-

-Oye…para algunas seria un halago pero ya que no quieres cooperar conmigo tendré que hacerlo por las malas…- dijo Draco tomándola por el brazo.

-Suéltame maldita alimaña!... no tengo nada que ver contigo…- dijo Christine forcejeando sin sentido

-Oye… shhhhhhhh! No querrás que todo mundo sepa que eres la hija del mayor seguidor de Voldemort o si?...no solo eso si no que de su mas fiel sirviente…el que lo oculta- dijo Draco susurrándole al oído

Al momento que Draco dijo esto Christine se quedo paralizada… sin decir palabra alguna y accedió a ir a donde Draco la llevara.

-Lo ves? No puedes engañarme… si eres Christine Marlowe…- dijo Malfoy guiándola por el pasillo para dirigirse a la salida.

-Hey Ron!...que grupo te toco?...soy del grupo "C", me toca con Harry! Que bien no?- dijo Seamus Finnigan que se dirigía a Ron que tomaba varias hojas regadas que había en su cama.

-Claro, claro… es genial!...- dijo el pelirrojo que parecía notablemente confundido.

-Que te pasa?...- dijo Seamus

-No me pasa nada… es solo que ehm… veras, tengo muchas cosas que practicar y bueno yo…debo irme… ehm…si…-

-Pero el examen es hasta las dos de la tarde, venia a invitarte para un pequeño partido de Quidditch para relajarnos- dijo Seamus…

-Yo…simplemente tengo que irme, esta bien? Te veo en el examen…- dijo Ron tomando su varita de la mesita del lado de su cama y saliendo del dormitorio

Bajo las escaleras sin siquiera notar como Harry le llamaba para jugar un poco de ajedrez…

-Sabes que le pasa?- pregunto Harry a Seamus que venia bajando de las escaleras.

-Ni idea…-

-Quieres jugar un poco de ajedrez?-

-Claro, porque no… prepárate para perder Potter…- dijo Seamus

-Así que…dime tu plan?-

-Que plan?- contesto la rubia

-Por favor no te hagas la que no sabes de que hablo…eres la hija de Marlowe!...debes tener alguna razón por estar saliendo con Potter!…- dijo Draco

-Pues a mi mas bien me parece que no has sabido las noticias actuales o si?- dijo Christine

-De que hablas?- dijo Draco

-No veo a mi padre desde hace casi 5 años Malfoy!-

-No me digas!- dijo Draco en un tono burlón…- no te creo!- termino

-Pues es la verdad aunque no lo creas… digamos que no quiere verme mas, esa vida de niña rica no me gusta, me da asco… no sabes lo que es el tener a un padre mortifago!...- dijo Christine

Draco solo la vio con una ceja levantada…

-Bueno, alo mejor si! Pero el no quiere verme Malfoy… no se nada de el desde hace 5 años…ya te lo dije…-

-No te había visto antes en Hogwarts…- dijo Draco dando vueltas analizando y tratando de ver si Christine le decía la verdad, después de todo el lo notaria, los Gryffindor mentían muy mal…- algo te traes, no confió en ti…- decía Draco mientras seguía caminando

-No te pido confianza, te pido me dejes en paz…no se de que hablas!...- dijo Christine

-En Hogwarts mas te vale tener mi confianza, ya que no eres una de nosotros, entonces estas en contra…-

-Vaya Slytheirns extremistas! Lo que me faltaba por ver el día de hoy…- dijo Christine viendo a Draco con cara de enfado…- y quienes son nosotros?-

Draco se paro en seco…

-Bueno…ehm…tu sabes, los Slytherins…-

-Y quien te dijo que yo soy un Slytherin!... –

-Nadie, nadie me lo dijo, pero déjame recomendarte algo rubia oxigenada- dijo Draco acercándose a la rubia y apretándola de un brazo.

-Suéltame!- dijo Christine

Draco la apretó más fuerte

-No confío en ti…eso significa que ningún Slytherin lo hará…te tendré vigilada, mas te vale que no te pases de la raya y no te metas en lo que no te incumbe…- dijo el rubio casi en un susurro

-Te repito que no se de que me hablas…- dijo Christine en un tono bajo pero desafiante

-Valiente Gryffindor!... -dijo Draco soltándola y casi empujándola

Christine se le quedo viendo desafiante

-Pero el coraje del Slytherin…- dijo Draco levantando nuevamente su ceja- …es mejor…- termino

Draco dio la vuelta y se dirigió nuevamente al castillo viendo su reloj que daban las 12 del mediodía.

Christine se quedo ahí un rato para después dirigirse nuevamente al castillo.

-Ahora dime que puedes divisar en la parte derecha de la bola?- preguntaba un representante del ministerio de magia a Neville Longbottom que sudaba como cerdo.

-Veo…veo… una pequeña nube que puede significar que la persona en cuestion puede tener una mala racha por un tiempo son el dinero o en el trabajo…- dijo Neville

-nombre?…- decía el representante anotando algo en una pequeña libreta que tenía-

-De la bola?- pregunto Neville

El representante solo lo vio de manera desgastante

-Neville Longbottom, señor…- dijo Neville

-Bueno joven…Longbottom… puede retirarse- dijo el representante llamando al siguiente alumno que estaba en la mesa anterior.

El examen de adivinación había comenzado, había 4 representantes del ministerio sentados en sillas al lado de una mesa con un gran mantel de terciopelo guinda y arriba una bola de cristal muy diferente a las que normalmente veían los alumnos en el aula de adivinación.

Estaban situados en un salón cercano al gran comedor, y varios alumnos estaba formados hasta la parte de afuera, el último era Harry.

-Donde demonios esta?- pregunto Harry

-No lo se, peero a juz…gar como salio hace un ra…to de los dormitorios no me extrañariaaa que este estudiaaando lo mas que pueda las ultimas lineas de los peeerrgaminos.- dijo Seamus

-Estas bien?- dijo Harry

-Yo?...estoy perfecto…- dijo Seamus que al parecer había empezado a bailar como queriendo ir al W.C.

-Tal vez debas ir al sanitario Seamus…- dijo Harry poniéndose algo ansioso por como su compañero bailaba.

-Crees…que pueda ir antes de que llegue mi turno?... es solo, que… tu sabes, los nervios…en realidad crrree…oo, que…ehm….de de de…bi haber estudiado…mas…- dijo Seamus

-Esta bien, yo guardare el lugar, solo ve…no puedes presentarte así, ademas todavía faltan varios alumnos, alcanzo a contar 20… ve!- dijo Harry

-Esta bien…no tardo…- dijo Seamus ya corriendo por el pasillo y dirijiendose a los baños, en una esquina tropezo con una chica de pelo castaño ondulado.

-Seamus!...estas bien?- pregunto Danielle O'Brian

-Si…si…claro, estoy bien… ehmm…debo irme…- dijo Seamus tratando de reincorporarse y agarrándose el estomago

-Oye! No! Necesito encontrar a Harry, lo has visto!…- grito Danielle que ya veía a Seamus corriendo apresurado

-Esta cerca del gran Comedor…en los EXTASSSISSS- dijo tratando de pararse para no tener que gritar peor no podía evitar correr.

Danielle se dirigió corriendo a donde Seamus le había indicado…

-Harry!...Harry!...- grito la castaña

Harry volteo para ver a una Gryffindor con cara de preocupación.

-Harry… agh…- dijo Danielle que así no podía respirar…- Ron…él…- decía

-Ron?...sabes donde esta?...no va a llegar al examen!...-

-El…el esta…..en….- decía Danielle

Harry la tomo por los brazos y la sacudió levemente…

-Donde esta? Esta bien?- pregunto Harry

Danielle sacudió la cabeza en tono negativo

-Donde esta? Que pasa?- pregunto…nuevamente algo desesperado…

-En la …agh…menesteres…- dijo Danielle finalmente casi sin voz

Harry volteo a ver la fila que faltaba para el examen y vio a Danielle

-Quédate aquí…no tardare…- dijo Harry

Harry comenzó a correr en dirección a donde se encontraba su amigo, corrió y corrió solo pensando en que si no llegaba a tiempo para el examen no podrían hacérselo nuevamente y reprobaría…y reprobar adivinación, era un lujo que ni siquiera Harry podía darse.

Llego Harry a donde estaba la Sala de los menesteres y noto que salía un poco de humo por debajo de la puerta.

Estaba cerrada…

Saco su varita

-Aloho mora!- grito quitando inmediatamente el seguro de la puerta y entrando para encontrar al Weasley tirado en el piso.

-Ron! Rooon!- dijo el ojiverde levantando la cabeza del pelirrojo y tosiendo ya que el humo era denso.

Ron parecía no reaccionar

-Ron…respóndeme por favor…que te pasa! –grito Harry, al parecer se le habían olvidado en las circunstancias en las que estaba con un examen a punto de comenzar

En ese momento entro una castaña con un trapo en la boca

-Harry?...-

-Hermione?...- dijo Harry que casi no podía ver por el humo

-Harry que paso?...-

-No lo se!...pero Ron…Ron parece muerto…no responde-

-Hermione al llegar hasta donde sus compañeros estaban, se arrodillo junto al ojiverde y checo el pulso del pelirrojo

-No te desesperes… esta bien, esta vivo…-

-Estas segura?- checalo bien por favor… que paso?-

-No se que fue lo que paso…esto no pasa por accidente…es un hechizo-

-Tenemos que llevarlo a al enfermería!...estarás bien amigo…- le decía Harry a Ron levantándolo por la cintura

-No!...yo lo llevare… no te preocupes…tu tienes un examen…no es verdad?...- pregunto hermione tosiendo

-El examen!...pero…no…no…te ayudare a llevarlo…-

-Harry, los exámenes no los hacen de nuevo con la excusa de llevar a un compañero a la enfermería, Ron podrá hacerlo con la nota de la señora Pomfrey, ahora vete!- le dijo la pelirroja antes de toser de nuevo.

-Esta bien, tienes razón…- dijo Harry ayudándola a sacar a Ron de ahí para evitar que los afectara el humo y lo dejo al otro lado del pasillo

-Vete, vete!... no llegaras a tiempo!- dijo Hermione.

Harry dio una mirada de confianza a la castaña y corrió nuevamente al salón cerca del Gran Comedor, justo cuando llego ya no se veía fila afuera lo cual hizo que Harry se estremeciera.

Cuando entro al salón, ya con la puerta cerrada, todos voltearon a verlo, estaban los 4 representantes del ministerio, Draco Malfoy, Seamus Finnigan, Zabini y Danielle que parecía muy asustada acerca de lo que el representante le preguntaba.

-Disculpe…Sr…- dijo el representante que estaba con Draco chocando una lista que tenia en la mesa – Potter…el tiempo del examen se terminó…puede esperar afuera.

-Pero…yo…ella…- dijo Harry viendo a Danielle que lo miraba con una mirada de "ayúdame"

-Puede esperar afuera señor Potter!...- dijo nuevamente el representante que estaba con Draco

-No veo que haya algún problema- dijo el representante que estaba con Danielle

-No es la hora!- dijo el otro

-Al parecer esta chica estaba guardándole el lugar… no ha sabido contestar nada…- dijo el que había defendido a Harry

-Donde se encontraba usted, Señor Potter… en una hora tan importante para su examen…? – dijo el representante que estaba con Draco con un tono muy similar al de Severus Snape

-Yo…yo…estaba…- volteo a ver a Seamus…- en el baño señor…- dijo Harry finalmente

-Lo ves? El chico no planeaba nada malo, además no podemos reprimir las funciones biológicas…- dijo el otro representante sonriendo a lo que el otro representante barrio los ojos.

-Esta bien…que se quede, pero que conste que no daré pauta a que los demás lleguen tarde…- dijo

-Claro, claro…puedes irte jovencita, nos vemos el año que viene…- dijo el representante sonriente dejando a Danielle irse

-Gracias…- le dijo Harry en un susurro a Danielle cuando paso al su lado

-No te preocupes… crees que pueda hablar contigo mas tarde?- dijo Danielle

-Claro- dijo Harry extrañado

-Menos platica jóvenes…no tenemos todo el día, puede retirarse señor Malfoy y por favor dígale a su padre que Marcus Aureplius lo manda saludar- dijo el representante que no quería dejar entrar a Harry, estrechando la mano del Slytherin

-No lo tomes en cuenta… no sabe lo que dice…- dijo el representante amistoso- Soy Albert Reymond…mucho gusto Harry

-Hola…gracias por dejarme pasar, de veras significa mucho para mi…-

-No es nada, a mi tampoco me hubiera gustado aguantarme para ir al baño, jajaja…- dijo Albert- Ahora Harry, empezaremos con el té…

-Que demonios…?...que paso?...donde estoy…?- decía un pelirrojo que se levantaba en la enfermería.

-Estas en la enfermería Ron…- le contesto Hermione…

Ron rápidamente volteo para ver a la hermosa castaña sentada al lado de su cama…para su sorpresa llorando…

**HOLA CHAVOS Y CHAVAS! BUENO, ESPERO QUE LA ESPERA HAYA VALIDO LA PENA! LA VERDAD LE ECHE MUCHAS GANAS A ESTE CAPITULO DONDE SE SABEN MUCHAS COSAS Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE…LO HICE CON CARIÑO, NO HABIA PODIDO SUBIRLO PORQUE LE FALTABAN DETALLES Y IO ESTABA EN FINALES, PERO JAJAJAJA! IA MERO ACABO Y ESPERO LES GUSTE, DEJENME SUS REVIEWS! POR FAVOOOOOOOOOR!**


	10. EXTASIS 2

**CAPITULO 10**

**EXTASIS 2**

_-Que demonios…?...que paso?...donde estoy…?- decía un pelirrojo que se levantaba en la enfermería._

_-Estas en la enfermería Ron…- le contesto Hermione…_

_Ron rápidamente volteo para ver a la hermosa castaña sentada al lado de su cama…para su sorpresa llorando…_

-Hermione…?...que sucedió?... estas bien?...- dijo el pelirrojo sentándose en la cama

-No… no te levantes, tienes que guardar energías o no estarás bien para mañana…- dijo la castaña limpiándose el rostro

-Que paso?- pregunto Ron

-No lo se, al parecer caíste en algún tipo de maldición o de una broma de muy mal gusto- dijo Hermione

-No recuerdo nada…- dijo el pelirrojo rascándose la cabeza

-De verdad?...- dijo Hermione…- si me preguntas, todo esto es muy raro, por que habrían de atacarte a ti?- dijo

-Oh, gracias por insinuar que no valgo la pena para un ataque- dijo el pelirrojo

-Eso no fue lo que quise decir Ronald!- dijo Hermione levantando la voz notablemente enojada, pero después de un segundo cambio su cara completamente, como no queriendo exaltar al Gryffindor.

-Lo siento, no es tiempo para una pelea eh?- dijo Ron

Hermione simplemente asintió con la cabeza y se levanto de la silla para asomarse por la ventana que estaba más próxima, cerca de la cama de Ron

-Hermione…- comenzó el pelirrojo que se recostaba nuevamente tocando su cabeza

Hermione volteo a verlo tratando de contener el llanto notablemente

-Estas bien?...- pregunto Ron

-Si, claro, estoy bien- dijo Hermione reincorporándose y tratando de dejar ver una leve sonrisa

-No, no lo estas…- dijo el pelirrojo- que pasa?- pregunto

-No es nada Ron, ahora debes descansar, la señora Pomfrey dijo que…-

-Que debo descansar…lo se…ya me lo dijiste, ahora no me importa descansar- dijo sentándose y volteando para acomodar su almohada…

-Déjame hacerlo… esta bien…- dijo Hermione tomando la almohada y acomodándola para que Ron pudiera sentarse

-Quiero que estés bien tu…- dijo Ron tomando la mano de la castaña ya que estaba acomodando su almohada.

-Estoy bien…no tienes de que preocuparte…- dijo Hermione viendo aquellos ojos que le encantaban tanto del pelirrojo

Ron se le quedo viendo extrañado a la castaña, entrecerró un poco los ojos para verla bien y la castaña simplemente volteo la mirada para evitar que Ron viera una lagrima que corría ahora por su mejilla.

-Ohh…Hermione…estoy bien, lo ves?- dijo Ron comprendiendo finalmente la situación

-Es solo que… es que…estabas ahí tirado…no respondías…no te movías… no…- comenzó la castaña

-Pero ahora estoy bien…- dijo el pelirrojo jalándola para abrazarla

Finalmente la abrazo y la castaña comenzó a llorar mas abiertamente, acepto el abrazo de Ron y dejo salir aquella frustración que la hacia llorar

-Estoy bien, no hay nada que temer ahora…lo ves?... la señora Pomfrey dice que estaré bien- dijo el pelirrojo abrazándola con mas fuerza

-Yo…yo…Ron…- dijo la castaña reincorporándose y parándose al lado de la cama sin soltar la mano de Ron…- Lo siento…- termino

-Yo también lo siento Herm… de veras que si- dijo Ron con los ojos algo vidriosos- No se que paso que me trajo aquí, pero cuando lo sepa créeme que le pondré fin- dijo finalmente.

-No lo harás sin mi…- dijo Hermione limpiándose las mejillas y con un tono meramente aliviado

-Oh! Por Dios! El examen!...Hermione! el examen!... dijo Ron rápidamente levantándose y tratando de buscar su ropa ya que estaba vestido con la ropa de la enfermería.

-Ron!...no!...- dijo la castaña reteniéndolo para que siguiera en la cama

-Pero…pero el examen…- dijo Ron…- Que hora es!- terminó

-No te preocupes, me he encargado de todo, podrás hacer tu examen el mismo día del ultimo EXTASIS, lleve la nota de la Señora Pomfrey a la profesora McGonagall y no hay problema- dijo la castaña logrando contener a su amigo.

-No puedo creerlo…definitivamente hay que terminar con esto…no se quien pudo ser…- dijo Ron sentándose mas calmado en la cama.

-Que hacías en la Sala de los Menesteres de todas formas, era hora de tu examen…- dijo Hermione

-Yo…yo trataba…de…- decía Ron poniéndose algo rojo

-Tratabas de que? Que puede ser mas importante que un examen…?- dijo Hermione observándolo preocupada.

-No puedo recordarlo… yo… fui ahí porque quería…entrenar para el Torneo…- dijo finalmente Ron que estaba mas ruborizado que nunca.

-Entrenar…? Vamos Ron, tu no tienes que entrenar, has logrado tener una gran capacidad…-

-No tanto como los del grupo "A"- dijo el pelirrojo

-Oh…- dijo la castaña bajando la cabeza

-Lo ves ahora?... soy del grupo "B" Herm, creo que tendremos una ganadora, no es así?- dijo Ron

-Eso no explica porque estabas ahí a la hora de tu EXTASIS…puedes recordar algo mas?- dijo Hermione

-Solo recuerdo que la última vez que cheque mi hora eran cerca de la 1:30… no puedo ver nada más…- dijo el pelirrojo

-Debió ser un gas muy potente para tenerte tanto tiempo inconsciente, y debió de ser un maleficio aparte de eso, Harry y yo estábamos ahí pero no nos desmayamos- dijo la castaña analizando y volviéndose a sentar en la silla cerca de la cama…

Cuando Harry salio del examen, esperaba poder llegar a la comida, pero ya había pasado y se encontraba con mucha hambre.

-Harry!- escucho una voz que hizo que los cabellos de su nuca se erizaran. Volteo la mirada y veía a una hermosa chica de pelo rubio acercarse con un pastel en la mano

-Hola…- dijo Harry casi sin aliento.

-Y?- dijo Christine

-Y…?- contesto Harry

-Como te fue!- pregunto efusivamente la rubia…

-Oh… oh… me fue bien…eso creo, nada del otro mundo- dijo Harry, aparentemente, el ver nuevamente a Christine después de su pequeña platica lo hacia frickear

-Que bien… yo… te guarde esto, note que no estabas y yo… sabia de tu examen y…- decía la rubia tartamudeando en respuesta a la mirada profunda de Harry

-Gracias, no tenias que hacerlo… yo…en realidad tengo mucha hambre y debo irme- dijo tomando el pastel de la mano de Christine y caminando de largo

-Harry…- dijo Christine.

-Si? – dijo Harry

-Suerte en el torneo mañana… yo…iré a verte, esta bien?- dijo Christine.

-Puedes hacer lo que te plazca- dijo el ojiverde con un tono enfadado, al parecer estaba enojado por la negativa de la rubia para ir al baile.

Christine se exalto ante esta respuesta y simplemente con un- Nos vemos…- dejo que el ojiverde se fuera.

Al día siguiente, en el desayuno Harry entraba al Gran Comedor y comenzó a tomar mucha comida.

-Hey Harry!-grito Danielle O'Brian desde un extremo de la mesa de Gryffindor.

Harry volteo la mirada.

-Como te fue en el examen de ayer?- dijo la castaña

-Me fue bien, gracias…- dijo Harry sin dejar de concentrarse en la comida, tomaba cervezas de mantequilla, jugo de calabaza, todo tipo de panecillo, y algunos emparedados.

-Harry yo… quería hablar contigo…veras…- decía la castaña mientras volteaba a ver a Harry tomando la comida y siguiéndolo a cada paso que daba el ojiverde.

-Claro…dime…- dijo Harry

-Yo…- decía Danielle, siguiéndolo y ruborizándose cada vez más…

Harry se paro en seco al ver a cierta rubia sentada un poco mas adelante de donde él estaba tomando la comida. Se le quedo viendo y la chica al percibir la mirada volteo a verlo y Harry desvió la vista, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida del gran comedor, al parecer no había notado casi en lo mas mínimo a aquella castaña que lo seguía.

-Harry estas escuchándome?- dijo Danielle

-Huh?... claro que estoy escuchándote…- dijo Harry que seguía caminando.

Danielle lo jalo de la manga de su suéter

-Pues no veo ninguna respuesta…- dijo la castaña

-De que hablas?...- dijo Harry

-Te pregunte si quisieras ir al baile conmigo y no veo respuesta…- dijo Danielle viéndolo a los ojos que seguían al parecer en el Gran Comedor.

-_No tengo tiempo para esto… que dijo?...baile?...Potter! concéntrate, una chica te invita a ir al baile!-_ pensaba y sentía como si un balde de agua fría le hubiera sido tirada por la espalda.

-Danielle…lo siento…yo…-

-Tienes pareja cierto?... yo no quiero ir con Justin… quiero ir contigo Harry…-

-No, no tengo pareja, es solo que…- dijo Harry parándose

-Vamos…! Todo mundo te vio con esa rubia en Hogsmade, puedes decirme la verdad, si no quieres ir conmigo…- dijo Danielle con los ojos notablemente vidriosos.

-Oye… no es por ti, no voy a ir con Christine, es simplemente que voy a ir solo- dijo Harry explicándose

-En verdad?...- dijo Danielle con un tono exagerado.

-Te sientes bien?- dijo Harry queriendo evitar una tormenta.

-Sabes…? Olvídalo Harry… debo irme…- dijo Danielle regresando al Gran Comedor lastimada.

Harry solo cerró sus ojos

-_Bien! Eres un estupido, debiste decirle que irías con ella, hace poco no te pareció tan mala opción o si?...que te pasa!_- pensaba

-Que te pasa Potter?- pregunto una voz fría que venia desde la espalda de Harry- te dejaron plantado o algo así? Muévete!- dijo Draco Malfoy que empujaba a Harry.

Harry solo volteo a verlo de manera despectiva y dio media vuelta.

-Aunque me encantaría seguir jugando contigo Malfoy, sucede que tengo mucho que hacer…- dijo el ojiverde

-No me digas…como buscar a tu amiga Christine?- dijo Draco haciendo que Harry se parara.

-No te metas con ella Malfoy- dijo el ojiverde sin voltear a ver al rubio detrás de el.

-Oh…no, claro que no me meteré con ella, para eso estas tu, no es así?...- dijo Draco acercándose por detrás a Harry

Harry siguió caminando

-Por cierto Potter! Te veo en unas horas…grupo "D"- dijo Malfoy.

Al parecer iban a enfrentarse oportunamente en el Torneo de Duelo de Defensa contra las Artes Obscuras.

Harry llego a la Sala Común de Gryffindor y vio a sus compañeros sentados tranquilamente en el sillón.

-Vaya! Que bien! …comida…- dijo Ron

-Que te demoro?- dijo Hermione

Harry se ruborizo

-No habrá sido esa chica rubia o si?- dijo Ron que estaba sentado en el sillón comiendo, al parecer estaba mejorado y listo para el Torneo.

-No…- dijo Harry

-Entonces?...vaya! No me digas que es otra amiguita?...Harry era el que no tenia pareja…- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa en el rostro tomando un emparedado.

-No es que me agrade mucho la idea…- dijo Harry sentándose

-Ose que si hay otra chica?- dijo Ron

-Iré solo…- dijo Harry

-Solo!- dijeron los dos al unísono

-Si…solo…- dijo Harry tomando un jugo de calabaza y empezando a tomar sin querer seguir platicando del tema

-Esta bien…no se hable mas…- dijo Hermione sin querer preguntar nuevamente quien era la chica.

-Hey Harry, Hermione consiguió las listas del Torneo de Duelo, al parecer, solo nos toca pelear contra los Slytherin, de nuevo, hicieron otros cuatro grupos para Ravenclaw y para Hufflepuff…- dijo Ron haciendo platica nuevamente.

-En verdad?... si, Malfoy se encargo de decírmelo de cierta manera…- dijo Harry

Hermione se levanto del sillón y tomo un pergamino de arriba de la chimenea y comenzó a leer.

"Todos los alumnos inscritos en el Torneo tendrán que presentarse el día de hoy a las 12 de la tarde para la inauguración del Torneo, se harán dos grandes grupos, separando las casas en "Gryffindor vs Slytherin" y "Ravenclaw vs Hufflepuff". Estos mismos, se dividirán en 4 grupos cada uno (A, B, C y D).

Las listas estarán pegada en el Gran Comedor y habrá esquemas para los primeros 8 duelos, de los que saldrán 4 semifinalistas para culminar con un ultimo duelo que definirá a los finalistas para encontrar al campeón del torneo. El Grupo "A" se enfrentara al grupo "B" y el grupo "C" al grupo "D".

Esperamos su presencia puntualmente en el Gran Comedor a las 12 de la tarde.

Buena suerte a todos!

Atentamente,

Prof. R. J. Lupin"

-Será mejor que nos preparemos- dijo Harry

-Iré a cambiarme- dijo Ron

-A las 11:30 aquí?- dijo Hermione

Ambos chicos asintieron con la cabeza.

-Iré a verme con Adam…los veo aquí a esa hora- dijo la castaña volteando a ver al pelirrojo el cual solo bajo la cabeza.

-Será mejor que vaya a cambiarme yo también- dijo Harry

-Nos vemos- dijeron al unísono.

Pronto dieron las 11:30 y los tres Gryffindor se disponían a salir de la Sala común camino al Gran Comedor, cuando llegaron ahí, había ya una gran congestión de alumnos viendo las graficas de los duelos.

-Hey Harry, te toca pelear primero contra Goyle! Pan comido amigo!- dijo Seamus Finnigan que había llegado a donde estaban los tres amigos, y golpeando la espalda del ojiverde.

-Hermione!...por aquí!- dijo Adam McPhee acercándose a la castaña

-Creo que tendremos que enfrentarnos a la final Herm…me toco en el grupo "B"- dijo el ojiazul

Ron solo volteo a verlos juntos y notando como se tomaban de las manos, al parecer al contentarse con Hermione habían regresado aquellos sentimientos de celos.

-Vaya! Weasley, escuche que estabas en la enfermería…todo bien?- dijo Adam sarcásticamente.

-A pesar de que se que eres un maldito hipócrita McPhee, agradezco tu interés, estoy bien…mejor que nunca- dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo exageradamente

-Lastima que solo uno de cada grupo pueda pasar a las semifinales Weasley…- dijo el ojiazul

-No es así, pueden pasar los que sea, inclusive los cuatro…- dijo Harry uniéndose a la conversación

-Bueno…lastima que en mi grupo solo pase uno… - dijo Adam

-Ya lo veremos McPhee… ya lo veremos, resulta que el Slytherin aquí y yo estamos en el mismo grupo…- dijo Ron viendo a Hermione.

-Ron!- gritaba una chica de pelo oscuro que se aproximaba a donde estaba el grupo

-Ah Briana!...- dijo Ron recibiéndola con un beso tierno en los labios haciendo que la castaña tuviera que bajar la cabeza.

-Me toco en el grupo "A", a ti?- dijo Briana

-En el grupo "B"- dijo el pelirrojo viendo de manera amenazante a Adam mientras este abrazaba por los hombros a Hermione.

-Ahh!...McPhee!... como te va?- dijo Briana que veía de manera despectiva al ojiazul.

-De maravilla Bennet… parece que tendremos que pelear, no es así?...que tarde de sorpresas- dijo McPhee, mientras abrazaba mas fuerte a la castaña y hablaba con un tono sarcástico.

-Que el mejor Slytherin gane…buena suerte- dijo Briana- a todos!...- dijo Briana cortando las miradas asesinas con Adam.

-Aquí están las graficas!...las primeras peleas- dijo Seamus rompiendo un poco la tensión.

-Iré contra Zabini…- dijo Hermione

Ron se acerco para ver la grafica más de cerca.

-Te toco contra George, aquel chico de pelo negro que esta allá- le dijo Ron a Briana señalando a George Moroni.

-Perfecto…- dijo la Slytherin

-Y a mi contra quien me toca eh? Weasl-bee?- dijo Draco que había llegado a saludar a Briana.

-Te toco la suerte de pelear contra un de las mejores de la clase Malfoy, Adriana Mernish- dijo Ron sin una reacción aparente al insulto.

-Wow… Buena Suerte Draco…- dijo Briana

-No tiene nada de especial, una Gryffindor mas del monton…- dijo Malfoy cruzando los brazos

-jajaja! Esa chica desarmo al profesor Lupin en la ultima practica por si no lo sabias…- dijo la Slytherin a lo que Draco respondio con tragando un poco de saliva disimulando.

-No hay problema- contesto el rubio

-Ron, vas contra Crabbe!...parece que tenemos a un semifinalista, jajaja!- dijo Seamus sin notar que Crabbe y Goyle estaban detrás de el apretando sus puños.

-Que tal tu Granger, contra quien te toco…?- dijo Malfoy alzando la voz.

-Al parecer un Slytherin del montón Malfoy, como muchos que conozco…Zabini…- dijo la castaña.

-Bueno, suerte a todos…sin excepciones…- dijo Ron volteando a ver a Draco y a Briana.

Pronto, se escucho una voz que todos reconocieron al instante, era la voz del profesor Lupin invitándolos a pasar al Gran Comedor.

-Buenas tardes a todos, como bien lo saben, ya que espero hayan leído las bases del torneo y los informes de hoy en la mañana, tendremos dos grandes grupos para dividir las casas y cada uno tendrá 8 duelos de inicio, espero de todo corazón no haya ningún herido grave, la señora Pomfrey estará aquí por cualquier tipo de emergencia. El duelo termina al desarme del contrincante. Buena suerte a todos y que el mejor duelista gane…- dijo el profesor R. J. Lupin para después sentarse en una mesa junto con la profesora McGonagall y el Profesor Snape como padrinos de sus casas.

-Grupo Slytherin vs Gryffindor! Lado derecho, grupo Ravenclaw vs Hufflepuff! Lado derecho!- decía un señor canoso, un poco bajo de estatura que Harry reconoció rápidamente, era Albert Reymond.

En el Gran Comedor se encontraban dos grandes podios, de unos 20 metros de largo forrados con una tela con los cuatro colores de las casas. Todos los alumnos inscritos se acomodaron según su grupo donde les había indicado Albert Reymond.

Así, los duelos comenzaron y los primeros en pasar fueron Seamus y Elizabeth Sparrow y otros dos alumnos de las otras casas de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw.

Cada uno se acomodo a lados contrarios de los podios y tomaron su posición, gran tensión se notaba en el Gran Comedor ya que estaba por comenzar.

-El limite de tiempo es de 4 minutos, si a este tiempo ninguno ha podido desarmar al contrincante, el jurado podrá decidir quien es el ganador de acuerdo a las habilidades de los dos contrincantes.- dijo Albert Reymond con su voz amplificada mientras los contrincantes se acercaban hasta el centro de los podio para colocarse frente a frente con las varitas a la altura de la frente

El profesor Lupin se puso nuevamente de pie y dijo: -Varitas en posición!...- espero unos segundos a que los alumnos se colocaran nuevamente en lados opuestos del podio y…- ya!- dijo el profesor.

-IMPEDI MENTA!- grito Elizabeth Sparrow dando dos pasos adelante.

Seamus Finnigan fue empujado hasta salir del podio, Elizabeth tendió solamente su mano para tomar la varita de Seamus que había salido volando por el aire, dio la vuelta y se paro en su extremo del podio con una sonrisa amplia viendo a Zabini que la observaba desde el lado donde estaban todos los Slytherin.

-Ganadora del grupo "D", Elizabeth Sparrow!- grito Albert Reymond anotando en una pequeña libreta que tenia a su costado.

Harry se daba cuenta de que le jurado seria justo ya que Albert Reymond era un buen hombre, y estaba chocando los duelos de Slytherin vs Gryffindor mientras que Marcus Aureplius verificaba los de Hufflepuff contra Ravenclaw.

-Segundo duelo! Ronald Weasley contra Vincent Crabbe!- dijo Albert

-Vincent?- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa mientras los encargados se encargaban de ayudar a Seamus a levantarse

-Alguien vio un Troll rosa pasar por aquí?- pregunto Seamus con una cara de confusión en el rostro mientras los Slytherin reían sin cesar

Ya Ron y Crabbe estaban en posiciones y solo esperaban la indicación del profesor Lupin, Ron se notaba muy enérgico, mientras que Crabbe dejaba ver una sonrisa muy parecida a Dudley después de la cena, según la opinión de Harry

-Ya!- grito el profesor Lupin

-EXPELLIARMUS!- grito Crabbe dando un paso al frente y sosteniendo tenazmente la varita

-IMPEDIMENTA!- grito el pelirrojo repeliendo el hechizo haciendo que este regresara a Crabbe

Crabbe lo esquivó

-Wow.. no pensé que pudiera moverse tan rápido- comento Harry a Hermione en voz baja

-Increíble no Potter?...- dijo Malfoy desde la parte Slytherin – Lo que algo de entrenamiento puede hacer…-

Ron al parecer se noto tan sorprendido como su amigo ya que pensaba que el duelo no mas de un ataque. El pelirrojo tomo valor y dio varios pasos al frente

-ENGORGIO!- grito Ron un hechizo que Crabbe no pudo esquivar esta vez

Crabbe sentía como electricidad pasaba por todo su cuerpo a gran velocidad, trato de levantar su brazo pero esté comenzó a inflarse incontroladamente… volteo a ver su otro brazo y estaba igual de hinchado, pronto los zapatos comenzaron a abrirse y los pantalones a romperse, la camisa y la corbata salieron volando para dejar a un Crabbe que parecía un gran pulpo inflado. Todos voltearon a ver como el Slytherin comenzaba a flotar y algunos comenzaron a reírse y diciendo que lo bajaran.

Ron bajo su varita esperando lo que deseaba. La mano de Crabbe era repentinamente muy gorda para poder sostener la varita y dejo caerla.

-Ganador del grupo "B", Ronald Weasley!- dijo Albert Reymond

Ron dejo ver una amplia sonrisa en su rostro y respiro con profundidad para bajar del podio.

-Wow… felicidades amigo, te dije que ese hechizo serviría algún día… !-dijo Harry que abrazaba a su amigo por haber ganado.

-Tercer duelo! Hermione Granger contra Blaise Zabini!- grito Albert

-Estarás bien…- dijo Adam a Hermione mientras esta respiraba con profundidad

-Vamos Granger! No tenemos todo el día!- dijo Zabini que ya estaba arriba del podio esperando y dando vueltas al parecer repasando algo que decía entre dientes

Hermione subió al podio y fue al centro para encararse con Blaise

-Ni McPhee va a poder sacarte de esto Granger…- dijo Zabini mientras se veían

-No es como si necesitara a alguien… Zabini…- dijo Hermione mientras regresaba a su extremo del podio.

Tomaron posiciones

-YA!- grito el profesor Lupin

-RELASHIO!- grito Zabini mientras se acercaba a Hermione.

La castaña logro evadir audazmente el hechizo dejándose caer al suelo.

-INCENDIO!- grito la Gryffindor y pronto los pantalones de Blaise Zabini comenzaron a arder.

El chico al ver esto se tiro rápidamente al piso y trato de apagarlo, grito un poco mientras desprendía un humo bastante denso.

-ACCIO!- dijo Hermione haciendo que Blaise soltara su varita

La varita pronto voló al otro lado del podio hasta la mano de Hemione.

-Ganadora del grupo "A", Hermione Granger!- dijo Albert con una sonrisa.

-Brillante!- dijo Ron mientras veía como Adam aplaudía del otro lado.

-No tiene nada de gracia Bennet!- dijo Zabini mientras trataba de callar a Briana que se carcajeaba al ver los pantalones hechos bermudas por las llamas.

-Nada mal Hermione…- dijo Harry abrazando a su amiga – pero tendrás que superar esto- termino.

-Cuarto duelo! Harry Potter contra Gregory Goyle!- dijo Albert anunciando el siguiente duelo.

**Bueno pues aquí esta le capitulo diez! Se que vana matarme las del club de fans de Adam pero ya casi acabo el dibujo que prometí ok, bueno pues espero les guste el capitulo! Esta muy padre y me estoy emocionando mucho porque se esta poniendo interesante, hay muchas sorpresas que vienen.**

**Ok, cuídense y recuerden que el sexto libro de Harry potter y el príncipe mestizo sale a la venta el 16 de julio! Atasquen las librerías!**

**Gracias a Danielle Potter, lizzy, y a todos! Tomare en cuenta los comentarios… solo que se me hace medio difícil matar a ginny lizzy… lo intentare, no creo q pase peor veremos jaja**


End file.
